More Than Feelings
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: Mais Que Sentimentos - More Than Words 2. Na era antiga, Rin está crescendo... Como Sesshoumaru irá lidar com problemas femininos, inseguranças da adolescência e paixões?
1. Motivos

_**More Than Words 2 - More Than Feelings **_

_**author: Clarisse **_

_**one told by: Sesshoumaru **_

**IMPORTANTE : **_Esta fictition é um seguimento paralelo aos acontecimentos da fictition More Than Words, também de minha autoria, como se fosse uma história a parte, aquela. Mas, se não leu ainda a fic MTW (abrev. XD) não há problema, pois será capaz de entender da mesma maneira._

**BOA LEITURA! **

* * *

A menina corria desesperada por um campo aberto, céu azul escarlate, a grama verde balançava conforme o vento a acariciava. Estava extremamente feliz. Por que? Não sei dizer. Parecia que queria continuar correndo. Correndo para que? Novamente...Não sei o motivo. Esta deu um pulo e se tacou na grama. A árvore despejando as sakuras pelo lugar, sem destino nem previsão. Assim como a menina. A chamei, repreendendo sua atitude. 

-Espere. Não corra muito...

-Por que está tão preocupado assim?

-Porque da ultima vez que fez isso caiu e ralou o joelho.

-Ah... – desanimou se sentando na grama.

-Mas tudo bem...Pode brincar.

-Ebaa! – sorriu alegremente e correu até mim. Pegou em minha mão, não entendi muito bem o que queria com aquilo.

-Vamos, brinque comigo! – os olhinhos inocentes brilhavam... Mesmo assim:

-Não.

-Onegaaaaaiiii!

-Não...

-Ah vamos!

-Está bem...O que você... – ela, completamente feliz, começou a me puxar e a correr, o vento batendo no rosto, ria naturalmente, olhando para mim como se tivesse realizado um sonho.

-Hahaha...Sesshoumaru-sama, você nunca brinca comigo. Estou tão feliz.

-... Er... – fiquei meio sem palavras. Apenas o fazia porque era o aniversário da menina. Ela tinha acabado de completar exatamente uma década de vida. Nunca tive tanta compaixão assim, mas resolvi ceder, ao menos uma vez para que parasse de me perturbar.

-Vamos sorria. – parou de correr, dando as duas mãos para mim, ficando de frente e me encarando sem malícia. Mesmo ela estando mais velha, continua pequena...Sou no mínimo uma vez e meio mais alto que ela...Não é possível. Ela não cresceu depois de... 5 anos já...Como faz tempo que nós encontramos...

* * *

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Alguns anos atrás... /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _**

_Tentando continuar a caminhar, cai. Tinha acabado de desmaiar no meio das plantas. Perdi minha primeira luta...Fato que nunca esquecerei. Contra quem? Meu estimado meio-irmão: Inuyasha. _

_O sol batia quente em meu rosto, lembro de ouvir baixo, um fino choro. Mas apenas o som das lágrimas caindo. Nenhum soluço, sequer um ruído ou outra espécie de som que os humanos inúteis fazem. _

_Acordei me deparando com uma garotinha insolente a me olhar, tinha um prato improvisado com folhas e um peixe em cima dele. Ela esfregou o rosto inchado e sorriu amarelo para mim. Era mesmo uma criança perdida. Faltavam alguns dentes em sua boca, Estava suja e com suas vestes rasgadas...Não que estivesse em estado melhor do que o meu. Mas isso era modo de se apresentar? Eu tinha meus motivos. Acabara de perder minha luta mais deplorável e vergonhosa. Motivo para tentar suicídio. _

_Isso não vem ao caso. Já que sou superior ao hanyou do Inuyasha...Apenas de pensar nele já tenho náuseas. Urgh! _

_A menina insistiu para que eu comesse o peixe, que provavelmente ela mesma havia pescado. Não entendi o por quê dela não ter comido por si mesma o peixe. Parecia tão precisada quanto eu! Realmente esses humanos são uma raça de sentir pena. Fedem, parecem praga, se espalhando pelo mundo. Acabando com este. Migrantes, que quando acabam com as fontes de sobrevivência de um lugar, são obrigados por sua mesquinhez a se dirigir a um outro e assim fazer o mesmo. Incapazes de viver em harmonia com o ambiente. Dar e receber. Não: Receber, sem garantia de devolução. _

_A impertinente continuava com a idéia fixa de me fazer engolir aquilo. Berrei com ela. _

_-Não preciso disso! _

_Se pudesse já teria ido embora. Mas minhas pernas estavam fracas. Eu, o grande Sesshoumaru, filho do Taiyoukai mais temido por séculos: fraco. Se me vissem agora aposto como seria banido para sempre, por vergonha a raça canina. _

_Felizmente a vi se levantar. Mas para a minha alegria ela voltou, carregava água. Na tentativa, ela caiu tropeçando nos próprios pés. Demorou um pouco, mas se pos em pé. E voltou para onde tinha ido. Voltando novamente, com a bendita água. Se ela pensava que eu, iria beber aquilo estava muito enganada. _

_Recuso-me ser ajudado por um humano. _

_Se me recordo bem, salvei a vida desta...Imagens vinham à tona na cabeça. _

_Ela estava estirada no chão, de bruços. Tenseiga, minha espada inútil, deixada por meu falecido pai, pulsou. Instintivamente a desembainhei e cortei os mensageiros do outro mundo. Bichos irritantes! Engraçado, nunca costumo vê-los...Logo após esse meu ato caridoso a menina levantou limpando o rosto. _

_Vai ver era este o motivo dela continuar insistindo para que eu comesse e talvez ficasse melhor...Sei que encontrei forças para me levantar. Segui meu caminho ignorando a garota. _

_Enganei-me ao pensar estar sozinho. Ela me seguia quieta, não dizendo nada, mas indo fielmente aos meus passos maiores e mais rápidos que os dela. _

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **_

* * *

-Sorria...Onegai... 

-... – não sorri...Assim já era forçar demais a minha bondade. Ela não ligando muito para o meu jeito indiferente. Acho que já estava acostumada ao silêncio e as respostas com olhares.

Ainda segurando a minha mão, tropeçou nos próprios pés, fazendo-me movimentar rapidamente, a envolvi pela cintura antes que caísse.

Continuamente sorrindo. Eu não entendia como ela podia ser tão... Alegre e vivaz assim. Era muito...Incomum para mim essa felicidade à tona. Ela olhava nos meus olhos eu o mesmo. Cabelos ao vento, bochechas rubras do sangue correndo. Aos poucos fui soltando-a para que ficasse de pé sozinha. Ela cambaleou e mesmo assim, caiu sentada no chão.

-Hahahahahahaha...

-Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Rsrsrs...Nani?

-O senhor está rindo? – como se tivesse ganhado o mais belo dos presentes do mundo se ajoelhou olhando abismada para mim.

-O que há de mais nisso? – menina estranha...Vive sorrindo, e me olha como se tivesse visto a morte em pessoa, simplesmente porque eu fiz o mesmo.

-O senhor nunca riu na minha frente. Por Kami! Como o senhor tem um sorriso bonito! – sorriu deslumbrada. Sentei ao seu lado. Ela tocou meu rosto, seguindo minhas linhas roxas, de sangue youkai.

-Rin, dame. – me virei, deitando na grama, tentando escapar dos olhos curiosos. A menina desistiu rapidamente, era melhor não abusar.

_-"Mas como tem um sorriso bonito. " –_ a ouvi sussurrar mais uma vez.

-O que foi? ... Ficou séria de repente.

-Eu? Séria? Nunca! – levantou animada. – Vamos procurar o Senhor Jaken? Acho que ele se perdeu lá atrás...

-...Correndo desta maneira.

-Hahaha... A culpa não é minha se tenho pernas fortes Senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Não seria. – levantei ajeitando o kimono. Dirigindo-me para de onde viemos. Avistando não muito longe um ofegante youkai minúsculo, de aparência bisonha e verde. Este carregando o cajado-de-duas-cabeças e o usando para se apoiar.

-Senhor Jaken! Pensei que tivesse se perdido!

-Eu nunca me perderia da vissssta do ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru.

-Claro que não. – brincou irônica com o _bichinho_ verde. Paramos a andar esperando que ele nos alcançasse. Este parecia cansado, ofegante, o vermelho marcava seu rosto cheio de rugas da idade.

-Acho que o senhor Jaken está ficando velho. Não consegue nem mais nós acompanhar, não é?

-Un. Já tem o quê? 400 anos? – eu lhe perguntei indiretamente votando a caminhar.

-Er... 457 para ser mais exato...

-Nooooossaa! – a menina arregalou os olhos examinando o velhinho, e o cutucando pelo corpo todo para ver se não tinha nada caindo. – E dá mesmo pra viver tanto assim?

-Claro que dá sua menina insolente! Eu estou vivo não estou?

-Ta mais para morto mesmo... –sussurrou inocente.

-Ssssenhor Ssssesssshoumaru vai deixar que esta humana fale assim comigo?!

-Rin...Obedeça ao Jaken... – nem sequer prestando atenção eu estava. O céu com as poucas e raras nuvens estava mais interessante do que os dois discutindo.

-Ahhhh... – desanimou cruzando os braços. A menina apenas continuava sorrindo divertida com a indignação do mentor.

-Quantos anos o senhor Sesshoumaru tem?

-Trezentos e um... – respondi calmamente ainda a contemplar o céu.

-Caramba! – silenciou olhando para o chão. – Eu posso viver tanto tempo assim também? Ah eu quero viver tanto quanto o senhor Jaken!

-Humpf... – foi só o que se pode ouvir vindo de mim. Sinto pena desta...A menina não tem idéia de como a vida é sofrida, dos problemas que ela vai encontrar, dos desafios, claro que há coisas boas para acontecer também, como ela encontrar uma nova família... Mas era melhor continuar deixando-a iludida enquanto possível...Afinal, ela não poderia ficar sendo sombra de mim para sempre. Não como o importunante youkai-sapo que era o Jaken, esse já vivera tudo que tinha para viver. Agora passa o resto de seus dias definhando, atrás de seu querido e estimado _"Lorde Sesshoumaru", _como ele gosta de me chamar.

Pensando bem...Era verdade que iria sentir falta dessa...Sombra a mais, atrás de mim. Sempre tendo alguém para escutar... Geralmente escutar o Jaken filosofando sozinho não é uma coisa que me agrade a tanto...Ele e os seus infinitos "s" me perturbam. Já até pensei em mudar de nome apenas para não ter de ouvi-lo a me chamar:

"_Ssssenhor Sssssesssshoumaru". _

Tudo bem que posso estar exagerando na maneira dele de falar. Mas que me é irritante, não negarei.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

Chegamos a esta...Vila...Ando pensando seriamente em deixar Rin em um desses povoadinhos ridículos. Não sei se ela irá gostar muito disso. Mas, e eu com isso? A menina não vai ficar comigo e pronto. Pensando bem, ela me segue por opção... Apesar de apreciar esta companhia de outra pessoa...Humana?! Por kami! Estou ficando alto...

_Nota mental: não beber mais de duas garrafas de saquê. _

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

Ótimo...Já se passam dois meses que estou pensando nesse assunto e não tomei uma decisão sobre o que fazer com a menina: Incrivelmente difícil essa decisão. Cheguei a uma conclusão: Me apeguei a esta criatura irritante... Não me refiro ao Jaken. Estou falando da menina...Se eu a deixar livre pelo mundo, terá que ser com alguém responsável...E não confio nesses humanos. Tudo bem que há exceções as regras...Mas são raras exceções. Dentre todos esses humanos com quem me relacionei durante os anos em que a conheci, ela foi a única que deixei chegar perto o bastante para saber que cheiro eu tenho.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru??

-...Fale.

-No que o senhor está pensando?

-...Em pensamentos oras.

-Pensamentos? ... Nunca parei para pensar sobre meus pensamentos...

-...Pense então.

-Un! - a vi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo...Pelo visto ela não tem pensado em muita coisa ultimamente...Ou tem, pois está calada de mais...Isso não é normal dela...

-Eu hein...doissss malucossss. - o meu servo bufou sussurrando essa frase...Acho que ele pensa que não o ouvi...Mas bem, o deixemos quieto no canto dele sem falar, que é melhor para a minha dor de cabeça futura, que pelo jeito não irá demorar em chegar, da maneira que estou refletindo estes dias...Se bem que conversar comigo mesmo tem se tornado bem tedioso...

-E então encontrou algo interessante?

-Nani?

-Encontrou algo interessante em sua mente?

-Bem...Mais ou menos...

-Me conte...

-Demo...

-Tudo bem.

-Contarei! Eu estava pensando aqui com os meus botões e me veio uma questão na minha cabeça que a muito me perturba...O senhor responderia se eu pedisse?

-Veremos...Talvez o Jaken saiba a resposta.

-Pode ssssser, sssssenhorita Rin. Qual a pergunta?

-Err...Por que você nunca sorri...Sesshoumaru?

-Não trate o ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru com tanta informalidade menina! Olhe sssseu ressspeito por ele!

-Jaken.

-Sim, meu amo?

-Quieto. - Nossa! Como me perturbam estas criaturas.

-Uhn...

-A resposta é porque não tenho um motivo para isto.

-Iie?

-Não.

-Demo...

-Chega por hoje. - me sentei na grama e me recostei na árvore velha que tinha ali. -Vamos descansar aqui.

-Hai! - os dois falaram juntos, pelo visto ainda estavam dispostos para continuar a jornada. Mas eu, Sesshoumaru, não saio daqui sem antes me decidir! E ponto final!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

-Socorro!!!! Alguém...Onegaiii! Senhor Jaken! Aru-ûn! Senhor Sesshoumaru! - pude ouvir o choro dela de longe, o que o incompetente do Jaken _deixou_ de fazer dessa vez?

Fui seguindo o som dos pedidos de ajuda da menina. Quando cheguei ao local ela estava presa ao tronco de uma árvore, e o meu servo preso em um dos galhos altos desta mesma.

-Senhor Seshoumaru...Onegai... - ela estava ficando vermelha. Acho que a árvore estava a sufocando. Sei que fui e cortei de uma vez aquele tronco, deixando ela respirar novamente. -Senhor! - me agarrou as pernas, forte. Parecia muito assustada mesmo.

-Saia e se esconda! - falei à ela e como sempre, me obedeceu fielmente. - Youkai, mostre-se!

Berrei ao nada, esperando algum movimento. Um vulto passou por minhas costas. Virei-me esperando o encontrar ali. Como o esperado, tinha se pendurado entre um dos galhos da árvore. Uma coisa de aparência extremamente repugnante prendia os pés no tronco, ficando a balançar de cabeça para baixo. Não pude estranhar menos. Esses seres inferiores me vêm com cada coisa... Não sei como consigo suportar.

Pondo um fim nisso, tirei minha espada _boa_ da bainha. _Boa,_ porque a Tenseiga para mim é inútil...Ainda me pego pensando como não a joguei em um rio...Talvez pela consideração ao meu falecido Chichi-uê, Inutaisho. Enfim...Cortei-a pela raiz. Fazendo um tremendo estrondo ao chocar-se ao chão.

Jaken saiu correndo assim que reabriu os olhos amedrontados. Tagarelando como sempre.

-Sssenhor Sessshoumaru!!

-Vá para junto de Rin.

-Sssim ssenhor!

-SANGUE...PRECISO DE SANGUE! - rastejando e saindo dos galhos, apareceu. Era parecido com um macaco, menos bizarro impossível. Tinha o pêlo vermelho e olhos laranjas. Um olhar possuído caía sobre a humana, que corria para dentro da floresta.

-Nem pense. - estava preste a se levantar quando cortei sua cabeça fora. Um esguicho de sangue veio em meu rosto. Com nojo o limpei.

Virei-me em direção à eles, e partimos novamente... Para onde? ... Não me cabe a responder...

* * *

_Encontrei-a sentada em uma pedra. Ela observava o leque aberto em sua mão. A mestra dos ventos, por uma vez, baixara a guarda. Tinha o olhar perdido. Aqueles orbes vermelhos, consumindo a fúria por um hanyou, por seu criador, Naraku. _

_-Então...Você veio realmente. - Me disse com a voz trêmula. _

_-Não sabia que tu eras capaz de chorar. _

_-Sou. Nunca precisei derramar lágrimas por motivo algum. _

_-E agora precisas? _

_-Agora não. Não preciso. Eu quero. Apenas isto: quero chorar. _

_-Motivo? _

_- ... - abaixou a cabeça, brincando com o leque. O fechou rapidamente, e se levantou. - Nada que lhe interesse, Sesshoumaru. _

_-Por que me chamou aqui se já está de partida? _

_-Precisava vê-lo, apenas isto. _

_-Apenas me ver? Por acaso virei objeto? _

_-Objeto de minha dor e felicidade, sim. _

_-Lhe causo sentimentos que desconheço. Com licença. - me virei de costas, tornando ao meu grupo, que esperava meu retorno em um vilarejo vizinho. A noite fria e de céu estrelado apenas começava. Já podia escutar os uivos da manada de lobos próxima. _

_O cheiro diferente do da névoa penetrou minhas narinas. Tornei a virar-me. A youkai tinha caído de joelhos na grama. Fitava-me sem mencionar uma palavra. Estendeu o braço, tocando minha mão, leve como uma brisa. _

_-Perdoe-me. - puxou a mão para si, abaixando a cabeça. Estranhei-a, agachei ao seu lado. Algo não me deixava partir agora. Despertara uma curiosidade dentro de minha pessoa. Por que de tudo aquilo? _

_-Explique-se. _

_-Como? _

_-Seus motivos. _

_-Eu...Não posso mais me enganar, fugir ou mentir... Estou caindo perante ti agora, aonde minha força fora parar?... Não me resta nada mais... Tentei esquecer-te, mas,... É o que sobrou de meu ser. _

_-Se sou o que sobrou de seu ser, levante-se. O que faz parte de mim não é digno de se sujar na lama, ponha-se de pé. _

_-...Obrigado pela compreensão. - a ajudei a se levantar. _

_Do nada me encontro com uma adaga enfiada em minha barriga. Ela chora, e foge de mim, pelos ares, desaparece em meio às nuvens. _

_-Ka-Kagura... _

**('•. ¸('•. ¸ ¸. •'´) ¸. •') **

-KAGURA! ... Arhf... Arhf... - acordo arfando... Mais uma vez... Sonho com ela... Por que? Por que não consigo esquecê-la! Sento-me no futon, apoiando a cabeça em meus joelhos. Dou um fundo suspiro e limpo o suor de minha testa. Olho pro lado e vejo a jovem humana me observando, com pesar nos orbes morenos.

-Daijobu, Chichi-uê?

-Hai... Rin... Volte a dormir.

-Un... - ela fechou os olhos e fingiu, para mim, estar dormindo.

-Quer que lhe explique por quê não sorrio mais? - a vi abrir os olhos e se sentar... Entendi isto como um sim.

-Por onde começar... Acho que... Antes de minha chegada a vida talvez...

* * *

**_...Tirando o galho de árvore que lhe tapava o caminho, a criatura de longos e soltos cabelos prata se depara com uma cena não muito típica do dia-a-dia: um youkai macho, de similares madeixas e raça aos seus, que nunca vira mais esbelto, estava adormecido. _**

_**Com o corpo meio jogado de qualquer jeito, por entre as folhas secas do outono, recostava a cabeça na árvore velha. O rosto sereno e meio pálido, as roupas estavam surradas e sujas. Quem saberia dizer a quanto tempo esse não-humano vagava na densa floresta? **_

_**Deslumbrada com tal, pela primeira vez se abaixou à altura de um ser, para si desconhecido. Atreveu-se a lhe tirar a franja dos olhos. Tocou a suave camada de pele, com receio de o acordar... Inutilmente se querem saber... **_

_**Dando um leve aperto no coração da youkai, aquele, antes adormecido, abrira os orbes, também cor de âmbar. Já desembainhando a espada e a pondo contra o feminino pescoço. A jovem arregalou os olhos, mas, não menos lenta: também se pões a ameaçá-lo, pressionando contra o peito dele, uma adaga. **_

_**Ficaram por se encarar alguns instantes, o silêncio era quebrado pelos sons de pássaros, não tão distantes. O clima pesado e a inquietante respiração da 'mulher' foram dispersos pelo sorriso simpático que se formou nos lábios do rapaz. Seguido do riso abafado da youkai. Com cautela se desarmaram, acabando com as ameaças. **_

_**-Perdão senhora, me deu um susto. - meio sonolento ainda, coçou a cabeça – Afinal, o que pretendia? **_

_**-Daijobu... Bem... Para ser sincera nem eu mesma sei... Demo, não queria se rude lhe acordando já neste estado senhor...? **_

_**-Taisho, Inu no Taisho. **_

_**-Por Kami! "Taisho"? Filho do grande... Ai meus deuses... Perdoe minha insolência... Não tinha noção de quem eras... – lhe fez uma mesura, encabulada dos pés à cabeça, se pôs em pé, cobrindo a face. **_

_**-Hahaha... Não há problema. No fim, a visão que tive foi melhor do que a de meus sonhos. **_

_**-Acho que... Bem, obrigada. – tornou a fitar o rosto dele, evitando seus olhos – Agora me vou, perdão. – com mais pressa que fosse possível imaginar, foi caminhando sentido contrário ao que ele estava, de cabeça baixa. **_

_**-é cada uma que me aparece... Mas até que era "agradável"...**_

* * *

_- "Agradável" _não sei exatamente lhe dizer que foi o termo mais apropriado para descrevê-la. Mas é ai que se inicia minha história, ou melhor: a história de meus pais. 

Difícil de acreditar? Por é verdade, um dia minha mãe já fora essa doçura de pessoa, gentil e meiga... Não que seja de toda desagradável sua presença a mim, já que eu, Sesshoumaru no Taisho, não sorrio mais pelos mesmos motivos que ela. Estes são: humanos. Mais especificamente a parte fêmea dessa raça. Apesar de nestes dias de hoje, não me afetarem tanto, caso contrário, Rin já não estaria comigo. Mas ainda assim, não achei minhas razões para sorrir.

Vou contar como tudo começou...

...Mas primeiro esclarecerei uma questão que provavelmente você deve estar se perguntando:

"O Jaken não havia morrido há 2 anos atrás?"

Pois bem tinha morrido sim, nós chegamos até a enterrá-lo. O estranho é: um dia depois, nós o encontramos na margem de um rio, próximo ao túmulo dele. Perguntei ao pequeno youkai como tinha se desenterrado sozinho, ele explicou-me, não compreendi muito bem, devida a felicidade inquietante da garota Rin. Mas, foi algo como:

"Já essstava perdendo a última for_ssss_a... Um youkai... uma bomba e_xxx_plodindo... eli_xxxx_ir da vida... afogando no rio."

Vi minha pequena menina bocejar ... Afinal, já havia passado da hora dela dormir.

-Amanhã continuarei... Deves descançar.

-Iie! onegai, continue.

-A história é longa, Rin. Levarei 2 dias para terminar mesmo, é melhor descançar.

-Hai... - com certo desanimo voltou a se deitar.

-Oyasumi nasai.

-Boa nnoite criança. - recostei-me na parede. Já sabia que não ia dormir, mais uma noite de insônia. - Há quantos tempo não os vejo Chichi-uê, Haha-uê... _Kagura_...

* * *

**_More Than Words 2 - More Than Feelings _**

Bem pessoal, essa dai é a "breve continuação" da fic More Than Words. A MTW contava a história dos pais do Inuyasha... Agora a MTF conta a história dos pais do Sesshoumaru. Não sei se vai ser tão grande como a MTW mas, já é um começo.

Se gostaram, por favor deixem uma review ok? e se não gostaram: também! XD

Beijos e arigatou!!


	2. Por Um Acaso Do Destino

**_More Than Words 2 _****_- More Than Feelings_**

**_Capítulo 2 - Por Um Acaso Do Destino_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 – Por Um Acaso Do Destino **_

**Após este... Estranho primeiro 'encontro' de meus pais, obviamente que demorou bastante tempo para que voltassem a se ver. Já que o destino age lentamente, mas não menos eficaz. Quanto aos meus pais neste meio tempo? Voltaram as suas "rotinas normais", com uma breve questão na cabeça... Na de minha mãe: **

_"O que diabos estava pensando? Meus deuses..." _

**Na de meu pai: **

_"O que diabos estava pensando? Sou muito ignorante mesmo..." _

**Podem reparar como são parecidos... Bem, continuando... Um dia ao voltar para a casa de meus avós, meu pai encontra aquela mesma figura feminina em que esbarrara outrora. Se entreolham, mas nada é dito. Meu avô toma partido da conversa, explicando... **

**-Inutaisho. Esta é Yoshiko, sua futura esposa. **

**-O quê? – meu pai deixou cair a espada que carregava em suas mãos. Minha mãe abaixou o rosto, o virando para o lado contrário. **

**Como podem reparar não foi uma coisa espontânea por parte dos dois. Na saleta também se encontravam, o pai de minha mãe, e minha avó por parte de pai. Haviam resolvido entre si que se unissem forças, o herdeiro das terras do Oeste, meu pai, com a herdeira das terras do Leste, minha mãe, formariam uma espécie de... Digamos parceria, entre as duas regiões. Assim se fortalecendo. E claro: os dois herdeiros foram contra. **

**-Eu nem conheço essa coisa! – o youkai apontou para a porta, que do outro lado, encontrava-se minha Haha-uê. Tinham ido, meu Ojii-san e meu Otou-san discutir no outro cômodo. **

**-Não adianta discutir comigo. Ela é sua esposa e acabou. **

**-Sabe que não vai ter nenhuma colaboração minha nesses seus planos, não sabe? **

**-Claro. Você é meu filho. **

**-Não faça parecer tão simples assim. Podem até intitulá-la de minha. Mas não tenho nada com aquela criatura. **

**-Você nem a conhece ainda. **

**-Exatamente! – saiu com raiva, de volta a saleta. Fitou a youkai que agora limpa o rosto de algumas lágrimas. - Yoshiko, venha comigo. **

**-Eu deveria...? – ela questionou ao pai em sussurros. **

**-Vá. – ele a levantou e empurrou na direção em que o outro havia ido. Seguindo para uma espécie de corredor escuro, o encontrou parado em frente a uma janela, contemplando o céu. **

**-Sim? – meio afastada ainda, temendo se aproximar e com voz baixa lhe indagou. **

**-Quero que saiba... Não tenho sentimentos concretos, assim como imagino que você o mesmo. Não sou sentimental o bastante para perder meu tempo com choros. Isto é: pare de chorar. E mesmo você a partir de agora sendo minha esposa... Ou o que quer que seja, não assumo compromissos sérios. **

**-Sim, senhor... – assentiu fazendo uma mesura e engolindo os sentimentos de angustia que vinham por desaguar em seus olhos. **

**-Quero que tome nota também... Que não sou essa pessoa grossa que vê... Apenas... Estou estressado. – pela primeira vez a observou como uma igual, tentando acalmar os nervos. **

**-Compreensível. – se dito mais alto, ainda seria impossível de escutar, se humano. – Gostaria de lhe informar que... Também não sou a favor desta decisão, então não o obrigarei a ter nada para comigo, além do acordo em si. E não... **

**-Onii-san? Você voltou! – uma menina humana apareceu na porta que dava para o corredor a interrompendo, correndo em direção do youkai e abraçando suas pernas. **

**-Izayoi-chan! ... Outra hora eu falo com você, certo? Agora o Onii-san está resolvendo uma coisa importante. **

**-Hai... Gomen nasai. – se retirou com passos rápidos. A youkai o olhou de forma estranha, não compreendendo. **

**_-"Onii-san"?_ – repetiu o modo da menina de falar com desgosto. **

**-Ela é uma das 'criadas' da casa. A adotei como "irmã". **

**-Uma humana_, "sua irmã"_. Humpf... Poupe-me desta piada sem graça. **

**-Não foi piada. – a repreendeu pelos orbes, dando um ar de impotência para a pessoa em sua frente. Virou a costa e a deixou ali, com o sorriso sem graça preso no rosto. **

* * *

-Sesshoumaru-sama, seu pai não me parece ser nada agradável. 

-Rin... – a repreendi abaixando minha voz.

-Gomen. – encolheu os ombros.

-Nan demo nai yo... – observei os raios de Sol que entravam pela janela, e iam de encontro com os orbes castanhos dela. - Olhe o céu já está clareando... Hora de irmos.

-Demo... – encheu o peito para falar, com ansiedade.

-Agora. – rapidamente o ar saiu de seus pulmões - E acorde o inútil do Jaken.

-Hai! ...Jaken-sama! Acorda! Jaken-samaaa! – ela o balançava de um lado para o outro, não sei como não despertou apenas com a voz dela a lhe berrar nas orelhas. A essa altura, estava do lado de fora, os esperando.

-Hayay! – _**dois minutos**_ de espera já. Um ultraje, como se demoram apenas para levantar o corpo do chão!

-Perdão sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru.

-Tanto faz. – segui meu rumo para o leste. Havia alguém lá que tinha que rever.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

Chegamos próximos a esta fachada de muro de pedra, após uma escadaria. Os portões de madeira, as flores da estação, o mesmo cheiro de Sakura de sempre: estava em casa novamente. Rapidamente as portas do muro se abriram para mim, mostrando o pátio da casa. Os servos se ajoelharam ao reparar minha presença, em uma longa mesura, não se levantaram até eu e os outros passássemos.

Podia ouvir entre sussurros da parte deles: "_Uma humana..."_ Ou algo como_ "A senhora vai ficar irritada"._Bem, eu não ligava para o que minha mãe ia pensar sobre estar levando uma humana comigo, um youkai verde e baixinho que tem problemas de dicção e um dragão de duas cabeças... Apesar de já ter uma noção.

-Onde ela está? – perguntei ao empregado que estava na porta da sala.

-Posso chamá-la para você, senhor Sesshoumaru-sama.

-O que está esperando? Vá. – tropeçando em seus próprios pés, ele correu.

-Sesshoumaru! Meu amado filho! – ela adentrou a sala com seu familiar ar de mãe. Me tomou em seus braços, me apertando.

-Tudo bem, mamãe... Já chega.

-Não seja rude com sua mãe. Faz séculos que não o vejo! – quando ela diz séculos... Não é na maneira enfática dos humanos falarem... E sim, faz mais ou menos um século ou dois que não a vejo.

-Estive ocupado. – me expliquei com a costumeira frieza de sempre.

-Muitas guerras eu sei... E meus netos? – questionou com os orbes brilhando de esperança.

-Bem... Sem netos. – engoli em seco, me virando para trás.

-Sem netos...? – observou o grupo atrás de mim, respirando fundo com decepção. – E quem são?

-Jaken, Rin, Aru-ûn. – eles a cumprimentaram seguida e respectivamente.

-De Aru-ûn eu lembro, claro, como poderia esquecer... Mas deixe me refletir novamente... Humana, meu filho? Uma humana? Você sai por dois séculos e volta para sua mãe com uma _carcaça ambulante_ [Jaken, uma **humana** e **_sem meus netos_**!?

-Sim. – respondi naturalmente. – Ela é humana... Mas foi criada como youkai, por mim.

-Você... – com raiva nos olhos me encarou – Urrhg... Tire esse lixo daqui. A sala já está fedendo!

-Este lixo, vai ficar. _– "o lixo"_, sim, era Rin de quem falava.

-Está ficando igual a seu pai... – virou a costa para mim, murmurando as palavras. Acho que é um hábito dela falar baixo. Não sei por quê. A segui e dei a entender a eles que ficassem onde estavam. Pude reparar, a menina já estava cabisbaixa e o cheiro de lágrimas emanava de seu corpo como perfume.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

-O que quer de sua mãe? - sentou-se em uma cadeira, me encarando.

-Como assim?

-Sesshoumaru, me poupe. Você some por 2 séculos e retorna do nada, com uma humana, **sem meus netos. **De fato não foi por saudade de sua solitária mãe que voltaste. O que se passa?

-Queria sua ajuda... Toda noite sonho com ela ... Com Kagura...

-Mais uma humana? – questionou, me interrompendo e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Iie. Haha-uê, onegai... – a repreendi.

-Menos mal. Prossiga.

-Ela era uma youkai que conheci e...

-Se apaixonou? – novamente me pára, se interessando ainda mais, estreitando os olhos, atenta.

-Não vem ao caso.

-Claro que não. – sarcástica, sorriu brevemente, entretida.

-Humpf... Resumindo a ópera: ela morreu e o filho dela também... E agora tenho pesadelos, geralmente são da noite em que...

-Ela se declarou?

-Adoraria que parasse de me interromper.

-Hihi, gomen... Mas vou considerar isso um "sim".

-E é isso. – suspirei impaciente - Não consigo mais fechar os olhos, que ela me aparece. O que faço?

-Você? ...Bem... O que deve fazer, ao certo, não sei. Mas sei o que _não_ fazer: parar de se culpar pela morte dela.

-Como sabe que me culpo pela morte dela? – fitei teus olhos, indagado.

-Acabas de me dizer. – brincou e alisou meu cabelo. -Seu diagnóstico: sofre de paixão aguda.

-Mamãe? – abaixei o rosto decepcionado.

-Sim?

-Cale-se. – levantei-me irritado.

-Ouse falar assim comigo novamente! – apontou o dedo para mim, me desafiando. Suspirei, virando-me para a saída.

-Aonde vai? – questionou pondo as mãos sobre meus ombros.

-Embora... Acho que já deixou claro que não tem como me ajudar.

-Interesseiro.

-Tenho a quem puxar. – impliquei lhe fitando os orbes.

-Filho ingrato. – me puxou pelo braço até um quarto. – Passe a noite aqui ao menos. Eu deixo _o lixo _ficar... Apenas não garanto que não haverá veneno no jantar dela.

-Ouse _você_ fazer isso.

-Estou brincando querido. – saiu e me deixou com meus pensamentos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-E o que aconteceu depois, Chichi-uê?

-Rin, aqui na casa de minha mãe, peço que não me chame desta maneira, certo?

-Hai.

-Depois...Vejamos...

* * *

**Já estava tudo arranjado, anunciariam para a "população" em poucas semanas, em quanto isso os 'noivos', tinha que fazer com que aparentasse aos outros que era por _amor_ que aconteceria a união. **

**Ele saía, ela deveria ir atrás, demonstrando devoção. Ela espirrava, ele tinha que ter o lenço... E assim em diante. Certa noite... **

**-Yoshiko... – estava meu pai ajoelhado ao lado da cama dela, quando a despertou, quase foi degolado pela espada que saiu debaixo do travesseiro da youkai. – Que tipo de mulher é você? **

**-Do tipo que não precisa que a protejam. **

**-Entendido... –sorriu divertido com ela. – Venha comigo. **

**-Aonde? – sentou-se o observando se levantar. **

**-Surpresa. – falou misterioso. **

**Ele a levou em passos silenciosos pelos corredores quietos e vazios. Chegaram na saída dos criados da casa, abriu um sorriso simpático e continuou a guiá-la por entre as árvores da densa floresta. Chegou a um ponto em que não tinha mais nada a sua frente, mostrando um abismo. O céu escuro não permitia enxergar muito bem ainda... **

**-O que há? – questionou a youkai. -Apenas mais uns minutos e verá. – disse em tom baixo, a levou consigo até a beirada, sentando-se ali. – Já vai começar, olhe... **

**Apontou para um lugar distante, aonde o sol vinha a iluminar as terras e águas do vale, dando um tom alaranjado nos lagos que o refletiam. Viu os orbes âmbar da moça brilharem, como nunca antes os havia reparado. **

**-Arigatou. – virou-se para ele sorrindo com gratidão. **

**-Achei que gostaria de aproveitar um último momento sozinha, quer dizer... Eu estou aqui... Mas, sem ninguém parar ter que causar boa impressão, criados e família... **

**-Agradeço novamente, Inutaisho-chan, é maravilhoso. **

**Ele se deitou na grama, deixando as pernas penderem e observando o céu. Agora já em seu azul infinito. Fitou por um breve segundo a criatura de madeixas brancas, iluminada pelo sol da manhã, comparando-a com um anjo sem asas. Riu com seus pensamentos fúteis sobre a moça. **

**-Deite-se também, Yoshiko. **

**-Eu devo? – olhou para ele na dúvida. **

**-Ninguém te impedirá. – sorriu para ela, estendendo o braço como travesseiro. Com cautela, a youkai se recostou no corpo dele, vindo a contemplar o céu sem nuvens. **

**De repente seus sensíveis ouvidos captam um murmuro, como uma melodia sem letras. Olhou para o lado, encontrando nada menos que um intenso âmbar lhe velando também. Com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, sorriu. **

**-O que cantava? **

**-Algo que ouvi de um aldeão. **

**-Cante-a para mim? **

**-Não sou cantor. **

**-Não sou crítica. **

**-Sei... – implicou com ela, enquanto a menina emburrava. – Está bem, eu canto. – facilmente derrotado pelos olhos carentes, lhe tocou a face, a virando um pouco para o lado, e a sussurrou em sua orelha. A youkai que havia fechado os olhos...**

* * *

-Esqueceu de um trecho, meu filho. 

-Haha-uê! -assustado me virei para trás e a encontrei na porta nos observando.

-Não sentiu minha presença... Sesshoumaru, tenho que dizer que você está me decepcionando muito ultimamente.

-Pra mim tinhas ido dormir.

-Não justifica mesmo assim.

-Oyasumi nasai... – a pequena fez mesura sem levantar os olhos em direção de minha mãe e ia rastejando para trás.

-Já vais dormir? A história não acaba ai. – segurei se braço, lhe chamando a atenção.

-Não quero incomodar, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Tudo bem então... Boa noite.

-Não precisam interromper apenas porque estou aqui. Afinal é sobre mim que conta a história, não? Volte e sente-se, garota.

-Hai, senhora. – voltou e se pôs em minha frente, acanhada.

-Continuarás? – lhe indaguei.

-Você estava contando tão bem meu filho. Pode continuar. – com um ar meio irônico acariciou meus cabelos.

- Hai... Ah, não esqueci de parte alguma... Apenas fiz adaptações. Primeiro porquê não sou cantor, segundo a Rin é pequena ainda, Haha-uê.

-O quê? – a menina inocente piscou os olhos. – O seu pai beijou sua mãe, foi isso?

-Acho que ela não é tão ingênua assim, querido. – minha mãe me fitou, divertida.

-Rin, quem lhe disse isso? – falei com voz grave, acordando o inútil youkai verde.

-Senhor Jaken... – apontou para ele, e o bichinho não entendia nada.

-Ano?

-**_Jaken!_** Grrr... – me levantei, o pegando pela gola de sua veste lhe soquei a face. – O que você não tem dentro dessa cabeça além de merda, seu babaca?!

-Perdão sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru! – o taquei no chão, tinha o nariz sangrando, não sei se exagerei na reação, mas quando retornei a olhar a menina, tinha os olhos arregalados e as mãos comprimidas.

-Rin. – a chamei.

-Sim? – me olhou receosa.

-O que mais o imbecil aqui disse para você?

-Nada senhor Sesshoumaru...

-Espero que seja apenas isso mesmo. – repreendi o youkai novamente. Sentei-me e senti como se estivesse sendo observado.

-Sesshoumaru, querido, não lembro de ser **_tão_** **_gentil_** com as palavras como foi agora.

-Há certas coisas as quais não posso tolerar, Haha-uê. Ela é uma criança ainda!

-Gomen nasai... Chichi-uê... – me sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Daijobu... – me virei para trás. – Jaken? Está vivo?

-Àsss ordensss sssenhor Sssessshoumaru... – levantou uma mão, ensangüentada, para mostrar que estava tudo "ótimo".

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Andávamos eu e minha mãe nos jardins da casa. Um silêncio confortador pairaa, até que ela para de caminhar e me fita.

-Ela te chamou de "Chichi-uê", mesmo?

-Oro? - nem estava ouvindo o que falava.

-A humana, ela te chamou de pai?

-Un. - naturalmente, respondi.

-Meus deuses...

-Algum problema?

-Nem irei te responder.

-Ela é diferente das outras.

-Ela está tomando conta de meu filho, corpo e alma, assim como Izayoi com seu pai.

-Não a amo desta maneira.

-Mas ainda assim à ama.

-Não posso mais ficar com ela, já está na hora de enfrentar o mundo por si só.

-O que pretendes então?

-Deixá-la com a humana de Inuyasha, talvez.

-Não desgosto tanto da criança para jogá-la à morte dessa maneira. Cruzes! A "humana de Inuyasha"?! Me poupe.

-Do que falas? A garota não é tão má assim.

-Por Kami! Sesshoumaru! - me deu um merecido tapa no rosto. - Acorde e preste atenção no que está falando!

-Gomen nasai.

-Ela irá ficar comigo até você encontrar um lugar direito para a menina. - ordenou-me voltando a andar.

-Hai, Haha-uê.

Continuei a acompanhando com distância boa. Até que senti meu braço pesar um pouco, quando olho para baixo encontro Rin agarrada ao meu braço. Minha mãe continuou seu caminho, como se soubesse que eu quisesse que nos deixasse sozinho. Cabisbaixa, eu não podia entender muito bem o que dizia...

-Onegai... Iie... O que... O que eu fiz? ... Magoei-te?

-Rin... - me abaixei e levantei seu rosto para olhar melhor seus olhos... Chorava, silenciosa. Limpei as lágrimas de seu rosto. - Você estava ouvindo nossa conversa?

-Sim...

-Já lhe disse que é feio fazer isso. Agora veja: acabou chorando.

-Que diferença faz se você vai me abandonar de qualquer maneira? - soluçou, engolindo o choro.

-Ainda não me decidi sobre isto.

-Parecias bem certo do que fazer ao conversar com a senhora Yoshiko. - me contradisse, virando-se de costas.

-Você já está bem grandinha para fazer pirraça, não acha? Vamos, pare com isso. - a virei para mim.

-...Demo ... Watashi ... Eu quero ficar com você... - voltou a derramar água dos orbes castanhos. - ... Para sempre... Haja o que houver.

-Não é simples assim...

-Me diga qual o problema então!? Eu farei o impossível para conseguir ficar com o senhor! - me abraçou forte e teimosa.

-Rin... - fiz carinho em suas costas e olhei fixamente para seus olhos - Você está crescendo. Vai chegar uma hora que não irá mais querer ficar comigo... Vai querer ter uma família, amigos... Coisas as quais não estão ao meu alcance para te proporcionar... Já dei tudo que podia dar praticamente. - engoli em seco e retornei a falar, com uma calma que nem eu mesmo sabia que podia falar - Quando se tornar uma... Mulher, moça ou como vocês chamem, eu não poderei te ensinar nada, já que não sei nada disso. Quem vai te explicar tudo que quiser saber?

-Sua mãe?

-Não acho que ela seja a pessoa mais indicada para isso... Ela não gosta de ...

-Humanas. - piscou, com tristeza, umidecendo os lábios.

-Isso também.

-Já me acostumei com pessoas que não gostam de humanas... - virou as costas para mim e foi andando sem me dizer nada.

- Aonde vais ?

-Nenhum lugar... Apenas quero ficar sozinha...

-Não demore. - achei melhor não impedí-la, já que talvez fosse me odiar mais ainda por isso.

-Que diferença faz...? - com certeza me odiaria. Seu tom de voz foi diferente de todas as vezes em que falava comigo. Fria e sem sentimentos... Algo estranho vindo dela.

* * *

**__**

**_Fim do Capítulo 2 _**

_Bem gente, eu to demorando mais para enviar os capítulos porque na verdade eu nem deveria estar no pc... Sabem como é vida de estudante... Sem tempo pra nada. Mas de vez em quando eu consigo vim aqui e digitar um pouco._

_Ah é: Muuiiiitíssimo obrigado pelos reviews!!_

_Beijos,_

_Clarisse._

_ps: qualquer dúvida podem me perguntar! _


	3. Devaneios

**_More Than Words 2 _****_- More Than Feelings_**

**_Capítulo 3 - Desvaneios?_**

* * *

Estava eu, sentado na varanda, em minha **quase**, enfatizemos bem o QUASE, paz. Quando escuto vozes vindas da sala, como que não quisessem ser ouvidas. As ignorando por um tempo, passei a prestar atenção ao ouvir referência à minha pessoa. 

-Rin.

-Sim, Yoshiko-sama? - com desânimo respondeu.

-Quero conversar com você sobre meu filho... Que isso não saia daqui.

-Certo. - ela se sentou à frente da youkai.

-Você sabe exatamente por quê ele tem tido esses pesadelos?

-Por causa de Kagura, creio eu.

-Sim isso eu sei... Mas, por quê? O que esses dois tiveram?

-De tudo não sei. Apenas o suficiente para entender a dor de Sesshoumaru-san...

-Conte-me tudo.

-Isso é muito pessoal dele... Não acho que devo lhe...

-Faça o que mando, menina! - lhe interrompeu, a repreendendo com os olhos.

-Hai. - respirou fundo já se arrependendo profundamente. - Eles se conheciam há bastante tempo. Desde antes mesmo de me lembrar. As vezes nós a ajudávamos quando estava à beira da morte. Ele sempre a salvara. Mas, ela não tinha um coração... É complicado de explicar; O "pai" dela, Naraku, o guardava consigo, para que ela o obedecesse sempre. - Parou para pensar e continuou, com um ar mais sério. - Até que uma noite o senhor Sesshoumaru voltou com a barriga sangrando, tinha sido esfaqueado. Eu perguntei o que aconteceu, mas não obtive resposta.

-Ela o esfaqueou?

-Não sei, senhora.

-Por que alguém faria isso?

-Gomen. - baixou a cabeça como quem não tinha mais nada a falar.

-Há algo mais?

-Na... - parou e refletiu - Me lembro vagamente deste dia... Foi meses depois deste acontecimento. Kagura apareceu grávida. Disse que o filho era do senhor Sesshoumaru, o que ele obviamente negava. Enquanto ela tinha a criança, ele lutava contra Inuyasha, algo haver com "Ter alguém..."

-"...Para proteger." - completou-a. - O que ele respondeu?

-Que não era da conta de ninguém.

-Claro... - revirou os olhos.

-Disse que não precisava de ninguém. Um discurço muito bem elaborado, se me permite dizer, sobre a insignificância da raça humana, em especial a parte feminina. - sarcástica, engoliu em seco e retornou a falar - Enfim... Inuyasha o derrotou. Quando foi ao chão, murmurou que a criança que nascia era de Naraku.

-O pai dela?!

-Sim... - parou de falar ao reparar que eu entrei, coisa que minha mãe, que estava de costas, nem imaginava.

-Ele a seduziu. - a minha voz ecoou pelo salão de paredes geladas, fazendo a menina extremesser. Continuei, caminhando até elas. - Usou minha imagem para isso. Ela morreu após o parto, não suportando. Não pudemos fazer nada. Matei seu filho, antes que virasse uma ameaça. - a cada passo que dava, ela se encolhia mais.

-Que história interessante, meu filho.

-Rin, já se banhou hoje?

-Não ainda, se...

-Vá agora. - a cortei, ela correu sala a fora, já entendendo o recado.

-Não seja rude com a menina. Simpatizei com esta.

-Se quisesse saber algo, perguntasse à mim.

-Ela me pareceu saber tudo direitinho.

-Rin não tem nada a ver com isso.

-O quê? Tem medo que ela recorde coisas desagradáveis? Que você disse, claro. - lhe fitei com um tanto de ódio se querem saber. Riu abafado e veio a falar novamente - Não há como mudar o passado, o que foi dito não será apagado do coração dela, mesmo que esqueça por pouco.

-Eu sei. Mas, quanto menos ela lembrar disso, melhor.

-Como queiras. Demo, como se ofereceu, vou perguntar: se gostava tanto de Kagura, por quê não a trouxe de volta com Tenseiga?

-Não pude.

-A espada não funcionou?

-Iie... Watashi... - tornei minha atenção ao chão, tentando explicar. Quando ela decidiu tomar minhas dores, desisti.

-Entendo... Mas é uma pena, ela parecia ser interessante.

-Com licença. - virei-me, dando fim ao assunto e indo em direção à varanda, novamente.

-Vai se deitar?

-Un... Irei encontrar quem eu não pude proteger - continuei caminhando.

-Mande lembranças. - em um tom piedoso, sussurrou e deu as costas.

* * *

_-Sesshoumaru. - a youkai dos penetrantes orbes avermelhados contemplava a meia lua do céu, me chamou, mostrando uma estrela._

_-Un? - observávamos, sentados, o universo de diversas cores sob nossas cabeças._

_-Como é ser livre?_

_-Livre? - a fitei._

_-Hai. Você sabe... - ensinuou as palavras._

_-Ah... Não sei se sou a pessoa certa para te responder isso._

_-Onegai. Tente responder._

_-Não é muito diferente de ser "preso". Assim como a Lua está presa a negritude do céu e as estrelas presas a luz do Sol para brilharem._

_-Queria sentir como é... - os olhos se perdiam em alguns de seus pensamentos. Virei seu rosto para mim e..._

* * *

-Senhor Sesshoumaru. 

-Ano...? - despertei, sendo tirado de minhas fantasias e desvaneios. Encontrei um par de orbes marrom aguado me velando com carência e desespero. - Rin... O que aconteceu?

-...Lobos apareceram e ... - após esfregar os olhos pesados e úmidos, murmurou com voz trêmula. - E o senhor não estava lá para me salvar... Então... - segurei sua mão para que parasse de falar, já até havia entendido: sonhara com aquele dia em que "morreu" e eu a salvei. Por incrível que pareça, ela continuou falando. - E quando o senhor apareceu... Me disse as mesmas palavras daquele dia...

Aquele dia... Me recordo bem... Acho que foi um dos piores da vida dela.

* * *

**_-Kagomeee! – despertou ao sentir o cheiro de Kagome mudar, de forte para fraco. Se levantou tirando as últimas forças de sua alma. Tentando chegar até ela._**

**_-Humpf, Inuyasha...Parece que você está cada vez mais atraído por humanas. Por que protegê-las? Por que ter saudades? Por que amá-las? – foi andando ao seu lado com um metro de distância. Olhando com nojo para a cena. - Eu herdei o poder de nosso pai, mas não herdei a piedade para com a raça humana. Uma mulher humana. A sua mãe. Como ele pode amar uma coisa como aquela?! - revirou os olhos apenas de lembrar da cena em que a conheceu pela primeira vez. E relembrar o motivo da morte do estimado pai - No final a fraqueza que originou-se de tal sentimento transformou nosso pai, nisso que você é hoje: fraco. – após mesmo ele ter dito esta palavra o hanyou caiu na grama, quase sem forças. Apenas a meio metro de distância da menina. – Há sangue sujo correndo nas veias do seu corpo. Pode ser que esse sangue esteja fazendo que você esteja se sentindo atraído por humanas. – Continuou caminhando mesmo sem o garoto se mover. Parou em frente a púbere desmaiada, estreitando o olhar - Meus olhos não gostam delas. Dessas criaturas baixas chamadas humanas! _**

**_Fez como quem ia chutá-la, mas Sango se pos de pé entrando em sua frente. _**

**_-Não vai encostar nem uma pata nela! – o encarou destemida._**

**_-Coisas nojentas e repugnantes! – deu uma patada na mulher que lhe encarava, a fazendo cair no chão. _**

**_-Sango! – o monge a chamou querendo saber se estava tudo bem com ela. Fitou o taiyoukai com frieza. Ameaçou-o de abrir o Kazaana, apontando a mão lacrada para ele, com a mão em cima do lacre. _**

**_-Faça. _**

**_-O que?_**

**_-Faça! – indiferente desafiou o homem. Que se pos de pé, olho a olho com ele. Ainda apontando a "arma". _**

**_-Já que pediu! – abriu o buraco-do-vento bem em frente ao nariz dele, mas antes que pudesse reagir, o taiyoukai de grande pelo prateado tinha liberado veneno em seu rosto. Apenas teve tempo de ver o adversário levantando Kagome novamente. _**

**_-Sabe Sesshoumaru...Feh...Não isso o que aquela garotinha tem a dizer... – Inuyasha se encontrava atrás dele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Tinha tido tempo para pegar Tetsusaiga e voltar ao normal. Chamou a atenção do irmão rapidamente, o fazendo soltar Kagome e lhe cortou na perna. _**

**_Caído, o que viu foi uma menina de menos de seis anos de vida com lágrimas nos olhos. Pondo-se a correr de volta para a mata fechada. _**

**_-Rin!_**

* * *

-Venha... - me levantei e a puxei por sua mão até o armário do corredor. Ela iluminava nosso caminho com uma vela pequena enquanto soluçava, tentando engolir o choro. Peguei um futon enrolado, uma coberta. A menina me fitava sem entender o que eu queria. 

Voltando para o quarto, estendi a nova cama ao lado da minha com uma pequena distância. Tirei a vela de sua mão a colocando no chão, não muito longe de nossos leitos. Sentei-me, ensinuando para que fizesse o mesmo. Ela me imitou, meio cabisbaixa e evitando me olhar.

-Rin? Onegai... Pare de chorar... - a fiz olhar para mim - Deixarei com que durma em meu quarto, apenas... Não mencione isso com ninguém... Não vão ter uma boa imagem sua se souberem disso, certo?

-Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru-san.

-Fale direito. - não estava mais suportando essa mudança de comportamento dela. Não combina com ela essa expressão triste e indiferente. Apertei sua mão com força sem ao menos reparar.

-Está me machucando... Onegai... Pare... - ela me encarou com os orbes arregalados, ainda com lágrimas a sair destes.

-Perdão... - respirei fundo, reavendo a paciência. - Mas me prometa, que não irá continuar chorando? - limpei sua face da água.

-Não posso prometer algo que não irei cumprir... - virou o rosto, soluçando mais uma vez.

-Acho melhor irmos dormir. - apaguei a vela e me deitei. Já não ia conseguir manter uma "conversa" sem que a machucasse mais.

Ela fez o mesmo. Alguns minutos se passaram, ainda assim podia ouvir o som das lágrimas vindo a pingar. Não falo nada até que sinto algo puxando minha mão. Abro os olhos lentamente, encontro a _minha pequena_ me velando.

-...Não me deixe... - sussurrou para mim. - Onegai...

-Shhh... Tente esquecer isso... - apertei sua mão em uma espécie de ... Carinho? Acho que é assim que o chamam...

-...Não me deixe. - a trouxe para mais perto, abraçando seu pequeno corpo. O choro silencioso foi cessando lentamente enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos.

-_Iro aseteita ano hi no yume mo, hokori mamire datta miraizu mo_

_**( Até os sonhos desbotados daquele dia, Até o desenho do sonho coberto de pó)**_

-Ano? - me velou.

-_kimi ga itsumo soko de mitete kureteta kara, kanawanai toboyaiteta hibi mo, toumawari shiteta dake no michi mo, norikoe boku wa ima koushite koko ni irunda_

**_(É porque você sempre esteve olhando daí  
Até o dia que soltava uma voz baixa que não satisfazia  
Até o caminho que estive apenas dando voltas  
Eu que superei isso, agora estou aqui desse jeito)_**

_Boku wa nani shite agereta no darou? Nani shite agere nakatta no darou? Arukara zutto jibun ni toi kakete mita kedo, nando kokoro no tobireta taitemo, bin no oku hikidashi akete mitemo, dete kuru no wa tanoshikatta omoide bakaride._

**_(O que será que eu fiz por você?  
O que que será que não consegui fazer por você?  
Desde daquele dia até agora voei longe de mim mesmo  
Mesmo abrindo as postas do meu coração várias vezes  
Mesmo abrindo a gaveta do fundo do meu peito  
A única coisa que saiu forami as lembranças boas)_**

-...Que música é essa?

-A canção que meu pai cantou para minha mãe, naquele dia... Bem, é apenas um trecho...

-Lindo... - voltou a afundar o rosto em meu peito. "Lind**O**"? Não creio que se referia à música... Mas quem vai saber?...

Finalmente adormecia; com o rosto mergulhado em minhas roupas, as apertando contra a face. Junto dela, eu vinha a dormir. Desta vez, não sonhei com Kagura... Não tive pesadelos. Sonhei com ela: Rin.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amanheceu uma manhã caotica demais para o meu gosto. Afinal, quem gosta de acordar com sua mãe berrando nos seus ouvidos?! Ainda mais um youkai com sentidos aguçados como os meus. Eu não gosto, defiinitivamente.

Contarei do início:

Lá estávamos nós dois dormindo, quando desperto tranqüilo e encontro o sereno rosto de Rin, adormecida em meu peito. Lhe acaricio a face e esta vem a acordar.

-Ohayo. Vamos levantar?

-...Uhn?... Iie. - deu um pequeno bocejo e afundou-se novamente em meu corpo.

-Rin. - a sacudo de leve para olhar para mim.

-Deixe-me dormir só mais um pouco... - coçou os orbes sonolentos, me olhando. Por um instante me senti terrívelmente incomodado com aqueles olhos morenos e ingênuos. Seu rosto enrusbeceu.

Por incrível que fosse, no mesmo momento, minha mãe abre a porta de meu quarto com um "leve" ar de preocupação.

-Sesshoumaru, acorde!! A menina su... - vinha correndo e pára de repente, quase tropeçando - Oh... Deculpem-me... Interrompo?

-Não, tudo bem. - Rin se soltou de mim e fez uma mesura, meio nervosa e atrapalhada, se retirando de cabeça baixa.

-Nem irei perguntar o que se passava aqui. - me olhou séria.

-Ótimo. Não irei perder meu tempo explicando. - levantei-me e fui em busa de uma nova roupa para o dia.

-Estou _esperando_, Sesshoumaru. - fechou a porta atrás de si com força. Não ia sair dali tão cedo.

-_Pensei que não quisesse saber._

-_Pensei que meu filho ainda era sensato. Mas acho que me enganei..._ - olhou para minha cama, e inspirou o ar do aposento, estreitando os olhos. Virou de supetão e apontou o dedo em minha direção. - Vocês por acaso... - fez uma cara de nojo e continuou - '_dormiram_' juntos?

-Sim. Não da maneira como pensa. Apenas a deixei ficar abraçada em mim.

-Doshite? - cruzou os braços, me encarando.

-Ela teve um pesadelo.

-E eu tenho cara de quê? Idiota?!? - puxou o lençol de minha cama e me mostrou uma mancha de sangue. Arregalei os orbes por um instante. Rin havia... Na minha cama... Comigo do lado? ... Sinceramente, meu estômago embrulhou para nunca mais desembrulhar de novo. - Sangue! Sangue em sua cama. Até parece que você não sabe o que acontece quando uma mulher se deita pela primeira vez.

Quando me toquei que ela estava la fora sem saber o que havia acontecido, ignorei minha mãe e corri pelos corredores em sua procura. Tudo bem que eu não tinha me _relacionado _com Rin a este ponto. Afinal, ela so dormiu ao meu lado. Coisa que já tinha feito antes...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Rin?! - abri a porta de seu quarto. A encontro sentada no chão, abraçada às pernas e chorando.

-Eu vou morrer? - ela me olhou com os orbes vermelhos. - Dói minha barriga.

-Não, Rin, você não vai morrer... Pelo contrário... Olha isso que aconteceu... É normal em meninas depois de uma certa idade... E... Eu não sei nada sobre isso. Então vou pedir para minha mãe te ajudar, está bem? - ela fechou os olhos em conscentimento e enxugou os olhos. - Consegue se levantar?

-Watashi... - ela mostrou um mancha de sangue na perna e ambos enrusbecemos novamente. - Acho melhor não me mover.

-Certo. Vou chamá-la aqui.

Nesse dia, eu estava mais nervoso do que lembro estar. Meio atrapalhado e gaguejando. Definindo: idiota.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As duas já estavam dentro daquele quarto à uma hora. Não me suportava mais de ... De... Bem sei lá o que estava sentindo, oras! Finalmente: minha mãe entra na sala e se põem ao meu lado.

-Desculpe por ter pensado que vocês... - veio se desculpando em primeiro lugar. Ótimo começo.

-Não há problema.

-Meu filho também não coopera, não concorda? - arquiou uma sombrancelha, me velando com ar brincalhão.

-Un. - ela riu abafado - E como ela está?

-Não quer ver sua cara tão cedo depois do que eu expliquei para ela.

-Haha-uê! - fiquei constrangido novamente. Isso está se tornando muito repetitivo.

-Brincadeira, querido. Nossa como está estressado.

-"**_Minha mãe também não coopera, não concorda?" _**- lhe encarei com raiva.

-Pode ficar calmo. Ela apenas está embarassada com o que aconteceu, e quis um tempo para se " recompor ", então ela vem e fala conosco. Vocês são muito apegados. Nunca vi tal coisa.

-Eu a criei, isso é normal, não acha?

-Sim. O que quero dizer é que...

A menina entra na sala sem nos olhar, senta e abre um breve sorriso. Meu nariz capturou um cheiro diferente do que era o dela antes. Era estranho... Um cheiro meio... Doce? Mas como eu não havia sentido-o antes eu não sei. Sem nem reparar, fitei minha mãe. Esta abriu um sorriso malicioso. Tinha algo errado...

-Perdão, Sesshoumaru-sama. - ela sussurrou baixo de mais, quase não a escutei.

-Daijobu.

-Er... Eu achei muito bonita a canção que o senhor Inutaisho cantou para a senhora Yoshiko. - meio enrolada, tentava puxar assunto para tirar nossos pensamentos no ocorrido... Vou lher dizer que não estava funcionando muito bem, aquele cheiro ainda vinha forte em minhas narinas.

- Ah, meu filho lhe cantou-a, então?

-Apenas um trecho. Para eu saber como era. - sorriu, ingênua. Minha mãe me entreolhou e se levantou.

-Vocês me deêm licença por uns instantes. Já voltarei.

-Hai.

Ao sair, o silêncio reinou na sala. Nunca pensei que poderia faltar assunto à aquela garota tagarela.

-Menina, Rin, você parece diferente. - Jaken se pos a conversar com ela.

-Não é nada, senhor Jaken.

-Tem um cheiro de... Floressss. É algum tipo de perfume?

-Sim... A senhora Yoshiko-sama que o colocou em mim.

-Grrrr... - Aí estava o problema. Já até sei que tipo de perfume minha mãe havia mandado ela passar.

-Ssssenhor Sssessshoumaru? Está rosnando. - o ignorei e fui atrás de minha mãe.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-O que passou nela? - entrei em seu quarto sem ao menos bater antes. Escovava os cabelos com as mãos.

-Nada demais... Se chama 'Rosa do campo', gostou?

-Está destruindo minha concentração!

-E para quê você precisa de concentração? - me fitou, 'engraçada' de mais para o meu gosto.

-Não é de sua conta! Eu tenho meus problemas para resolver também, sabia?

-Pensei que fosse gostar. - baixou o tom de voz, e com o olhar perdido continuou - Era o preferido de seu pai... Ele que o deu para mim.

-Haha-uê...

* * *

Oiii gentee! tudo bem? Aqui é a louca da autora vindo agradecer os reviews, sugestões e coments que vocês tem me mandado, por aqui e pelo orkut também!!

Estão gostando da fic?

Podem falar mesmo hein, se acharem que não estiver boa, pleeeease me digam! xDD

Olha a música que o Sesshoumaru canta para a Rin, é um trecho da canção:

**_"Kimi Ni Negai Wo"_**

do cantor:

**_Miyavi_**

Eu sou uma grande fã dele graças à um amigo meu. E achei que a música ia ficar legal colocada em partes ao decorrer da fic.

Mas se vocês puderem baixá-la, tenho certeza que vão gostar. Não é a mais animada dele, claro. Mas é muito linda. Tem outras ótimas também, como "Pop is dead", "Jibun Kakumei" etc...

Nossa me empolguei aqui em falar sobre ele XD.

Vou indo, mas não demoro pra voltar!

BrigadoooooooO!!!!!!

**__**


	4. Não É Um Adeus

**_More Than Words 2 - More Than Feelings_**

**_Capítulo 4 - Não É Um Adeus _**

_Trilha do capítulo: Pretty Baby - Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/RELEMBRANDO-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

-O que passou nela? - entrei em seu quarto sem ao menos bater antes. Escovava os cabelos com as mãos.

-Nada demais... Se chama 'Rosa do campo', gostou?

-Está destruindo minha concentração!

-E para quê você precisa de concentração? - me fitou, 'engraçada' de mais para o meu gosto.

-Não é de sua conta! Eu tenho meus problemas para resolver também, sabia?

-Pensei que fosse gostar. - baixou o tom de voz, e com o olhar perdido continuou - Era o preferido de seu pai... Ele que o deu para mim.

-Haha-uê...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Posso lhe dizer que os meses foram passando rapidamente. Nem reparei a mudança da noite para o dia, muito menos o quanto a menina Rin cresceu. Realmente, faziam tempos que não visitava minha Haha-uê... Mas, já fiquei muito tempo nessa casa. Não que eu não goste daqui... Apenas... Não sei. Quero ir embora.

Sei bem que ela não vai aceitar isso de primeira, e irá tentar me prender numa pilastra... Pensando bem... Preciso de um tempo sozinho, sem minha mãe, sem Rin, sem Jaken - principalmente Jaken. Um momento de reflexão a mais, sem influências.

As questões são: "_quando?"_ e "_para onde?"_

A resposta é: _"não faço a mínima idéia."_

E é assim que sigo meu caminho. Sem saber para onde ir. Limpar minha consciência dos problemas antigos... Ou dilemas antigos... Dos pesadelos com _ela. _Afinal, minha razão de visitar Yoshiko era essa: tentar parar meus pesadelos. O que eu claramente, esqueci. Já me acostumei com eles, pelo visto...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Encontrei com Rin no corredor. Ela tinha o cabelo preso com alguns enfeites de flores e vestia o kimono bege, que minha mãe lhe dera como presente por virar uma "moça". Lhe chamei, mas aparentemente não me escutou, pos continuou a andar. Estaria me ignorando? Fui atrás dela com calma.

-Vai continuar me seguindo até quando? - me indagou quando chegou à porta de seu quarto.

-Até quando resolver parar e me escutar, talvez.

-Não lhe estou impedindo de falar. - sorriu, simpática - Diga, em que posso lhe ajudar?

-Está parecendo uma criada falando dessa maneira.

-Er... - corou levemente - São as aulas de etiqueta...

-Ah sim. - arqueei uma sombrancelha, "surpreso". Não sabia que estava tendo aulas. Para falar a verdade, não sei o que tem feito ultimamente. Quase não temos nos visto.

-As que você faltou meu filho, lembra? - Yoshiko passou por nos e riu com sua própria piada.

-Rsrs... - a menina à minha frente prendeu o riso. - Perdão.

Revirei os olhos, a ignorando.

-Quero falar com você.

-Venha. - entramos em seu quarto. Este tinha um cheiro bom... Estranho que não lembre dele tão forte assim. Havia um futon enrolado no canto, uma cabiceira, um trocador de roupa com alguns kimonos e obis dobrados ao lado.

-Parece que se adaptou bem.

-Sua mãe é muito generosa comigo. Pensei que ela não gostasse de humanas.

-Não gosta. - andei pelo aposento, o analisando. - Você é diferente das outras humanas...

-Como saber se todas são iguais, se eu sou diferente?

-Pergunte à ela.

-Você também não gosta. Não deveria saber o motivo?

-Está ficando esperta demais... Sempre foi. - lhe fitei de soslaio.

-Sei que não veio aqui para me elogiar. O que foi?

-Quero que jante comigo esta noite. Sim?

-Ano... - ela enrusbeceu um pouco mais - Sim... Claro.

-Ótimo. Me espere no jardim.

-Hai.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Estávamos sentados um de frente ao outro. Não tínhamos trocado muitas palavras até agora... Apenas coisas fúteis como "Como a noite está bonita, cheia de estrelas..." ... e "Vamos?" ... Bem... Realmente um vocabulário muito rico. ... Irei confessar, estava meio nervoso... sem saber o que falar... Como começar?

-Estava com uma cara estranha agora, senhor Sesshoumaru... Sem ofenças, claro... Demo, está tudo bem? - colocou os hachis ao lado de seu prato, me fitando simpáticamente.

-Hai...Ano... Para falar a verdade... Não.

-O que foi? - me olhou um pouco preocupada. Engraçado... Ela parecia ser mais velha do que era... Estava muito séria.

-Rin... Queria falar com você... Sabe... Eu ... - parei para pensar... Não foi fácil contar-lhe isso. - Venha... Vamos dar uma volta...

_**"You light me up and then I fall for you"**_

-Un. - se levantou após mim, ficando ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos.

_**"You lay me down and then I call for you"**_

-Sabe...Eu...Eu tenho que ir embora. - lhe velava, já esperando uma reação ruim.

_**"Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you"**_

-Nani? - ela engasgou com sua própria saliva, o coração pulou uma batida... Pelo jeito, não tão ruim. - Demo... Doshite?!

-Acalme-se. - coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro, consentindo com a cabeça.

-Gomen. - abaixou os orbes. - Po-por que?

-Preciso ficar sozinho... Por um tempo... Não muito tempo.

_**"Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you"**  
_

-Foi por causa daquilo?... Há uns meses atrás? - enrolava a manga do kimono em um dedo, evitando-me.

-Não, nunca seria por causa disso... Você não teve culpa... Er... - só de lembrar fiquei sem jeito, novamente idiota.

_**"Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to"**  
_

-Rsrs... - acho que me viu enrubescer... Bem... Dane-se.

-Eu terei que sair... Mas voltarei...

_**"I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm"**  
_

-Não quero que se vá... Onegai... - parou na minha frente, juntando as mãos em frente ao peito.

-Rin, eu preciso ir...

-... - olhou para o jardim ao lado. - Se você diz...

_**"I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby"**_

Não sei por quê exatamente, mas meu braço se moveu sozinho neste instante a puxou para perto de mim, a envolvendo. Apenas lembro que quando me dei conta, ela soluçava contra meu peito no calor do meu braço... Já que o outro é postiço... Bem... Não quebremos a "mágica"...

-Me prometa que não vai me abandonar... Que não vai me esquecer aqui.

_**"And I know things can't last forever  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn"**_

-...

-Me prometa! - ficamos olho à olho.

_**"Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
So how's it you that makes me better?"**_

-Eu prometo. - afundou novamente o rosto em minhas roupas. Certo que, abraços... São coisas de casal... Coisas bem... Íntimas se querem saber... Demo, ela é como uma filha para mim, e eu não estou nem aí para o que os outros pensam. A apertei mais contra mim. - Não sei quanto tempo vou levar...

-Não muito?

_**"Why can't you hold me and never let go?  
When you touch me it is me that you own"**_

-...Quem sabe... - lhe soltei e a conduzi para dentro de casa novamente.

-Você... Já vai? - parou na porta de seu quarto, virando para mim.

_**"Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again? ... oh pretty baby"**_

-Vou. - seus olhos ficaram mais brilhantes ainda por causa do grande volume de água. Limpei as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto com o verso da mão - Não chore mais... Não é um adeus. É um até logo.

-Até logo...

* * *

**Na primeira vez em que meus pais se separaram por um grande período de tempo, também foi difícil para minha mãe. Ela estava mais sentimental na época, e muitas guerras estavam acontecendo. Conseqüentemente, meu pai passava menos tempo em casa, mesmo na maioria das vezes minha mãe indo à guerra ao seu lado... Existiam as excessões.**

**-Demo... Eu quero ir com você, Inu-chan.**

**-Iie. Yoshiko, não adianta insistir. Não quero que você fique em risco.**

**-Eu já lutei muitas vezes ao seu lado, você nunca pareceu se importar tanto! - o seguia pelo quarto, enquanto esse vestia a armadura.**

**-Antes era diferente.**

**-O quê mudou então?**

**-Eu não te amava tanto como agora. - lhe trouxe para um beijo, a abraçando por sua cintura - E você não carregava nosso filho em sua barriga. - sorriu puramente, juntando seus lábios.**

**-Eu... Realmente... Estou... ? - seus olhos umideceram. - Eu não tinha certeza... Demo... **

**-Hai. - lhe acaríciou a barriga e em seguida limpou seu olhos das lágrimas. **

**-Oh... Inutaisho... - o abraçou apertado. - A-arigatou... Por me dar este filho.**

**-Não é um favor, Yoshi-chan. - deu um último beijo nela e pegou sua espada. - Tenho que ir agora...**

**-Demo...**

**-Eu voltarei logo.**

**-Não demore. - o viu sair do quarto, fechando o sorriso que tinha antes, acariciando seu ventre. - Meu querido filho... _Nosso_ filho.**

* * *

Resolvi começar minha viagem, mais uma vez visitando um velho "parente" ... Que tenho até vergonha que o seja... Demo... É meu meio irmão... Então, terei que suportar. 

Relembrando os motivos de estar visitando-o: a humana dele... Ka... Ka... Ka- alguma coisa... Não me recordo... Algo que me lembra uma galinha... Não é isso, não... Bem, tanto faz. Ela parece ter algo de que eu preciso.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Nunca tinha reparado como Inuyasha mora afastado de minha mãe... Eu sozinho levei meia semana para chegar até aquele fim de mundo desgraçado. Humanos por toda parte. _Uhck..._ Não suporto esse cheiro.

Fui andando pelos campos e plantações até chegar o vilarejo em si. Claro. Todos que me olhavam, tinham os orbes arregalados por minha presença, e desviavam de meu caminho. Parei em frente à um restaurante, ou algo do tipo, perguntei se conheciam Inuyasha. Reação instantânea: apontaram para o fim da rua. Fui seguindo em frente, até que avisto uma humana com roupas estranhas. Era essa mesmo a qual eu procurava.

-Inu-chan, não corra para muito longe. - berrou para um menino, também em trajes esquisitos.

-Kagome? Você viu meu kimono? - Isso! Esse era o nome: Kagome!

Inuyasha saiu do casebre... Mas, quase que eu não o reconheço! Se não fosse por este cheiro único que ele tem, com certeza o ignoraria como qualquer outro. Vestia uma coisa azul nas pernas e algo como uma veste vermelha em cima... Na cabeça dele... Bem, não faço a mínima idéia do que era aquilo... Algo como um chapéu.

-Inuyasha... Há quanto tempo, não?

-Se-sesshoumaru? - pareceu bem surpreso ao me ver. Ao ouvir meu nome a humana se virou para me fitar, pareceu bem chocada. Não sei qual o problema. Estou pintado de verde ou algo assim?!

-O que é isso que está usando? Alguém lhe deu estes trapos pra vestir, foi?

-Se veio até aqui para me enxe o saco, pode ir dando meia volta, porque hoje eu não tô afim.

-Nossa... Quem te ensinou a falar? - o olhei estranhando. Afinal, nunca vi ninguém falar assim.

-Vamos, Kagome. - me ignorou virando as costas. Deu o braço à ela, para andarem. Não tinha reparado antes... Mas... Aquela garota estava grávida? Não... Deve estar gorda mesmo. Nunca que Inuyasha seria capaz de gerar uma criança! Humpf!

-Espere. Desde quando pensa que pode deixar seu irmão mais velho de lado?

-Meio-irmão. - me corrigiu. Bem... É ... Tanto faz. - E sempre pude.

-Inuyasha. - o repreendi. - Tenho assuntos a resolver... Preciso... Preciso de sua ajuda.

Nem mesmo EU acredito que disse isso.

-Ano? - ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Definitivamente : essa cena foi estranha.

- O **_graaande_** senhor Sesshoumaru pedindo ajuda? - me velou da cabeça aos pés, arqueando as sombrancelhas.

-É um assunto importante... Preciso conversar com sua humana... Ka-kagome, certo? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Não vejo motivo para te ajudar.

_-Inuyasha..._ - ela sussurrou, o repreendendo. - _Ao menos escute o que ele tem a dizer._

_-Mas, você tem que ir ao médico. - _respondeu-a, acariciando sua mão.

-Eu posso esperar. - os interrompi, meio sem graça.

-_Eu não gosto de médicos, mesmo..._ - sorriu se virando para mim - Entre... Er... Vou chamar Inu-chan.

Entramos eu e o hanyou. Ela foi buscar o tal "Inu-chan". Sentei de costas para a porta, não vi a criança entrando. Mas ouvi muito bem.

-**CHICHI-UÊ!!** - berrou e se tacou no colo de Inuyasha. ... Eu realmente não sei se seus berros me atordoaram ou o quê... Demo, ele o chamou de "Chichi-uê"? _Aonde esse mundo foi parar?!_ O Inuyasha... Pai?! ... Essa coisa irresponsável, criando uma criança? É uma piada, mesmo.

-Itaiii... Inutaisho não berre no meu ouvido! - brigou com o menino.

-Inutaisho? - indaguei.

-Inutaisho... Conheça seu tio: Sesshoumaru. - a criança dos orbes marrons e cabelos prata me encarou.

-Oi tio. - acenou com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso.

-Er... oi? - eu ainda estava em um certo estado de choque.

-Chega de apresentações, Sesshoumaru. Diga-me, o que quer com Kagome?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eu realmente não queria me expor assim a uma humana - que não fosse Rin - muito menos ao meu meio-irmão. Mas, fazer o quê precisava dela. Pedi para que Inuyasha saísse... E desde quando ele me dá ouvidos? ... Relembrei-os dos acontecimentos com Kagura... No dia em que morreu. Trágico dia este.

-Se me recordo bem... No dia em que Kagura morreu... Naraku continuou vivo. Contanto que ele apareceu depois, tomando conta do corpo de Kikyo.

-Sim...

-Sesshoumaru... Você não tinha matado a criança... Filha de Kagura? Era para Naraku ter morrido, não? Já que o coração estava no corpo do bebê - Inuyasha indagou, forçando a memória. – Eu realmente nunca entendi isso... Mas... Você matou-o?

-Não... Ele já estava morto.

-Como assim?!

-Depois que Naraku desapareceu, reparei que o corpo do bebê não tinha pulso. Isto é, assim que a criança nasceu, ele retirou seu coração, já o transferindo para outro lugar. O lugar onde guardava a alma de Onigumo, aquele que amava Kikyo. Então, deu novo corpo ao Onigumo, mantendo seu coração nele... Entenderam?

-Sim. – a sacerdotisa sussurrou com os orbes perdidos.

-Haha-uê, quem é Oni... Oniga... e Naraka e ... E...

-São pessoas muito malvadas, meu filho, não precisa saber quem eles são.

-E Kikyo? – a garota engoliu em seco ao ouvir a pergunta da criança, respirando fundo e se contendo para não sofrer as memórias.

-Inutaisho, não perturbe sua mãe. – Inuyasha interferiu.

-Vejo que ainda restam ressentimentos. – sussurrei a ele.

-Creio eu, que não viestes aqui para falar apenas sobre coisas do passado.

-Não. Não foi para isso. – olhei para a mulher – Vim pedir um favor... Um grande favor. Não sei se em suas condições poderá realizá-lo.

-Minhas condições? – ela me questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Carrega em seu ventre um herdeiro, não é? – achei que já soubessem... Caso contrário, eram bem tapados.

-Er... Nós não temos certeza...

-Não vem ao caso. – Inuyasha a cortou. – Continue...

* * *

* * *

**_CONTINUA! _**

**_Ta bem, esse capítulo foi menor. Também levei mais tempo para digitá-lo do que eu esperava. To no meio de um bloqueio, então achei melhor postá-lo como está agora. _**

**_No próximo capítulo, quem sabe eu o faça maior? hehe..._**

**_Gomen, gomen!_**

**_Kisu, e obrigado pelos coments._**

**_Qualquer dúvida, review D_**

**_Clarisse!_**


	5. Perdendo A Razão

**_More Than Words 2 - More Than Feelings_**

**_Capítulo 5 - Perdendo A Razão_**

* * *

**_Relembrando:_**

_-Creio eu, que não viestes aqui para falar apenas sobre coisas do passado._

_-Não. Não foi para isso. – olhei para a mulher – Vim pedir um favor... Um grande favor. Não sei se em suas condições poderá realizá-lo._

_-Minhas condições? – ela me questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_-Carrega em seu ventre um herdeiro, não é? – achei que já soubessem... Caso contrário, eram bem tapados._

_-Er... Nós não temos certeza..._

_-Não vem ao caso. – Inuyasha a cortou. – Continue..._

**_Capítulo 5 – Perdendo A Razão_**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Alguns dias depois/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_-Eu sei o que está sentindo, fique calma... Ele vai melhorar_.

_-Mas... Já faz uma semana que... Ele não... Não desperta e ... Como saberei se... Ele vai mesmo acordar? _- a voz de uma pessoa melancólica estava por perto... Era dela... **_Rin..._**Estava preocupada comigo.

_-Quando o pai de Sesshoumaru era vivo, sempre estávamos em perigo, porque tínhamos muitos inimigos. Esses, achavam que me acertando ou a Sesshoumaru, estariam atingindo o ponto fraco de Inutaisho. Demo..._ - engoliu em seco.

_-Mas? _

_-Inutaisho...Bem... Ele não me amava tanto quanto à... _

_-... À humana, mãe de Inuyasha_. - se entreolharam por um instante. - _Não?_

_-Sim_. - minha mãe desviou o olhar, me fitando.

_-Entendo..._ - um clima de tenção se formou, senti alguém segurar minha mão.

_-Não é o fato de ser humana que me incomoda, apenas para esclarecer... Apesar disso influenciar bastante. _

_-Então... O quê? _

-Ela...-abri meus olhos, me sentando. - Ela fez minha mãe...

-Sesshoumaru! - Rin enxugou os olhos após soltar minha mão. - Você acordou... Ureshi! - soluçou, contendo mais lágrimas.

-Ela não saiu de seu lado um instante, Sesshoumaru. - a humana de Inuyasha entrou, deixando o balde que carregava com água, ao meu lado.

-Com licença, crianças. - minha mãe se retirou, reparei que sua voz estava em um timbre comovido. Atrás de si, foi Kagome, me deixando com Rin.

-Está se sentindo melhor? Quer comer algo? Eu posso fazer um peixe para o senhor. Quer... – falava ininterruptamente.

-Rin. – a parei – Não quero nada... Arigatou.

-Er... Você se importaria de... – apontou para meu kimono, estava meio se jeito para pedir. – Tenho que trocar seu curativo. Não sei como conseguiu se machucar daquela maneira. – despi a parte de cima do traje, me deitando.

-Como souberam onde eu estava? – indaguei enquanto retirava um pano ensangüentado de minha barriga.

-Inuyasha... Ele foi à nossa procura, achou Jaken, que tinha ido comprar ... Bem, não interessa. – passou um líquido vermelho e de cheiro forte na ferida, segurei um rosnado de dor.

-O que é isso!? Essa coisa arde! – berrei com ela.

-É-é um remédio. – ficou assustada com minha reação, retirando o algodão de perto de mim – É da era de Kagome-san. Ela disse que ia fazê-lo melhorar.

-É horrível. – resmunguei contendo minha dor.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes, enquanto continuava a limpar a ferida.

-...Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

-Não lhe devo explicações, Rin. – virei o rosto, lhe evitando.

-Não lhe devo atenção, da mesma maneira. – se levantou, jogando o pano úmido de volta no balde. – Termine sozinho, então!

Saiu irritada e com passos apertados.

-O que aconteceu? – minha mãe entrou preocupada. – A menina não parecia estar bem.

-Nada... – fechei meu kimono e com dor me levantei. Fui atrás dela, deixando no quarto minha okaa-san sem entender nada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Rin! - a chamei inutilmente, enquanto sentia meus ferimentos arderem. Já havia rondado todo aquele vilarejo, começavam a acender as fogueiras e velas. O vento cortante e gelado de início de noite soprava.

Cheguei ao início da floresta, e lá estava ela, sentada debaixo de uma árvore grande. Via a grama crescer. Sentei, com uma certa dificuldade, e ficamos assistindo as estrelas aparecerem.

-Eu fui atrás dela. – comecei com uma conversa, quebrando um pouco do silêncio.

-Kagura?

-Sim.

-E?

-Não se importa?

-Deveria? Você não se importa, também. – me encarou com frieza – Deixou a mim e a sua mãe para ir atrás de uma pessoa que já partiu deste mundo. Se você se importasse mesmo, iria pedir uma opinião.

-Não seja egoísta. – voltamos a olhar para o nada.

-Egoísta?! Eu? Humpf... _ridículo – _deu de ombros, indignada.

-Você não sabe como é fechar os olhos e ver o cadáver da única pessoa que realmente amou, escutar seus gritos, os sussurros no vento.

-Você não sabe como é morrer. Não sabe como é acordar com todos que já conheceu na vida, e amou, mortos, não tendo onde, nem em quem se apoiar para poder chorar, além de um inexpressível youkai. – me velou – Nossas infelicidades não se comparam, mas trazem uma mesma dor. Então não diga que não tenho idéia de como seja.

-Eu tentei ir até ela...

_-Eu nem ter a opção de segui-los, tive_. – sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça em seus joelhos dobrados perto do corpo.

-... Não consegui... Por acaso não tenho direito a felicidade, também?! – me exaltei por um momento, minhas feridas arderam mais, evitei rosnar de dor. Observando-me, ela cedeu o colo para mim. Recostei com cuidado em suas pernas, estirando o corpo na grama.

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FLASH BACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _**

_-Kagome, eu preciso que me ajude a falar com Kagura. _

_-Falar com Kagura? Demo... _

_-Ela está morta, eu sei. – suspirei – Eu preciso que faça como com a outra humana de Inuyasha... Aquela de roupa branca e vermelha... A... _

_-Como com Kikyo!? Como uma morta-viva?! – ficou com os orbes arregalados – Por que isso Sesshoumaru? Recuso-me a fazê-lo com alguém! É desumano! _

_-Kagome, eu **necessito **vê-la! Você não entende?! – lhe segurei por seus ombros – Eu estou ficando louco! Preciso fazer com que ela pare! _

_-O que Kagura está fazendo contigo? _

_-O quê ela **não está** fazendo comigo?Apenas falta se materializar na minha frente e me dizer que fui à causa de sua morte. _

_- Sesshoumaru, você tem que parar, e pensar no que está me pedindo! Eu não o farei! _

_-Então eu irei pessoalmente até ela. _

_-Matte! – ainda a ouvir berrar-me, quando saí apressado em direção ao portal do cemitério youkai. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Na porta do cemitério/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _

_-Abram o portão. Sou Sesshoumaru, o portador de Tenseiga. – falei aos guardiões. _

_-Não abriremos, para passar, terá de morrer, como todos aqueles que desejaram entrar no mundo dos mortos. _

_-Servo, onde está sua devoção a mim? _

_-Você não pode perturbar a paz daqueles que já foram, não tem mais o direito de passar por esta porta uma vez que já o fizera. _

_-Me deixem passar, é uma ordem! – levantei a voz. _

_-Se insistes. – um deles pegou sua lança e a apontou para mim. Saquei Tenseiga. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Na casa de Inuyasha /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _

_-Inuyasha, por Kami-sama, ele está insano! – discutiam na sala de casa. _

_-Kagome, Sesshoumaru já é bem velho para saber o que quer da vida, não vou impedi-lo de fazer o que deseja. _

_-Não se trata apenas dele! Ele vai atrás de Kagura! _

_-Deixe-o ir, menos um infeliz nesse mundo. – cruzou os braços, bufando. _

_-INUYASHA! Ele é seu irmão! – o sacudiu pelos braços. _

_-E seu cunhado! E o que eu tenho haver com isso!? _

_-Ele quer trazer Kagura de volta a vida, como a bruxa fez com Kikyo. Você não deve odiá-lo tanto a ponto de deixar que faça uma merda dessas. – levantou mais ainda o volume da voz. _

_-Okaa-san, o que é merda? – a criança inocente perguntou. _

_-Inutaisho, vá para o seu quarto! – revirando os olhos, o respondeu. _

_-Mas o que é merda? . _

_-Obedeça a sua mãe. – Inuyasha apontou para o quarto do menino e ele saiu. _

_-Vá atrás dele, Inuyasha. Ou de alguém que o faça entender. – tinha os olhos preocupados. _

_-Quem? _

_-A menina dele... – parou para refletir - ...Rin. Acho que ela conseguirá fazê-lo entender. _

_-Ela ainda está viva? – fez uma cara de espanto, arqueando as sobrancelhas. _

_-Por que não estaria? _

_-Tanto tempo com meu irmão, eu me matava. _

_-Inuyasha! Ande logo! – o empurrou para fora do casebre, estressada. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- No portal /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Esquivei de um ataque frontal da estatua. Ele destruiu o chão sob meus pés, me fazendo cair nas pedras e ralar a perna. Pus-me em pé rapidamente. Tentei o atacar, mas por mais incrível que fosse, ele estava mais rápido do que eu. _

_-Desista, youkai! _

_-Eu **necessito** que me dê passagem. E nunca que me renderia a um mero ser de pedras. _

_-Esse "mero ser de pedras" não deixará com que atravesse. _

_-Ah, mas vai sim! – insisti mais uma vez – Ou terá que agüentar minha lâmina lhe partindo ao meio. _

_-Terei? – duvidando de mim, lhe cortei parte do braço fora. Que caiu no chão como se tivesse uma avalanche acontecendo, e em seguida um terremoto – o encontro das pedras com o chão. _

_-Fraco de mais. – o outro se pos a me encarar. – Vá embora. _

_Atacou-me nas pernas, com sua espada. Afastando-me dele, tentei chegar perto do portal, mas quando reparei... Minha barriga formigava, latejando. A visão turvando. _

_-Preciso vê-la... – gasto em um último fôlego. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Fim do Flash Back /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- _

-Deve estar sendo difícil para você... - sussurrou ao tirar minha franja de cima dos meus olhos. Fitei-a, ela velava minha barriga. - Seu machucado está sangrando novamente. É melhor voltarmos. - deu o braço para me ajudar a levantar.

-Não. - o segurei, pondo-o em meu peito. - Prefiro ficar aqui.

-Sim... - consentiu com a cabeça. - Sabe...Você também tem direito a felicidade.

-Humpf... Quem me dera. - fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

_-Apenas não reparou que ela está ao seu lado... -_ falou baixo, acariciando meu rosto. - Por enquanto, descanse.

-Rin?

-Un?

-Sobre o que conversavam, você e minha mãe, quando acordei?

-Bem... O senhor sabe. - tentou evitar o assunto.

-Diga-me, quero ouvir de você.

-O por quê de não se darem com humanas... Ela tentava me explicar o quê lhe fez ter esse desgosto com minha raça.

-E você entendeu?

-Ela não conseguiu terminar, senhor. - abri os orbes, e analisei aquela expressão de insegurança, estampada em sua face.

-Não me chame de senhor... Onegai.

-Hai. - sorriu por dentro.

-Lhe explicarei, então.

* * *

**Quando já tinha completado muitos anos de vida, e retornava para a nova casa de meus pais, estrategicamente excluída da sociedade. Assim também de futuras batalhas que podiam ocorrer. Mas, finalmente, a guerra dera uma trégua. Vou de encontro com minha doente mãe. **

**-Inutaisho? É você, amor? - ela procurava por um rosto na escuridão de seu quarto. **

**-Não, Haha-uê... Sou eu. - sentei-me ao lado de sua cama. Ela pegou em minha mão, abrindo um sorriso, que na verdade queria mais demonstrar sua tristeza por não ser quem esperava. **

**-Estás tão crescido, que já estou confundindo-o com seu pai, querido... Como andas? **

**-Melhor que a senhora, eu suponho. - seu corpo estava quente como lenha em brasa, estava abatida e despenteada. **

**-Não deve ser animador voltar para casa depois de meses fora, na guerra, e não ter as boas vindas merecidas, perdoe sua mãe? **

**-Tudo bem... Eu entendo. **

**-Como ... ele está? **

**-Ele... Resolveu ficar por lá. - pela primeira vez, menti para minha mãe. **

**-Diga a verdade. Seu coração pulou algumas batidas, querido, não tente me enganar. - era esperta até demais. **

**-Ele está na nossa antiga casa. **

**-Com quem? - me fitou dentro dos orbes. **

**-Haha-uê... **

**-Deixe-me ao menos saber o nome da infeliz! Por kami. **

**-...Uma humana... Izayoi. - engoli em seco, não queria contar isso a ela. **

**-Maldita seja... - teve um acesso de tosse, levando a mão para a boca. **

**-Não vamos tocar mais nesse assunto por hora. Tens que ficar de repouso. - mesmo que não quisesse, lhe deixei no quarto, para chorar suas mágoas. **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

**Ela entrou na sala, já com o corpo recuperado da gripe que pegara. Sentou ao meu lado, suas olheiras demonstravam as noites sem dormir que passara. Não ousei questionar se queria alguma coisa durante esse tempo que ficou em seu quarto. Acho que conhecia minha Haha-uê muito bem... Ou a mim mesmo, somos tão parecidos. Nessas horas, o pior a se fazer é se aproximar dela, tenho 50 por cento de chance de sair aleijado do quarto. **

**-Está melhor? – a fitei de esgueira. **

**- Pior impossível. – respondeu-me abrindo um sorriso. **

**-Que bom que melhorou, Haha-uê. – disse ironicamente, afinal, da doença ela estava recuperada, e isso era o que realmente importava. **

**-Não me aborreça, Sesshoumaru. – passou por mim, indo em direção à cozinha. **

**_-Venha aqui..._**** – falei suavemente, lhe puxando pelo braço com cuidado. Ela afundou o rosto em meu peito, a abracei apertado. – _Vai dar tudo certo. _**

**_-Eu não acho que vá... –_**** soluçou entre as palavras – Seu pai... Não... Não... **

**-Mamãe... – acariciei suas costas. Aquele cheiro invadiu minhas narinas, a primeira vez que o sentia vindo de minha mãe... Medo. Tinha medo... **

**-_O que eu faço? ...Sesshoumaru... O que eu faço? – _repetia incansavelmente, apertando minhas roupas e cada vez mais, com mais intensidade, as lágrimas caiam de seus orbes. **

**Era a primeira vez que tinha pena de minha mãe. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia medo em minha frente. Era a primeira vez que chorava perante mim. Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente quis demonstrar o que sentia por ela. **

**_-Haha-uê... Aishiteru_****. – sussurrei em sua orelha a soltando de meus braços. Limpei seu rosto. Nunca tinha me imaginado numa situação dessas... Ainda mais com a esposa de Inutaisho, minha mãe. Era _sentimental_ de mais. **

**-Eu também lhe amo, meu filho. – acariciou meu rosto. **

**Logo após esta frase ser dita, meu pai entrou na casa, minha mãe fingiu que não sabia, mas seu cheiro já chegava na sala. **

**-Que cena bonita de se ver. – disse sorrindo – Deviam fazê-lo mais vezes. **

**-Chichi-uê. – o cumprimentei com uma moderada mesura. **

**-Sesshoumaru. Yoshiko. – deu um beijo na testa de minha mãe – Como tem passado? **

**-Já estive melhor, obrigado. – soltou minha mão e passou por entre mim e meu pai, indo para seu quarto. **

**-O que ela tinha? – me questionou. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mostrando minha decepção com ele. Não compreendeu mesmo assim. Não o respondi e me retirei. **

**De meu aposento podia escutar os gritos de minha mãe para o meu pai. **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

**-Inutaisho! Você acha que eu sou idiota, ou o quê?! – deu um tapa em seu rosto. **

**-Yoshiko, quantas vezes tenho que repetir que não aconteceu nada! – segurou seus braços para que não o repetisse. **

**-Mas bem que você queria que tivesse acontecido, não é? – o encarou com ódio. **

**-Você é minha esposa, mãe de meu filho, por quê faria isso?! – apertou as mãos, impedindo que se soltasse. **

**-Você a ama! Por que não fazê-lo? Diz-me?! **

**-Eu não a amo, Yoshiko. – frase ambígua. **

**-Não ama a quem? – berrou para ele. **

**-A ela, Izayoi. – limpou a garganta. **

**-Está mentindo! – estreitou os orbes. – Você fez aquele barulho com a garganta, só o faz quando mente! INUTAISHO PARE DE MENTIR PARA MIM, KUSO! **

**-YOSHIKO, EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO PARA VOCÊ! **

**-Solte-me - abaixou a voz. **

**-Não. – encarou-a. **

**-ME SOLTE! – largou seus braços, deixando que fosse. – Se me amasse teria vindo para casa, sem intervenções. – fechou a porta, o deixando sozinho. **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- **

**Após este dia, seguidas discussões passaram a ser normais dentro de casa. Era quase impossível manter os dois em um único cômodo sem que houvesse algum desentendimento. Nem mesmo em dois cômodos distantes, eles continuavam aos berros um com o outro. **

**-Faça o que quiser, Inutaisho! Não me interessa mais! Se quiser ficar, fique. – com ironia respondeu à ele, virando as costas. **

**-YOSHIKO, POR QUE INSISTE EM ARRUINAR MINHA VIDA, O QUE FIZ PARA VOCÊ?! NÃO ERA ASSIM COMIGO ANTES! **

**-VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA ME TRAINDO ANTES! **

**-EU NÃO ESTOU LHE TRAINDO! **

**-O QUE TEM COM IZAYOI É O QUÊ PARA VOCÊ? BRINCADEIRA DE ESCONDE - ESCONDE?! **

**-Yoshiko! Cansei disso! Eu volto outro dia. – abriu a porta da sala. **

**-VAI SIM, VOLTA PRA ELA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ! Ou melhor, eu morro para vocês serem felizes para sempre! – assim que ele saiu da sala, a youkai perdeu a força das pernas e caiu ajoelhada no chão. –_ É melhor que eu morra mesmo..._**

* * *

-Sesshoumaru... Sua mãe realmente tentou... Se matar? – me interrompeu, tinha uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto.

-Infelizmente. – suspirei.

-Mas isso é terrível! – ela pareceu assustada, até parou de acariciar meu cabelo – Eu nunca quero me apaixonar, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Isso não se escolhe, pequena.

-Mas enquanto eu puder escolher, prefiro ficar sozinha, ou com o senhor! - indignada, olhou para o nada, pensando.

-Você ainda está muito pequena para decidir certas coisas, Rin.

-Demo... O senhor não é feliz, estando apaixonado por Kagura, certo? A senhora Yoshiko não foi feliz, estando apaixonada por seu pai... Resumindo, não se é feliz quando se está apaixonado! – comentários ingênuos me fizeram rir baixo.

-Rin... rsrs... Quando você crescer vai ver as coisas de um outro jeito... Mas lhe digo, eu não fui de todo infeliz, amando Kagura. Há sim, um lado ruim...Demo, os bons momentos... – a imagem dela veio à mente, tentei afastar esse pensamento de mim – Eles pesam mais que os ruins...

-Não quero me apaixonar... Não vou me apaixonar! - repetiu, decidida.

-Faça como quiser... - revirei os olhos, ainda não passava de uma criança.

* * *

**_Continua! _**

**_Bem... tenho que responder aos reviews de vocês! Coisa que eu não fiz, gomen! Mas vamos lá então! _**

_**Manu Higurashi -** A mãe do Sesshou é, realmente, um caso a parte. Ela ama o filho, mas é muito dura com ele. Acho que esse seria o jeito dela de tentar educar o filho, e mesmo ele estando mais crescido, ela continua aquela mãe curujinha, claro, do jeitinho especial dela de ser! XD hahaha Nossa quando Rin e Sesshoumaru dormiram juntos, eu vi que tinha que colocar aquela situação, imagina um "homem" nessa situação! Ainda mais com ele narrando! Espero que esteje gostando, vou tentar demorar menos ! Beijooo!_

_**Queenrj - **Obrigado pelo elogio!! É, o Naraku é um safadão, esse não tem jeito mesmo! hahahaha Ele seduziu Kagura, se passando pelo Sesshoumaru, que tadinho, nem "dormir" mesmo com a Kagura dormiu, tava quase lá, ahaha. Muita gente comentou a respeito da mãe do Sesshoumaru aparecendo e interagindo com os personagens... Acho que foi uma boa idéia, afinal, não é fácil escrever sobre um personagem tão... Raro, na história de Inuyasha. Brigadinhu viu! _

_**Ana M -** Fico feliz de saber que está curtindo as fics! Isso! Re-leia sim!Bem, eu vivo tendo que reler, e as vezes lembro do momento de quando estava digitando tal cena, nossa, e cada coisa que vem na cabeça. Muita bobeira! xD ahahha Nesse capítulo, acho que veio bem explicado o que o Sesshoumaru queria com a Kagome, que se recusou a ajudar, mas qualquer coisa, só perguntar viu!! D Nossa menina, ter esses bloqueios ta me matando! Estou muito sobrecarregada, gastando minhas idéias com as outras coisas, ai quando venho digitar a fic... Já viu, não sei coisa boa... Porque eu só posto se me agradar neah! XD hahaha Brigadinho pela review!! _

**Gente, as pessoas que enviaram reviews pelo cadastro do eu acho que já respondi, mas se não, me avisem ok?**

**ATÉ MAIIIIS!! NÃO DEMORO VIU! **

**_Clarisse Braga_**

****

****


	6. Um Youkai e Uma Mulher

**_More Than Words 2 - More Than Feelings_**

**_Capítulo 6 - Um Youkai e Uma Mulher_**

* * *

**_Relembrando..._**

-Sesshoumaru... Sua mãe realmente tentou... Se matar? – me interrompeu, tinha uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto.

-Infelizmente. – suspirei.

-Mas isso é terrível! – ela pareceu assustada, até parou de acariciar meu cabelo – Eu nunca quero me apaixonar, senhor Sesshoumaru.

-Isso não se escolhe, pequena.

-Mas enquanto eu puder escolher, prefiro ficar sozinha, ou com o senhor! - indignada, olhou para o nada, pensando.

-Você ainda está muito pequena para decidir certas coisas, Rin.

-Demo... O senhor não é feliz, estando apaixonado por Kagura, certo? A senhora Yoshiko não foi feliz, estando apaixonada por seu pai... Resumindo, não se é feliz quando se está apaixonado! – comentários ingênuos me fizeram rir baixo.

-Rin... rsrs... Quando você crescer vai ver as coisas de um outro jeito... Mas lhe digo, eu não fui de todo infeliz, amando Kagura. Há sim, um lado ruim...Demo, os bons momentos... – a imagem dela veio à mente, tentei afastar esse pensamento de mim – Eles pesam mais que os ruins...

-Não quero me apaixonar... Não vou me apaixonar! - repetiu, decidida.

-Faça como quiser... - revirei os olhos, ainda não passava de uma criança.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 6 – Um Youkai e Uma Mulher_**

_-Sesshou... – sempre aquele céu azul escuro, de fim de noite, sobre nossas cabeças. Deitada ao meu lado na grama fofa, ela me olhou carente, um pouco ruborizada – Se eu lhe pedisse algo... Você o faria? _

_-O que, por exemplo? – virei o rosto para si, encarando os orbes amendoados em tons vermelhos. _

_-Watashi... ano... – sentou-se, evitando meus olhos... – Não sei como pedir... Gomen. _

_-Talvez eu possa descobrir... - Sentei-me, lhe puxei para mim e acariciei seu rosto. _

_-Ano... – seu coração pulou uma batida, era aquilo mesmo que queria. _

_-Não fique com vergonha, não mordo... – brinquei, conseguindo colocar um sorriso em seu rosto - ...Nem sempre. – ela umedeceu os lábios. _

_-Vo-você... Ficaria comigo... Nesta noite? Eu... Eu – lhe puxei para um beijo. Ela ficou sem reação, vai ver era o primeiro que dava na vida. Pressionei seus lábios contra os meus, lhe trazendo pela nuca, finalmente correspondera. – Eu não quero voltar. _

_-Eu não vou deixar você voltar, pode ficar calma. – lhe envolvi por sua cintura, a deitando na grama novamente, enquanto tinha sua boca junta a minha. Passou a mão entre os fios de meu cabelo que teimavam em cair sob meu ombro._

_-Obrigado. - sussurrou em minha orelha, ao separar-nos._

_-Também tenho algo para lhe pedir. - estreitei os orbes._

_-O que? - sorriu ajeitando minha franja._

_- Nunca mais saia do meu lado. - com ternura me encarou._

_-Eu prometo... - me beijou - Não sairei. _

_-Ótimo. -** sorri**, lhe tomando para mim, possuindo seu corpo aos poucos. Ela não fazia nada além de me corresponder com fervor. O calor de sua pele. Não fizemos amor nesta noite. Apenas nos beijamos. _

_-Sesshou. - me parou, com um breve sorriso._

_-Ano? - pus seu cabelo atrás da orelha._

_-Está amanhecendo... - deitou o corpo ao lado do meu, com a cabeça em meu peito._

_-Você pode vir comigo. Não precisa voltar. - respondi, assistindo o céu clarear._

_-**Ele** virá atrás de nós..._

_-Não seria um problema. É apenas uma questão de tempo, e eu o mato._

_-Não será tão fácil assim. Ele ainda tem meu coração. - me velou._

_-O seu coração me pertence, não é? Apenas irei buscar o que é meu de direito._

_-Sesshou. - implicou comigo._

_-Kagura, eu vou te libertar, acredite._

_-Eu acredito. - beijou-me uma última vez e se levantou. -Tenho que ir..._

_-Não me faça ir atrás de você agora. - me pus ao seu lado, a puxando pela cintura._

_-Sesshoumaru. É sério. Ele já desconfia de mim..._

_-Eu sou **seu** youkai, não é um crime, é? - beijei sua nuca._

_-É sim... Está me deixando louca. - me parou novamente. - Não comece o que sabe que não pode terminar._

_-Quem disse que não posso?_

_-Eu. - me desafiando assim, humpf._

_-Duvidas? - a puxei rente a mim._

_-Nem um pouco. - prendeu a respiração, e acariciou-me. - Deixe-me ir._

_-Vá. - a soltei, ela tirou do prendedor de cabelo uma pena, levantando vôo e me deixando._

_

* * *

_

_-_Sesshoumaru... - fui acordado pela menina. Mais um devaneio meu... E minha pessoa acreditando que era verdade. Quando me dei conta, Rin tinha os olhos úmidos. Enxugava o rosto com o verso da mão. Eu adormecera em seu colo.

-O que aconteceu, Rin? - tentei me por sentado, parecia que meu corpo ia se rasgar em dois.

-E-eu... Senhor Sesshoumaru! - me abraçou.

-O que foi, pequena? - não esperava isso dela, confesso que fiquei meio sem reação. Mesmo assim, a envolvi, deixando chorar em meu peito.

-Se eu explicasse, o senhor não iria entender... Pois nem eu entendo... Mas... - se soltou de mim. - Perdão. Não acontecerá de novo.

-Diga-me, o que passa? - limpei seu rosto.

-O senhor... O senhor estava sorrindo... - veio a chorar mais uma vez - Não sabe como... Como eu me importo com você e ... Tento lhe fazer sorrir... Demo... Você simplesmente, sorriu, enquanto dormia. E... isso me fez... Eu sei que é bobo. Não precisa me dizer, mas...

Nessa hora, foi quando eu reparei pela primeira vez, como eu tinha impacto na vida de outras pessoas. Mesmo passando despercebido por muitos, estava ali, bem na minha frente, a menina que chorava por um sorriso. Um mísero e significante sorriso.

-Rin... - peguei sua mão - Me perdoe por não fazê-lo com tanta freqüência... Eu não consigo.

-Não precisa se desculpar... _São momentos como esses, que fazem o resto valer a pena,_ não é?

-...Sim - um sorriso escondido atrás de meus lábios.

-Desculpe... Eu lhe acordei, devia estar sonhando. - não ousou me olhar.

-Tudo bem... Mas pare de chorar. - pedi... O que não foi aceito.

-Perdão novamente... Não consigo. - soluçou. Recostei-me na árvore, a deixando deitar em meu braço.

-Estou te dando muito trabalho.

-Não, senhor. Fico feliz de poder ficar ao seu lado... Não sabe como eu sofri quando foi embora.

-Gomen...

-Daijobu... - ela se aconchegou em meu corpo, fechando os olhos. Vim a sussurrar em sua orelha.

-_Tada boku wa zutto aishiteta  
Soredake tada soredake datta kedo  
Boku ni wa sore shika nakattanda  
Soshite ima mo kawarazu aishiteru_

**_(Eu simplesmente, sempre te amei  
Era só isso, era simplesmente isso mas  
para mim era a única coisa  
E assim sem mudar, te amo até agora)_**

_Itsuka hoshi no kirei na yozora ni  
Futari narande onegai shitayone  
Ano toki no onegai wo mou wasurechatta keredo  
Kono toki ga zutto susukebaii to omotta koto dake wa oboeteruyo  
Ima omoeba sore mo onegai sureba yokatta ne_

**_Um dia naquela linda estrela do céu  
nós dois fizemos um pedido não é?  
Já esquecemos do pedido daquele dia mas  
Só me lembro que desejei que aquele dia nunca terminasse  
E agora seria tão bom se eu me lembrasse)_**

Olhei para o lado, e a encontrei adormecida. Parara de chorar, mas não soltou minha mão enquanto o sono lhe consumia. Descansei ali, ao lado de uma semimulher.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ao retornarmos para a casa de meu meio-irmão... Bem, como já era de se esperar, encontramos outro conflito.

-A senhora é... é mãe do... - a mulher de Inuyasha gaguejava ao descobrir tal coisa.

-Pensou que eu fosse o quê? Esposa dele? - sempre muito _delicada_, minha mãe fez uma leve mesura com a cabeça. - Yoshiko no Taisho, mãe de Sesshoumaru, seu meio irmão, Inuyasha.

-Demo... O Sesshoumaru... Nunca mencionou a senhora. - Inuyasha a indagou, com os orbes arregalados. - Pensei que estivesse... morta.

-Nem deveria mencionar. Fico feliz de saber que ele cumpriu seu dever. - respondeu não os fitando nos orbes, apenas a olhar a fumaça que saia do chá em suas mãos.

-... Voltamos. - entrei na porta, apoiado em Rin. O ferimento voltara a sangrar novamente durante o caminho.

-Querido. Como vão? - minha mãe direcionou sua atenção para nós. Tinha no rosto uma expressão de agradecimento. Acho que não agüentaria o questionário que viria a seguir, se estivesse sozinha.

-O ferimento abriu novamente. - Rin parecia mais preocupada que o normal. Mesmo tendo estancado o sangramento desde que começara, com um pedaço de minha veste que rasgara. - Ajude-me, onegai?

-Sim, sim.

-Pode deixar, Yoshiko-san. - Kagome se levantou e me ajudou a chegar até o quarto. De lá podia ouvir as vozes baixas dos dois.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-Eu nunca soube que a senhora realmente estava viva até hoje... Minha mãe... Falou da senhora quando eu era pequeno... Demo... Muito vagamente, apenas dizendo que tinha um meio-irmão._

_-Me surpreende saber que sua mãe tinha conhecimento de mim. - _tomou um gole -_ Saber meu nome, então, mais ainda._

_-Ela conheceu Sesshoumaru. Acho que era normal._

_-Inutaisho deve ter falado de mim para ela..._ - colocou a xícara de volta no pires.

_-Falou. Também disse... -_ engoliu em seco-_ ...Que não a suportava mais._

_-E o que uma criança bastarda como você pode saber do que o pai falava, se nem o conheceu?_

_-Essa "criança bastarda" foi muito amada por ambos. Sei disso pelo diário que me deixaram._

_-Ah... O maldito diário. - _segurou um rosnado dentro de si.

_-Por que sempre se escondeu? Se fazia de morta?_

_-Dê-me motivo para não me fingir de morta? "Seu" pai, não me amava mais... Eu queria que fosse feliz. Independente de com quem fosse... Isso é: sua mãe, infelizmente. - _tinha um tom de ironia em certas palavras. - _Deixar que fosse embora, era a única coisa que eu podia fazer... Acho que não compreenderia._

_-Eu entendo._

_-Tive que "me matar" para ele ser feliz com ela. _- omitiu o fato de **realmente** ter tentando se matar.

_-Obrigado._

_-Não foi um favor, hanyou. -_se retirou, vindo ao quarto que estávamos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Sesshoumaru! - se sentou ao meu lado, vendo os panos com sangue sendo espremidos por Rin, arregalou os orbes, estes se tornando úmidos. - O que fizestes, meu filho?

-Okaa-san... Sermão, não, deixe-o para depois.

-Eu fiquei preocupada com você, seu ingrato! - Por que eu insisto em tentar pedir para ela não me encher a paciência? ...Não adianta de nada nunca. Suspirei.

-Vai arder... - a humana grávida avisou ao pegar aquele líquido vermelho de cheiro ruim e umedecer o algodão. Segurei discretamente na mão de Rin, que estava ao lado da minha. Não que eu não suportasse aquilo, era ridículo, mas ardia.

-_Já vai passar. _– sussurrou para mim, reconfortando-me.

-Acabei... Rin-chan, se importa de enfaixá-lo? Eu irei lavar esses panos. – saiu do aposento. A menina, meio sem jeito, pegou o estranho algodão parcialmente áspero e começou a enrolá-lo em meu abdome, minha mãe segurava minhas costas, dando-me apoio.

-Pode se vestir. – ela guardou-o em uma peculiar caixa branca.

-Demoraram... O que passa? – Haha-uê questionou, sentando formalmente de novo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Por que não me contou que sua mãe está viva, Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha me indagou. Estávamos apenas nós dois, do lado de fora da casa, em pé e recostados no casebre, "olhando a grama crescer".

-Não é de seu interesse, é? Pois bem.

-Ela é parte de minha família também, claro que é de meu interesse.

-Como se você e sua querida mãe humana se importassem. – o encarei. – Não foi melhor enquanto ela não existiu, para você? Não tinha esse peso de culpa em suas costas antes.

-Não é um peso... Não a considero um fardo.

-Ela sim. É um fardo para você, e você é um fardo para ela. Acho que Yoshiko deixou isso bem claro, não foi? Não gosta de você, e nunca vai gostar. O hanyou, filho de seu marido com outra. Acha que isso lhe dá orgulho? Acha que ela teria coragem de aparecer em público depois dessa... Tragédia? Cresça, Inuyasha. Nunca que ela continuará a viver como antes, nem lhe aceitar, assim como com **sua** mãe. Então, lhe aconselho, deixe a **minha**, em paz, já que sua mãe já **destruiu** o resto da vida que tinha.

-...Como quiserem. – Me impressiona que ele não tenha me respondido grosseiramente como é de costume nosso. Bem... Melhor assim.

-Otooouu-saaan! – o menino de cabelos brancos e olhos marrons veio correndo até nós.

-Inu-chan, o que foi? – Inuyasha se virou, pegando o filho no colo.

-Kaa-san desmaio! – tinha os orbes arregalados.

-Aonde? Leva-me até lá! – colocou a criança no chão e foi correndo atrás dele. Os segui. Afinal, Rin estava junto dela. Tinham ido comprar algumas coisas.

-Kagome?! – meu meio-irmão a achou deitada no chão, com a cabeça no colo de minha pequena. Um grupo de aldeões já se formara em volta deles.

-Ela... Ela estava bem, desmaiou do nada. – Rin gaguejou um pouco.

-Foi o calor, droga. – realmente, o dia estava quente... Demo, não seria para tanto... Considerando que ela tem uma criança no ventre, até que é compreensível. Inuyasha a levou em seus braços de volta para a casa

-Rin, daijobu?

-Hai... Demo, as verduras... – vi alguns legumes espalhados pelo chão. – Caíram junto dela.

-Compre mais. – dei dinheiro para ela, e fui lhe acompanhando.

-Moça bonita, veio comprar mais? – um menino que estava atrás do balcão lhe dirigiu a palavra. Estreitei os olhos. Ele recuou um pouco. – O que vai querer dessa vez?

-Ano... – estava meio encabulada.– O mesmo da outra vez, onegai.

-Hai hai! – sorriu, sendo simpático. Pus a mão sobre o ombro dela.

-Rin, vá, eu levarei o resto. – ela ficou meio insegura, mas saiu. Fiquei esperando o garoto terminar de embalar tudo. Fitando-lhe com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Aqui, senhor. – me entregou o 'pacote'.

-Quanto é? – respondi, mais sério que antes.

-De graça. A sua esposa gosta muito de vegetais, não.

-É _minha filha_. E não é de sua conta do que ela gosta ou não. Tenha um bom dia.

-O-obrigado. – sai, encontrando com Rin em uma loja de roupas.

-Já estou terminando, gomen.

-Tudo bem... O que é que tens ai? – a vi pagando e segurando um embrulho.

-É um presente que Kagome-san ia dar para Inuyasha-san... – abriu, o mostrando para mim. Eram duas roupinhas pequenas para bebês. – Para o próximo filho deles. – sorriu com os olhos brilhantes – Kawai, né?

-Hai... Vamos? – não liguei muito para aquilo, fui andando, ela me seguia.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Kagome?? –abanava seu rosto. – Kagome, acorda. – colocou água em sua boca.

-Cof... Inuyasha...

-Por kami! – deu um beijo em seus lábios. – Está se sentindo bem?

-Tonta... Mas bem. Desmaiei, não foi?

-Hai.

-Okaa-saaaan. – o menino apareceu, debruçado na cabeça do pai.

-Sai daí muleque! – tirou-o de cima de si.

-Rsrs... – Rin segurou um riso. – Fico feliz que esteja melhor, Kagome-san.

-Rin-chan... Gomen. – ficou sem graça.

-Tudo bem.

-Mulheres grávidas não deviam ficar perambulando por ai num dia como esse.

-Yoshiko-sama. – minha mãe apareceu com um chá nas mãos. – Beba. Vai melhorar.

-Hai. – fez uma leve mesura com a cabeça. – Arigatou.

-Afinal... Não deixa de ser meu neto... Mesmo que não seja esse que eu queira, não é, Sesshoumaru?

-Haha-uê. – me provocando novamente. – Não comece.

-Rsrs... Não brigue comigo, querido. Não é culpa minha você não ter me dado um neto.

-Não te dei um, mas não foi por falta de opção. – sentei-me.

-Opções excessivas? – me encarou, duvidosa.

-Opções ruins. – lhe fitei. Ela deu um riso abafado.

-Quando achar alguém que te agrade, já estarei morta. – suspirou, tinha a voz baixa e suave como antigamente.

-Sesshoumaru-san é muito exigente. – Rin brincou, pondo a mão sobre meu ombro. – Não é fácil lhe agradar realmente. Eu também gostaria de ter um irmãozinho.

-Mais uma para me perturbar... Ótimo, Haha-uê, você conseguiu uma companheira.

-Estou apenas brincando. – sorriu simpática.

-Pois é, Sesshoumaru. Sempre desconfiei que não gostasse de fêmeas.

-Inuyasha... Grr... Morra.

-Venha então, florzinha.

-Parem os dois. – minha mãe falou em tom grave – É uma ordem.

-Sim senhora. – ele respondeu. Nunca o vi tão submisso assim, chegava a ser até engraçado.

-Inuyasha... Eu... Quero comer um kibe. – Kagome o fitou carente.

-"Kibe" ?? Agora? Demo...

-Onegaaiiii...

-O que é um kibii ? – Rin perguntou.

-Acho que se diz "kibee" – minha mãe respondeu.

-É comida árabe... Vocês não conhecem.

-Árabe? Nani? – as duas se entreolharam.

-Esqueçam... – a criança respondeu. – Eu vou lá comprar, ta?

-Não, fique com sua mãe. Eu vou.

-Traz pastel também? – tinha os olhos brilhantes.

-Pastel? – nós três respondemos sem entender. Afinal, o que era aquilo?

-Ignorem...

-Ignorem... – respondeu o menino novamente.

-Sesshoumaru, temos que refazer seus curativos. – minha Haha-uê relembra ao Inuyasha deixar o recinto. Eu ainda não acredito que ela o tenha dito. Sou um youkai como ela, me recupero rapidamente. O que ela estava pensando?

-Yoshiko, desde quando tenho de ter os curativos refeitos mais de uma vez? Nunca tive, não é agora que... – Não ia admitir mas... No exato momento em que contradizia minha mãe, senti aquele cheiro: o aroma do meu sangue. Grrr... Minha mãe abriu um sorriso e ironicamente me dirigiu a palavra, se levantando:

-O que estava dizendo mesmo?

-Nada... Apenas que não preciso de curativos. – senti o sangue escorrer por minha barriga e a blusa colar na minha pele através dele. Kuso...

-Como sempre, orgulhoso de mais... Puxou o pai. – suspirou. – Vamos, tire logo essa roupa, para acabarmos logo com isso.

-Só ele?

-Não me provoque.

-Não se importem comigo... Não estou aqui. – a grávida virou-se de lado, "ignorando" nossa existência. – Isso está até parecendo um hospital. Cheio de doente dentro.

-Kagome-san... rsrs – a menina riu baixo – Que horror.

-Mas não é verdade?

-Eu quero vê, pode? Pode? – o filho dela perguntava animado para minha mãe.

-Inu-chan, não perturbe seu tio. – ela mandou... Quem disse que ele obedeceu? Ficou ao meu lado, serelepe que só. – Rin-chan... Importaria-se de tomar conta dele por enquanto?

-Não, imagine! Será um prazer. Inutaisho-chan...

-Inu... Inutaisho? Esse é o nome dele? – minha mãe tinha as mãos tremendo levemente.

-H-hai. – um clima de tensão se formou, Kagome e Yoshiko se entreolharam.

-Como ousou? – minha Haha-uê a fitou com certo desprezo – Como pôde fazer isso? Sujou o nome de meu marido.

-Não admito que fale assim de meu filho, senhora Yoshiko. Ele também é seu neto, e de Inutaisho-sama. – sentou-se.

Okaa-san virou o rosto, retornando sua atenção para mim. Reparei que tinha os orbes mudados... Estavam em transição, quase que se transformara em taiyoukai agora.

Sem nenhum cuidado, veio a desatar o pano de minha barriga.

-Inu-chan... Vamos brincar lá fora? – Rin pegou o menino pela mão, sem nem o deixar responder, saíram.

A humana tinha um certo... Atrevimento, para responder Yoshiko-san daquela maneira. Até agora não sei como Haha-uê não a atacou. E como era de se esperar, veio a sussurrar para mim, em um tom audível apenas para nós.

-_Você sabe que eu não sou obrigada a aturar isso, não sabe? _

_-Hai... Pode ir embora. – _Eu que não iria a impedir, imagine só, uma youkai enfurecida contra mim?! Não que eu não agüente, é que... Estamos falando de Yoshiko! Não de uma qualquer.

_-Se eu for, você vem também. Não lhe deixarei com essa gentinha. _– revirou os orbes.

_-Haha-uê... E Rin? _

_-Você que tem que resolver isso... Você que se considera pai dela. – _debochou, terminando de limpar o ferimento e estancando o sangramento.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Vi Rin com o filho de Inuyasha em seus braços. O ninando, e abafando seu choro inquietante. Ele soluçava, amassando a roupa dela com as mãos pequeninas. Ela murmurava cantigas. Andando de um lado para o outro pelo quartinho. Reparei na movimentação silenciosa de seus pés, tentando evitar que alguém despertasse.

Por um momento fitei o rosto de Rin, estava com os orbes perdidos. E naquela cena comum de uma família _qualquer_, não haveria nada de mais nisso, apenas uma menina embalando uma criança. Mas por acaso, isso... Tinha-me incomodado. Talvez por não ser uma família qualquer, ser a minha. Minha pequena menina, com o "primo" nos braços.

Não seria tão difícil imaginá-la com o filho em seu colo daqui a alguns anos. Demo... Para mim... Foi... E como.

Aos poucos o menino foi aquietando a respiração, e as lágrimas não mais caiam de seus olhos. Ela o pôs em sua cama, embrulhado no cobertor. A criança chupava o dedo inconscientemente. A menina ficou lhe fazendo carinho, sentada ao seu lado.

Nesse momento, reparei que não queria que ela crescesse... Seria tão bom que pudesse ficar pequena como sempre fora. Sem ter que se... separar de mim. Ter de crescer e ir para longe...

É algo que terei que lidar, afinal, não vai ficar comigo por muito tempo... Temos que nos separar... Aos poucos... Mas temos...

-Sesshoumaru? – a menina me chamou, estava ao meu lado, sorrindo, com um cobertor em suas mãos. – Tudo bem?

-Ano? – olhei para o lado... Não tinha reparado que estava ali. Colocou o cobertor em minhas costas, se sentando perto da fogueira, abraçando as pernas. – Sim...

-Tinha os orbes tão compenetrados no fogo... Pensando em vingança? – brincou comigo, esquentando a água da chaleira.

-Pensando em você. – o coração dela parou por um momento.

-Em mim? – veio a fitar os próprios pés.

-Em nós... O que será de nós, quando se casar.

-Eu não vou me casar, Sesshoumaru-san. É uma promessa.

-Rin-chan... Eu vi como aquele garoto te olhou hoje. Está ficando... Como vou dizer isso pra você... – droga de palavras que me faltam... Ela é apenas uma criança, Sesshoumaru! Pense, porra! Pense!

-Estou ficando o quê? – ela me encarou, corada.

-Ficando... Mais velha sabe...

-Chata?! – ela falou meio alto de mais.

-Rin... – revirei os olhos. – Fale mais baixo pelo menos.

-Gomen ne! – sorriu. – Então? Estou ficando?

-_Kuso..._ Você está virando uma mulher, Rin... Sabe, atraente. Com corpo.

_-Sesshoumaru... _– enterrou o rosto vermelho que nem tomate entre as pernas, que estavam abraçadas ao corpo. –Ano...Arigatou gozaimasu.

-... Un. – virei a face para o outro lado. – Bem, estava pensando em como as coisas iam ficar.

-E como irão ficar? – tinha a voz baixa. – Sabe que eu por mim, eu fico com você.

-Rin, não vamos começar de novo. – a fitei. – Não pode ficar comigo pro resto da vida.

-Por que não? – me encarou, firme.

-Porque... Eu... – não conseguia dizer, fraquejei... O que disse? Sesshoumaru, fraquejando perante uma humana? O mundo vai acabar! ... Por Kami-sama...

-Você não quer. Pode dizer. – fechou os punhos, nervosa.

-Porque... sim... Não há como alterar o destino.

-Não somos nós que escolhemos nossos caminhos? Então, eu escolho o senhor! – veio para o meu lado, apertando as mãos contra si mesma, meio nervosa.

-Rin... – o cobertor de minhas costas caiu. A puxei para mim, lhe abraçando. – _Porque eu não posso... Não enquanto **ela** estiver comigo... _

_-Kagura? ... Ela lhe ama, não entende? ...É isso que ela quer dizer em seus sonhos. Não compreende? Ela não vem toda noite para lhe acusar. Kagura vem para dizer que te ama. Que está bem... Para não se preocupar... Para que tire esse peso da consciência. Demo... Anata... _

_-Chibi-chan... – _afundei o rosto em seu cabelo. Seria isso mesmo que **ela** vinha me dizer? Ela nunca diz isso, por que simplesmente não põem para fora de uma vez? Essa tortura...

-Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru. E eu não vou deixar que se entregue ao destino. – sorriu para mim.

Naquele momento, não via mais uma simples menina que embalara uma criança a pouco... Mas sim, uma mulher. Não uma que eu tema que vá embora... Demo, a Mulher... Ela, nesse momento, deixou de ser uma mera criança para mim.

-Eu também lhe amo... Rin. – sorri para ela espontaneamente. Seus olhos brilharam e veio a me apertar contra seus pequenos seios, em um caloroso abraço, entre um youkai e uma mulher, na noite sem estrelas...

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own _

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go _

_

* * *

_

**_Continuaaa!_**

Oiiiieee, tudo bom povo?? Nya nyaaa... to em semana de prova, mas tentei fazer o capítulo um pouco maior pra compensar "

_Bem... Só para esclarecer, não foi um clima de românce no final, não... Sabe amor entre "amigos"? Um amor meio... fraternal sabe? Sem segundas intenções. Foi o que quis passar ai... Maaas... Eu não consegui escrever sem deixar aquele climazinhuu de romance no fim x D ahsuhasusa Ateh que eu tentei... "tentei" hashaha_

Meninas, brigado pelas reviews !!! -

Realmente Ana, é difícil reconhecer os sentimentos... Bem, reconhecê-los nem tanto, mas **assumi-los**. E.. O Sesshoumaru, do jeito que é... haha Só rindo mesmo pra entender XD rsrsrs E eu até acho engraçada essa situação de calmaria que ele sente quando "dorme" com a Rin... Vai ver que é por causa do cheiro diferente de outra mulher... Outras curvas para ele se aconchegar lá e dormir... Quem me dera que fossem as minhas ! X D asuhasusa Mas isso vai ficar mais bem explicado para frente...

Manuuuu! Minha eterna leitora xD ahsuhaus éé, quem diria que a okaa-san do sesshou tentou suicídio? Bem... no próximo capítulo, vai ter um flash back desse momento e o que aconteceu depois com a família Taisho. Acho que o Sesshoumaru teve um exclarecimento sobre seus sentimentos nessa última cena, agora. Se ele entendeu, é outra questão! XD ahashuash A Rin? Ela eh meia criança-meia mulher, ela tem apenas 10 anos e pouquinho, mas já tem uma mente avançada. Também, com um pai daquele! haha

_Uma coisa que eu tento nas fics, é não fazer cenas desnecessárias... Tudo bem, tenho meus momentos também. Mas, se o Inuyasha e a Kagome apareceram na história, alguma influência eles têm sobre ela. Não apenas o fato da Kagome ser sacerdotisa... Mas os deixarei na curiosidade! Peguemos por exemplo, o evento do desmaio da Kagome, durante a feira. A Rin foi lá comprar novamente os legumes, e o garoto da barraca ficou interessado nela. O que mostrou para o Sesshoumaru que ela estava crescendo, e acarretou em uma crise de ciúmes também! XD_

_E em relação à Sesshoumaru + Rin, antes que perguntem não sei a resposta ok? Também, se soubesse, não poderia contar! Contra meus princípios de fic writter x D hasuhasuha_

_Caraca ai... Eu falo de mais! XD ahhaha Kisu minna... até o próx. capítulo!_


	7. Desire

**_More Than Words 2 - More Than Feelings_**

**_Capítulo 7 - Desire _**

* * *

**_Relembrando..._**

-Não somos nós que escolhemos nossos caminhos? Então, eu escolho o senhor! – veio para o meu lado, apertando as mãos contra si mesma, meio nervosa.

-Rin... – o cobertor de minhas costas caiu. A puxei para mim, lhe abraçando. – _Porque eu não posso... Não enquanto **ela** estiver comigo... _

_-Kagura? ... Ela lhe ama, não entende? ...É isso que ela quer dizer em seus sonhos. Não compreende? Ela não vem toda noite para lhe acusar. Kagura vem para dizer que te ama. Que está bem... Para não se preocupar... Para que tire esse peso da consciência. Demo... Anata... _

_-Chibi-chan... – _afundei o rosto em seu cabelo. Seria isso mesmo que **ela** vinha me dizer? Ela nunca diz isso, por que simplesmente não põem para fora de uma vez? Essa tortura...

-Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru. E eu não vou deixar que se entregue ao destino. – sorriu para mim.

Naquele momento, não via mais uma simples menina que embalara uma criança a pouco... Mas sim, uma mulher. Não uma que eu tema que vá embora... Demo, a Mulher... Ela, nesse momento, deixou de ser uma mera criança para mim.

-Eu também lhe amo... Rin. – sorri para ela espontaneamente. Seus olhos brilharam e veio a me apertar contra seus pequenos seios, em um caloroso abraço, entre um youkai e uma mulher, na noite sem estrelas...

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 7 - Desire **_

**Ao entrar no quarto, se deparou com nada menos do que um leve kimono por cima da camada macia da pele de sua esposa. Os orbes pintados delicadamente, e a boca de uma sensualidade que nunca vira. Tinha meio cabelo preso no alto da cabeça. Estava sentada em seu futon, com uma perna próxima ao corpo e a outra estendida na cama. Mostrando pequenos espaços de sua carne, o corpo perfumado. As madeixas que caiam por seu ombro eram penteadas por suas mãos. Sorriu ternamente ao ver o marido entrar. **

**-Inu... Bem vindo de volta... Não o esperava tão cedo. – pareceu surpresa. **

**-Esperava alguém? – arqueou a sobrancelha. **

**-Você, apenas. – levantou-se, indo até ele e lhe beijando a boca. – Como foi lá? **

**-O de sempre... – ela veio a desamarrar os fechos de sua armadura. **

**-Se machucou? – sentiu o cheiro dela... Da outra, a humana. O maldito tinha estado com ela antes de vir. – Acho que não. Não parece machucado. – sorriu cinicamente. **

**-Iie. – soltou o cabelo. – Ah... Como senti sua falta. – a puxou para um abraço. **

**-... Un. – recostou a cabeça nele, correspondendo tristemente. Sabia que estava mentindo. **

**-Estás bela... Algum motivo especial? – velou sua face, estreitando os olhos. **

**-Você, novamente, querido... – desprendeu o cabelo dele, deixando os fios brancos escorregarem por entre seus dedos. – ... Achei que iria gostar. **

**-Un. – lhe fez carinho no rosto – Gostei, sim. – um breve beijo. **

**Desmanchando o sorriso do rosto, ela foi se deitar. Se fingir de idiota não era fácil para alguém com a personalidade de minha mãe. Chichi-uê apagou as luzes após guardar seus pertences e deitou ao lado dela. **

**-Aishiteru, Inu. – acariciou a face dele, o youkai fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Os orbes vermelhos e úmidos de Yoshiko ardiam. E em dor, beijo seus lábios, sem ter muita resposta. - Onegai, Inutaisho... Eu lhe amo. Amo tanto... Não vá... Não... – ele tomou seus lábios uma última vez. **

**Alisava seu cabelo e a tinha colada contra seu corpo, lhe trazendo por sua cintura. O fazia com tanta paixão, que parecia que nada havia acontecido desde sua primeira noite juntos até agora. **

**-... _Izayoi_... – a soltou aos poucos, dando repetidos beijos – Yoshiko, me perdoe... Não posso. **

**_-Eu sou sua esposa, Inutaisho... É a mim que você está traindo, não a ela. Sabia? – _sussurrou, deitando a cabeça em seu peitoral nu e segurando o choro. **

**-Eu sei que você está tentando, meu anjo, eu sei. Perdoe essa criatura que lhe faz chorar. **

_**-Inu... **_

**_-_Ano? – acariciou suas costas. **

_**-Vai mesmo deixar-me e a Sesshoumaru? **_

**-Yoshiko, não torne isso mais difícil. **

**-É por quê eu não posso mais lhe dar filhos? – soluçava entre as palavras – Queria tanto poder fazê-lo novamente... Gomen nasai, me desculpe, amor... **

**-Não diga um absurdo desses, sabe que não seria por isso! **

_**-Por que, então? **_

**-Você sabe que não existe mais aquele sentimento entre nós... Eu encontrei o que precisava nela... **

_**-Eu ainda sinto amor por ti, não entende?! Quantas vezes terei que repetir? Eu te amo... **_

_**-Com ela é diferente... **_

_**-Eu não quero saber mais... Não parecia que não me amava há alguns minutos. **_

**_-_Não banque a boba. Que pessoa resistiria a desejar uma beldade como você? **

**-Inutaisho... Vá. Saia dessa casa. E não retorne mais, é tudo que lhe peço. – levantou-se do corpo do amado. Vestindo o traje que estava dobrado ao lado da cama. **

**-Eu... – vinha se desculpar. **

**-Vá logo! – lhe interrompeu antes de começar. **

**Respirou profundamente, pegou a parte de cima de seu kimono e saiu. Antes, um último olhar entre esses dois. Não tinha os orbes cheios de ódio ou alegria, mas sim, demonstravam compreensão. Fitou o chão por um instante e ao velá-la uma última vez, fechou a porta. **

**A youkai caiu no chão, novamente derrotada por sentimentos que antes desconhecia. Sabia que ele voltaria. Não era de seu feitio abandonar tudo no meio do nada, o conhecia bem. E sim, futuramente, ele retornou. **

**As batidas de seu coração eram o único ruído perceptível daquele quarto escuro, além de sua respiração ofegante. Levantou em desespero, não tendo a visão nítida, borrada pelas lágrimas. Foi até o candelabro, o acendendo. **

**Procurando em volta, avistou o que queria. Foi aos tropeços em sua busca. O objeto cintilante que não usava há anos. Guardava suas memórias de solteira, de guerreira. As adagas banhadas em prata. **

**Sem dó de si mesma, ou de como aquilo estaria terminando. **

_**"É o melhor a se fazer... É o melhor..." **_

**Não se deu ao trabalho de tirar a poeira acumulada com os anos. Enfiou uma delas na barriga. Não berrou. Não soluçou. Não piscou. **

**O líquido rubro lhe fugindo. Fazendo arrepiar-se e ficar rígida. Sentia-o escorrer por entre seus dedos. **

**O cheiro dele em si, alimentando aquele sentimento. Este que tem nome, cor, cheiro, forma, voz, carne e osso: Inutaisho. **

**Caiu para trás, com aquilo fincado em seu ventre. **

**Não achando suficiente. Apertou a outra que tinha em sua mão ensangüentada, e levantou-a no ar. Pondo em cima do seio, aquele que guardava seu coração. Antes que pudesse vir a impulsioná-lo contra sua pele, entrei no quarto com rapidez. **

**Arranquei a arma de sua mão. Ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo. Um sorriso de confusos sentimentos. Felicidade por ver-me lhe salvando, tristeza por ainda não estar morta, angustia por estar passando por isso, ódio pela vida. Logo o corpo pesou em minhas mãos, relaxada a musculatura, perdendo a consciência. **

**-Haha-uê... Está me ouvindo? – tentei lhe acordar – HAHA-UÊ? **

**Ela não respondia. Eu não tinha noção se era o certo a se fazer, mas retirei lentamente a adaga de sua barriga. A poça de sangue no local onde estava deitada anteriormente me chamou atenção... Não perdera tanto sangue. Havia tempo ainda. **

**-Yoshiko, me responda! É uma ordem! – estanquei o sangue que saía do ferimento. **

**-_Se-sesshoumaru... Ano... Está tudo bem... -_ respirou fundo com dificuldade. Tentei colocá-la em uma posição melhor, pressionei o profundo corte, fazendo-a rosnar._ - Já me vou... Não se preocupe, querido._ **

_**-Iie... Haha-uê... Iie... Fique comigo. Cuidarei de você... Se for preciso, eu mato meu pai... Ou melhor, mato aquela humana dele. **_

_**-Você não entende... Eu quero que ele fique... com ela. **_

**_-Estás delirando. -_ conferi sua temperatura, estava tudo normal, exceto por suar excessivamente. Guardei um rosnado dentro de mim, tinha que ser compreensível com ela, ainda mais neste estado em que se encontrava._ - Já é um absurdo ter tentando fazer isso... Ainda me vem dizer que quer meu pai lhe traindo? O que foi? Ficou louca?!_ **

_**-Desejo que... Ele seja feliz... Mesmo que o faça longe de mim... Com outra pessoa. **_

**-Não precisava se matar por isso! - perdi um pouco da noção de força, acidentalmente pressionando de mais o seu machucado. Ela grunhiu e cravou as garras em meu braço. **

**-Maldito... - resmungou, tentando aliviar a dor. **

**-Desculpe-me... De qualquer maneira, temos que dar um jeito de cicatrizar isso rapidamente... **

**_-Eu queria morrer... -_ revelou-me amargamente_. - Deixe-me ir..._ **

**_-Vou ignorar esse pedido seu. -_ tirei-lhe a franja do rosto, limpando o suor. **

**_-Filho ingrato... -_ engoliu em seco, por um instante arqueando-se em sofrimento **

**_-Mãe baka. - _ainda não sei de onde ela tirou energias para ficar me xingando. Vai ver o corte não tinha sido tão profundo como eu imaginara. O pior é que depois, descobri que foi sim... E muito. - Irei chamar meu pai para ajudar. **

**-NÃO! ... Estou lhe proibindo de dizer para seu pai as minhas condições. Viva, morta, doente ou qualquer outra variável! Está me entendendo? Finja para ele que eu não existo! Que fui embora e não dei notícias, ou que realmente me matei! **

**-Un. - esse desejo eu teria que atender... Afinal, era uma escolha que cabia a ela fazer. Já cansada pelo esforço que fizera, seus olhos pesaram e veio a adormecer... Ou a desmaiar. Deixei-a ali, sai em busca de socorro. **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

**Estávamos sentados um em frente ao outro fazia horas. Não eram necessárias palavras para descrever a tensão que estava feita no ar. A sala decorada por minha haha-uê e seu cheiro, o perfume de rosas campestres, ainda muito fortes, nos impregnava. **

**-Então... Sua mãe... - senti o cheiro de lágrimas exalando de meu pai, estranho é que nunca as vi caindo. - ... Ela, realmente... **

**-Sim... Morreu, ontem. - falava com tanta frieza que pensei que meu pai não fosse acreditar de verdade em mim. Porque o normal é ficar abalado com uma notícia dessas, ainda mais eu, que sou filho... Não fraquejei, afinal: ela ainda estava bem viva. - Yoshiko cometeu suicídio logo após você ter deixado nossa casa. Enfiou as adagas no ventre e no coração. Não havia como salvá-la. **

**-Obrigado por avisar-me... Eis que tenho o que mereci. - fechou os olhos, recordando-a. **

**Nunca vi me pai se mostrando tão ... Vulnerável como naquela vez. Isso porque ele não amava mais minha mãe. Imagino que sempre resta um sentimento... Por experiência própria, eu digo que não é fácil esquecê-los. Mesmo quando aquele não está mais presente, ainda sobram às memórias boas... Tanto como as ruins. **

**-Sabe Sesshoumaru... Eu nunca deixei de gostar de sua mãe... As coisas simplesmente não eram como antes. Eu só não era feliz... **

**-_Você é agora?_ - o fitei. Como podia revelar isso para mim? Ele tinha que ter dito isso a ela! **

**-Agora? - meu pai refletiu, observando as próprias mãos. - ... Eu não sei... **

**-Minha mãe morreu por você... Pela sua felicidade. Não me venha com lamentos. Não tens noção de quanto ela agonizou enquanto você estava com a outra. Pensa que não lembro da humana? ... Izayoi, não é? ... Humpf... Veja no que acabou a sua brincadeira. **

**Levantei-me. Dei as costas para ele. Assim teria a oportunidade de deixar a casa sem ter que me olhar no rosto novamente. Tinha vergonha por meu pai, admito... Não creio que ele foi capaz de trocar uma youkai por um reles ... garota. **

**-O que fez com o corpo de sua mãe? –antes que me retirasse, indagou. **

**-Ela queria que eu o levasse até o rio e deixasse a correnteza a levar. Foi o que fiz. **

**-Un... – virou o rosto de lado, respirando fundo. – Entendo. **

**-Acho melhor sairmos desta casa. Não há nada que lhe interesse aqui, nem a mim. **

**-Como quiser. – partiu, sem levar nenhum pertence. Deixaria aquela vida para trás. Mas... Nos reencontraríamos mais tardiamente, no dia em que ele fosse morrer... **

**Não queria ter muito trabalho, então simplesmente expulsei os empregados de lá, os ameaçando com meu veneno... Como sempre: muito eficaz. Parecia que o formigueiro estava vazio. Mas restava uma única pessoa além de mim na casa**.**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

**Foi uma fase muito delicada da vida de minha mãe. Depressão e solidão. Não queria ninguém por perto. Passava dias sem comer. Horas olhando um ponto fixo da casa. Na maioria das vezes, não saía de seu quarto... Provavelmente, era onde o cheiro de meu pai estava mais presente. Ou apenas por falta de força... Ou falta de motivo. **

**Sei que isso se agravou, quando acidentalmente ela descobriu que a humana de meu pai esperava um filho dele. Ficou pior do que já estava, porque minha mãe não podia mais gerar crianças, encontrou mais um motivo para odiar aquele ser chamado Izayoi... E claro: sua cria, também. **

**Os raros dias que eu passava com ela eram "normalmente" quietos ... Com exceção daqueles que ela tinha acessos de raiva, e levava metade da casa a baixo. **

**Após a separação deles, me encontrei sem um lar. Não que fizesse falta. Era época de guerras, não me importava de ficar por ai. Sentia-me até melhor do lado de fora, do que naquelas quatro paredes. Indo atrás do que eu sempre quis... Dominação das terras de meu pai. **

**Os dias passavam como a água cai da cachoeira. Muitas experiências, muitas lutas, sangue e morte. Algumas youkais passaram por mim. Incontáveis humanos foram dilacerados por mim. **

**E nessa brincadeira, a nossa dor foi cicatrizando... E dando lugar ao ódio por aqueles humanóides. **

**

* * *

**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ **

Decidi que seria melhor levá-la para conhecer o 'vilarejo' e o modo de vida das pessoas. Já era hora dela sair de seu casulo.

Vinha caminhando ao meu lado com passos rápidos, para conseguir me acompanhar. Passávamos em frente à restaurantes, casas de geixas, ferreiros, moradias decadentes, templos, casas medicinais, casas de chá... Cada coisa mais exótica que a outra para os olhos dela. Não que nunca os tenha visto, porém, mal sabia ela o que era cada um deles.

-Sesshoumaru... Ano... Por que você está me mostrando tudo isso, agora?

-Anata... Bem... Não é o momento apropriado para isso, Chibi-chan.

-Demo... - insistiu, me observando.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso. - a apressei colocando a mão sobre seu ombro e apertando o passo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Então? - me fitou com os orbes receosos.

-Você irá morar na vila de Inuyasha a partir de agora... Se bem que nem é mais uma vila, de tão grande que está.

-Como assim?! - ela levantou a voz. Logo se recompondo. - Mas... Você mesmo disse que ficaria comigo.

-Eu nunca disse tal, Rin... E não estou lhe abandonando. Estou lhe dando uma casa. Onde poderá crescer direito, ter uma família que preste...

-_Você havia dito que... Que me amava..._ - abaixou a cabeça, virando o rosto para o outro lado devagar. Vindo a fitar o nada.

_-Eu não estou dizendo que não amo... Estou? - _puxei-a por seu queixo, para olhar em seus olhos.

-Você vai me deixar... Então: está sim.

-É um ato de carinho. Não vou simplesmente te abandonar aqui! - contei-lhe com calma.

Acho que seu grande medo é ficar sozinha no mundo. Por ser tão apegada a mim, tudo se tornou mais complicado. Não iria lhe abandonar, mas também, não podemos conviver como um casal. Eu não quero isso... É uma idéia errada. É uma relação errada... Nem mais nos tratamos com formalidades... Já dormiu ao meu lado, já me viu seminu com um buraco em minha barriga, já chorou por um mero sorriso meu, já dissemos que nos amamos... Que tipo de **_pai _**e que tipo de _**filha**_ se tratam desta maneira?

Levando essa situação a sério... Não seria um medo meu, deixar que ela cresça e floresça em minha presença? Ou seria apenas um conforto para minha mente e alma, saber que não tenho a responsabilidade sobre uma... Mulher humana, solteira, sem família e que aprecio muito? ...Não? ... Sim? ... Sim.

-Estás mentindo... - sorriu sem graça, me encarando. - Nunca soube mentir... Não é agora que vai me enganar.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, eu fico aqui. Realmente, já é hora de ajeitar-me. Arranjar um bom marido, ter meus filhos. Cuidar deles como toda boa mãe e esposa.

-Oro?

-Por que a surpresa? Não era isso que queria que eu dissesse? Ou esperava que eu recuasse mais uma vez? - um tom meio arrogante me soou. - Acho que não reparou que eu sou a única da população desta sala que está tentando continuar unida com alguém que gosta. Bem... Seja o que for.

Levantou-se.

-Sente. Ainda não terminei. - a "simpatia" de minha voz sumiu.

-Demo...

-Sente! - aumentei o tom de voz. Pude ouvir seu coração disparar.

-Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama... -sentou, sem me encarar.

-Raciocine comigo: não moro com minha mãe. Não tenho uma casa pré-estabelecida. Estou comprando uma. Dizendo que você vai morar nela. Acha que vou deixá-la sozinha?

-... Gomen nasai. - abaixou a cabeça.

-Você já está bem crescida para entender estas coisas. Não tem mais uma cabeça de criança.

-_Justamente por isso que pensei que ficaria comigo_. - pôs o longo cabelo por cima do ombro direito, observando suas pontas. Murmurando as palavras com receio.

-Eu vou ficar! - exaltei-me, estava cansado disso.

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Não precisa acreditar, não dependo disso para tomar minhas decisões. E não quero ouvir você reclamando sobre isso outra vez.

-Un. - a garota de seus, agora, treze anos consentiu com a cabeça, fazendo uma mesura em respeito. - Com licença.

-Pode sair. - se retirou em passos apressados.

Estávamos vivendo em uma pequena casa que havia no vilarejo do meu meio irmão. Como eu suportei viver próximo de tantos humanos por tanto tempo eu não sei... Talvez porque fosse por Rin. Achei que aquele ambiente seria bom para ela. Afinal, quem melhor para ensinar uma humana, do que outra? Ela passava alguns dias na casa de Inuyasha e Kagome, brincando com os filhos deles. Geralmente cuidando de Chiyo...minha sobrinha, junto da mãe da criança.

Há alguns meses que não tenho notícias de Haha-uê.

Meus sonhos com Kagura se tornaram menos freqüentes... Não mais pesadelos. Apenas lembranças boas.

* * *

_-Se...Sesshoumaru. – repetia meu nome, perdendo a respiração ao sentir minha boca em sua pele. Embriagando-me com seu cheiro. Acariciando aquele corpo macio e mesmo assim, repleto de cicatrizes. _

_A beijava com fervor. Se o mundo acabasse, faríamos diferença? Apenas um casal fazendo promessas no meio da noite. Mas nada se comparava à quando ela jurava o seu amor por mim. _

_Fitei os orbes amendoados. Aquele brilho neles... Nunca irei me esquecer da maneira como a lua reluzia nos olhos de Kagura. Sorriu para mim. Tomava-me para si sem sequer reparar. Retirando com carinho sua roupa, vinha descobrindo cada canto de seu corpo. O seu sangue bombeado com mais força do que de costume fazia nossa trilha sonora. _

_"Se o mundo acabasse, faríamos diferença?" _

_"Aishite...". _

_**

* * *

**_

Acabou por agora

Mas... No próximo capítulo, acho que será o último xx... temos mais coisinhas xD huhuhu

Bem... o título, Desire, se refere à primeira parte da fic - significa desejo.

Arigatou minna pelas reviews


	8. Parte 1 Fim

**_More Than Words 2 - More Than Feelings_**

Fim - Parte 1

* * *

Há alguns meses que passamos a morar nesta casa... Não é tão próxima ao vilarejo. Eu prefiro assim, perto, mas nem tanto. Agradando a ambas as partes. Na maioria das vezes, Rin passava o dia com a família de Inuyasha, quando vinham para essa era, é claro... Não foi feita para ficar enclausurada entre paredes.

Eu...simplesmente vi os dias passando, sem nenhum grande motivo para sair, além dos antigos... Os quais eu resolvi abandonar. Não mais seguia o caminho da dominação... Não procurava alguém para proteger, coisa que eu nunca fiz com tanta convicção. Novamente... Não havia um motivo para isso, quando o que eu não procurei, estava na minha frente, e se foi... Facilmente deixei de tentar.

Facilmente... Passei a viver em prol da menina. Tentando dar tudo que ela merece, tudo que precisa... É isso que os pais deviam fazer, não é? Apoiar os filhos? ...Deixar com que façam suas escolhas... Eu deixei que ela aprendesse fazer as delas.

Refletindo mais uma vez, reparo que em cada dia, menos palavras saem de minha boca. Tornei-me um confidente dela... Apenas lhe escutando e concordando com a cabeça. Às vezes dando um palpite. Mas quem falava por mim, era o Jaken... Por incrível que pareça...

O pequeno youkai quis continuar a viver conosco... Ofereci-lhe a liberdade, mas ele recusou. Não sei por quê. Bicho estúpido. Ficar preso a uma humana e um youkai definhando. Disse que preferia assim.

_"Ssse eu for embora, sssenhor Ssesssshoumaru, quem eu vou ssservir?" _

O que eu faria? O deixaria por ai? ... Bem que eu podia. Mas deixei-o ficar. Não me custaria nada mesmo. Ele se fez de servo a vida toda, estava acostumado com isso. Agora, ele cuida da casa, como uma empregada. Lavando e varrendo tudo.

De vez em quando vinha alguém visitar. Minha mãe, ou até mesmo a mulher de Inuyasha, para ver Rin ou algo do tipo.

Não que eu não fosse _'feliz'_.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _

Estava sentada na varanda, recostada à pilastra, descalça. Com as pernas recolhidas, próximas ao corpo. Observava a chuva caindo, fina e leve. O cheiro da grama molhada ficava mais forte se mechendo com a brisa. Virou-se para mim, abrindo um sorriso confortador.

Com a franja caindo sobre os olhos e as madeixas caindo em apenas um dos ombros. Usava aquele perfume de flores... Maldito perfume que me deixa tonto.

Estendeu a mão para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. O fiz, sentando na escada que levava ao jardim. Tocou meu rosto com gentileza, colocando meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha. Sentando-se com as pernas ao lado, vindo atrás de mim, deixando o pedaço de carne a mostra. Contava-me sobre coisas que eu não conseguia associar, nem prestar atenção. Sua voz doce, próxima à minha orelha, enquanto massageava minhas costas.

Parece até que ela sabia como Kagura fazia para me seduzir.

-Sesshoumaru, está me ouvindo? – virei o rosto, acordando de meus pensamentos. Encontrei com aqueles olhos inocentes. – Estou lhe incomodando?

-Não, Rin... Não está. – respirei fundo, passando as mãos no rosto, tentando me concentrar.

-Quer alguma coisa? Eu posso lhe trazer o saquê, ou que tal um chá? Para esquentar.

-Não quero nada...

-Mesmo? ... Você está meio... Diferente... – começou a fazer carinho nas minhas costas, pondo o queixo em meu ombro.

-Não há nada de diferente.

-...Ano... Então... Você me deixa trazê-los aqui? – sorriu, animada.

-Trazer quem? – indaguei-lhe.

-Você não estava me ouvindo. – suspirou. – Eu estava falando que a Sango e o Miroku estão vindo visitar a Kagome e o Inuyasha, e o Kohaku virá com eles. Perguntei se eles podiam vir aqui em casa... – fechei o rosto assim que ouvi aqueles nomes.

-Ainda quer que eu lhe responda?

-Mas...Faz tanto tempo que não os vejo.

-Rin... Você sabe que não gosto daquele moleque... Muito menos da irmã dele.

-Onegai... – me abraçou.

-Lhes dou cinco minutos. Nem mais, nem menos.

-Só cinco?? – fez uma cara de carente.

-Vai discutir comigo? – lhe fitei, sério.

-Iie. Arigatou!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Rin-chan... Como você cresceu!

-Kohaku! – abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao vê-lo na porta. – Como sabia que era aqui que moro?

-Inuyasha me contou. Resolvi vir primeiro.

-Ureshi! – o puxou para dentro da sala. – Eu... Pensava que você tinha morrido. Estou muito feliz de ver que está bem.

-Eu quase morri... Mas não importa. Passado é passado.

"_Passado é passado" _quem ele pensa que é pra dizer isso? Não sabe nada da vida.

-Ano... Esse é Sesshoumaru, lembra?

-Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Humpf... – não agüentei o cheiro daquele menino. Retirei-me da sala, encontrando com Jaken no corredor.

-Sssenhor Sssesshoumaru. – fez uma mesura.

-Jaken, quero que fique na sala, junto de Rin e Kohaku. Se ele fizer alguma coisa... Tem permissão para usar o cajado de duas cabeças nele... De preferência, aquela que solta fogo.

-H-hai! – foi em passos apressados atrás dos dois.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Resolvi por treinar enquanto os dois conversavam na casa. Há muito tempo que não praticava sozinho, talvez fosse bom fazê-lo novamente.

Retirei a parte de cima do kimono a colocando em cima da árvore. Puxei a espada de minha cintura, ouvindo o som de sua lâmina afiada ao sair da bainha. Posicionei-me, marcando um ponto em uma árvore fina à minha frente. Desferi o golpe... Bem... Digamos que a árvore era fina de mais e ... Bem, ela quebrou ao meio... Talvez fosse melhor em uma maior. Fui até o início da floresta, uma gentil e majestosa me esperava. Desta vez ataquei com o chicote. Tentando mantê-lo o máximo de tempo possível no ar.

Até que... Sinto o cheiro daquele humano idiota. De minha boca um rosnado inconsciente saiu. Aproveitando o local em que treinava, virei de leve o rosto, podendo visualizar a cena.

Jaken correndo atrás do moleque com o cajado em suas mãos, queimando parte da grama. Não evitei sorrir vendo isso. Então...Ele realmente tentou alguma coisa? Se fosse eu vendo, ele nem estaria correndo... Pois lhe faltariam pernas. Como a vida é irônica.

Voltei minha atenção para o treino. Sem reparar o tempo passando, subitamente me senti ser observado. Virei para trás e me deparo com Rin com o braço estendido para me chamar, a poucos centímetros de mim.

-Ano...Sesshoumaru... Eu queria conversar com você...

-Diga... – coloquei a espada de volta na bainha, virando-me em sua direção.

Ela tinha as mãos coladas ao corpo e os cabelos soltos esvoaçando.

-Eu... Bem, tem acontecido uma coisa e... – ficou um pouco corada. Levantou o rosto, me encarando. – Você se importaria de me ajudar? ... Acho que estou doente.

-Doente? Coisa? ... Que coisa? – lhe toquei a testa com o verso da mão, verificando sua temperatura... Estranho, estava normal. Seu coração batia um pouco acelerado. É verdade, seu cheiro estava um pouco diferente também, demo...

-Eu não sei o que é exatamente... Mas, às vezes eu sinto... Sinto...

-Enjoada? Tonta?

-Iie... Sinto uma espécie de ... Calor. – fechou os olhos, pondo as mãos nas pernas, as levando pelo corpo até a barriga. Havia levantado um pouco a saia ao fazê-lo, uma perna roçava na outra lentamente. - Uma quentura que vem subindo pela perna e... Vem até o rosto e... – ficou mais vermelha ao descrevê-lo, levando os dedos à nuca, desviando o olhar.

-Quenturas, Rin? – não pude deixar de ficar constrangido ao ouvir tal coisa.

-H-hai. – os orbes amendoados me fitaram, encabulada.

-...Rsrsrs... – segurei um leve riso, me controlando. Como poderia essa criaturinha sentir tal coisa? Um pouco nova para isso... Mas, mulheres, quem as entende? – Lhe confirmo que não está doente.

-Então... O que tenho? – veio a morder o lábio inferior, uma mania que adquirira ultimamente.

-Rin... – ela iria continuar a me perguntar se não lhe respondesse. – Bem... Acho melhor perguntar para Kagome, ou uma amiga sua. Isso é uma das coisas que não sei te explicar.

-Demo, como vou saber se...

-Rin, está sentindo isso agora? – lhe interrompi. Sem evitar ficar com meu rosto rosado.

-Ano... Iie... Mas, há alguns minutos atrás, sim... – há alguns minutos eu estava sem blusa... Estaria me observando? – Onde estava?

-Sentada ali. – ela abaixou os olhos e apontou para um tronco no chão, não muito longe.

-Por que só agora resolveu me contar isso?

-Porque... Apenas por esses dias que isso se tornou mais freqüente... Fiquei preocupada... Ano... Não sei! Resolvi perguntar! – estava meio sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, gesticulando incansavelmente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Interrompido foi meu jantar por uma presença nada agradável, por assim dizer. O humano veio seguido de minha chibi-chan. Um pequeno detalhe. Ele segurava sua mão com firmeza. Respirou profundamente e...

-Sesshoumaru-sama... Ano... – Kohaku se pronunciou, soltando a mão de Rin. Esta que não ousava me encarar os olhos.

-O que esse humano faz aqui novamente? – indaguei-a, sem obter nenhum ruído ou suspiro da parte dela. Continuou olhando para o chão.

-Eu vim... Pedir para que... Rin se case comigo. - O tempo parou.

-Desculpe... Eu não ouvi. – velei aquele garoto com um certo ódio por dentro.

-Gostaria de ter Rin como minha mulher. – falou sem medo nenhum.

-Você _gostaria_? ...Pois bem. Peça a ela, não a mim. – meu tom tinha se alterado visivelmente.

-Ela aceitou. – ele me respondeu.

-Eu quero ouvir isso vindo dela, não de você. – caminhei em passos firmes e lentos até ela. Parando em sua frente. Levantei seu queixo, para que me visse. – Então?

-...Hai... Eu aceito... – estava com a voz trêmula. Olhando-me nos olhos. Tudo bem que eu iria arranjar um casamento para ela... Mas tinha logo que ser com ele? Era uma decisão dela, não iria contrariá-la.

-_Parabéns... _– sussurrei-lhe, dando as costas para os dois. Não entendia porque de eu estar tão nervoso com esse fato... Talvez por estar perdendo a única motivação do meu dia-a-dia... Quem saberia dizer? Eu não...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fiquei a manhã inteira olhando para o mesmo ponto no jardim. Ao acordar, a menina veio a mim. Sentou-se atrás de mim, ficando em silêncio.

-Dormiu bem? – lhe perguntei, buscando um assunto que não fosse terminar em "Kohaku".

_-Não..._ – suavemente encostou a testa em minhas costas, suspirando.

-Pesadelos? – abaixei os orbes, enxergando as mãos macias que vinham me abraçar.

-_Sim._ – acariciei seus finos braços, ela vinha a chorar.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

_-Agora não, onegai... _

_-Tudo bem. Não chore... –_ virei-me para ela, deixando-a se aconchegar em mim.

-_O que estou fazendo?_ - nessa pequena frase, acabou revelando que não queria se casar com ele... Infelizmente, fiquei feliz com a desgraça dela. Afinal, eu tinha razão... Aquilo estava errado... Muito errado.

_-Você que escolheu isso... Não tem como voltar atrás agora. _– mesmo assim, era um compromisso que ela tinha assumido. Teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

_-E se... Eu explicasse para ele... Ele entenderia, não é? Ele ia entender... _

_-Rin, você não pode simplesmente fugir disso... Pensei que estivesse feliz. _

_-Eu estava... Eu estava. _

-Tem algo que eu possa fazer... Para te ajudar?

-Não que me recorde...

-Se precisar, é só me pedir, certo?

-Obrigado... Ano... Poderia chamar Yoshiko-sama? ... Se tiver que acontecer, gostaria que ela estivesse conosco.

-Rin... Ela não virá...

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru...

-Verei o que posso fazer...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-O que está havendo? – minha Haha-uê indagou ao me ver entrar ofegante em sua sala.

-Rin vai se casar... – limpei o suor do rosto. Vim debaixo de sol quente até a casa dela.

-Isso explica esta cara emburrada que você está agora muito bem. – olhou de esgueira para mim. – Não é?

-Não me dou com aquele humano. – revirei os orbes, me dava nojo só de pensar nele.

-E se fosse outro... Não seria diferente, seria?

-O fato é, não é outro, é o Kohaku.

-Este não é o fato principal... E você sabe direitinho do que estou falando. – finalmente nos encaramos, vi as intenções naqueles orbes claros. – Apenas não quer admitir para si mesmo.

-Admitir o quê?

-Está vendo? ... Não quer... Com o tempo, você entenderá o que eu falo.

-Chega de mistérios... Vim aqui porque Rin queria a senhora presente no dia... Implorou-me para que visse lhe chamar.

-Ela sabe que não gosto de humanos? Ou já se esqueceu?

-Sabe muito bem... Demo... Foi uma decisão dela.

-Pois bem... E quando seria o tal acontecimento?

-Tens quatro dias.

-Quatro?! Mas tão rápido?

-...Não sou eu que escolho a data. – virei me de costas, indo embora.

_-Se fosse, não haveria uma data..._ - parei na porta ao ouvir aquilo. Abri um sorriso, lhe fitando os olhos e continuei meu caminho.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Com a aparência triste que adquirira estes dias, ela estava à espreita. Como quem quer passar despercebida e invisível. Mas como não enxergar tal beleza? Com passos silenciosos me pus ao seu lado. Vindo também a contemplar a água cristalina do lago.

-Por que está aqui fora? - não me respondeu. - Não vais dizer nada?

-Às vezes palavras são desnecessárias.

Continuamos sem nos falar ou olhar. Chutei uma pedra à água. Esta quicou duas vezes e afundou. Assim que o fez, lhe toquei o ombro. Quando me velou, lhe virei parar poder vê-la direito. Ajeitei seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Corri a mão por sua macia pele das rosadas maçãs do rosto.

-Um sorriso? - lhe pedi.

-Por que sorriria quando na verdade desejo ficar transparente?

-Por que não sorrir? Casará-se daqui a alguns dias.

-Não se faça de ignorante. Coisa que ambos não somos... E por acaso, acabas de se responder.

-Vê-la assim por algo tão bobo...

-Bobo? - fechou os olhos em fúria, por um instante ficou mais vermelha do que imaginei ser possível. Deu-me um tapa no rosto e correu.

Perplexidade era o que me descrevia nesta hora.

Fui atrás dela. Sem carinho nenhum lhe agarrei por seus punhos e a 'arrastei' até a parte de trás da casa. Podia ouvir seus soluços de dor. Mas não podia deixar que ela ficasse sem o que _merecia_.

A prendi por seus braços na parede, com meu corpo contra o seu. Observei aqueles orbes assustados, tentei manter a calma. Ela gemeu com dor.

-Está satisfeita agora? Ou não é o suficiente? Para mim já deixou de ser bobeira. - não me respondeu novamente - O que quer de mim? Quer que eu lhe beije? É isso?! - me aproximei de sua boca - _Fale!_ - sussurrei, e a cada palavra, apertava mais seus braços - _Diga-me. Quer que lhe ame?- _beijei superficialmente aquela boca que tremia _- Toque-lhe?- _levei a mão ao seu seio, o apertando de leve. – _É isso que quer? Que aquiete esse seu fogo? Pensa que eu não tinha reparado suas tentativas de sedução? Rin... Não sou idiota! _

Ela fechou os olhos, apertando os lábios. Eu a soltei. Veio ao chão.

_-_ _Eu... Amo-te... demo..._- me sussurrou as palavras, com medo de ser escutada. Enquanto tentava parar a dor de seu braço. Quase inaudívelmente me declarou. _- ...Não precisa retribuir o que sinto..._

Estendi-lhe a mão para se levantar. Ela me ignorou, virando o rosto levemente. Respirei fundo e me abaixei à sua altura. Tomei seus braços com cuidado. Olhei a marca que minhas mãos fizeram em seus punhos. Um aperto em meu coração se fez. Os soprei para pararem de arder. Rin, teimosa como é, continuou olhando para o chão.

-Perdoe-me... - alisei a pele onde estava vermelho.

-Sesshoumaru. - acho que não esperava isso de minha parte, seus olhos ficaram avermelhados, se enchendo de água.

-...Não quis te machucar. Nem... Ofender o que sente... - ela baixou os orbes novamente - Quis te mostrar uma realidade...Para que entenda que...Não posso lhe amar como quer que eu a ame.

-..._Vá embora..._ - ela umedeceu os lábios, engolindo o choro.

-Demo...

-Vá. - berrou.

Não iria insistir novamente. Era provável que fosse melhor deixá-la sozinha por agora. Afinal, todos merecem seus momentos de solidão. Ela então, que teve tão poucos, sempre me seguindo. Agora entendo o que minha mãe quis dizer quando me disse que separar-nos seria difícil... Já que ela tem _coisas_ tão fortes por mim.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Os dias naquela casa se tornaram mais frios e tediosos. Jaken me perseguindo com seus intermináveis chiados.

Resolvi por ir visitar Haha-uê. Como sempre, encontrar com ela, era uma aventura.

-Criança, nunca lhe vi tão abatido! – falou com espanto eu me ver entrando portão à dentro. Correu para fora com pressa.

-Olá para você também – me abraçou apertado.

-Há quantos dias não dormes? – apalpou meu rosto, me examinando.

-Uns seis? Não sei... – puxava minhas pálpebras, olhando atentamente. – Mamãe, pare de puxar meu rosto, onegai?

-O que tira o sono de meu filho? – deu um tapinha em minha bochecha, fechando a cara e cruzando os braço.

-...Algo tão óbvio, que nem eu sei. – fomos andando para dentro da sala.

-Entendo... Não quer me contar... Ou ainda não descobriu. – sentei-me enquanto ela buscava algo para bebermos.

-Não descobri... E se tivesse descoberto, realmente não sei se iria lhe contar.

-Ingrato. – me deu uma xícara, com algo que exalava morangos dentro... Coloquei de lado, fiquei com náuseas. – Me pergunto por quê veio me ver.

-Saudades. – ela sentou ao meu lado, tomando um gole daquilo.

-Não seja irônico, Sesshoumaru. – me olhou por cima da xícara.

-Não sou. Preciso de colo de mãe. – deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Pare com isso agora! Não foi assim que lhe criei. – colocou o objeto na bandeja e me olhou com raiva. – O quê? Está com falta de mulher? Vá a um beco desses e arranje qualquer uma. Não se dê ao trabalho de bajular sua mãe solitária por um pouco de atenção.

-Nossa... Como você é carinhosa. – sorri com a indignação de minha mãe.

-Você quer levar um tapa? – me olhou com seriedade.

-Não, obrigado. Isso, posso fazer sozinho.

-Vamos parar com essa brincadeira. Quer que eu lhe diga a situação deplorável que vejo ao te olhar?

-Vai se dar ao trabalho?

-Vou! Um youkai desesperado; apaixonado duplamente, isso porque não esqueceu a última com quem se enroscou; com ciúmes acumulados; sem nada para fazer, vindo aporrinhar a pobre mãe, não deixando ela viver seus últimos dias em paz. Sem culhão para admitir que gosta da própria humana repugnante.

-Não chame Rin de _minha_, nem de _repugnante_... Ela não é nenhuma dessas coisas.

-Não é, porque você não quis que fosse... Agora fica se lamentando por não poder tê-la.

-Nunca disse que fico me lamentando.

-E precisa? Sou sua mãe, te conheço melhor que você mesmo. – não sei se concordo com ela... – Vamos Sesshoumaru... Admita... Não é tão difícil.

Levantei-me, sem lhe responder. Saí porta a fora e encarei a verdade diante de meus olhos. Realmente... Não poderia mais negar quando tão evidente...

Nunca pensei que esse dia fosse chegar... O dia em que Sesshoumaru entregaria seu amor a um espécime diferente da sua raça... O dia em que seus pensamentos por Kagura não mais estariam lhe atormentando...

**...Apaixonei-me por uma humana. **

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Não poderia revelar a Rin o que eu sentia... Não faria isso com ela... Seria injusto, logo agora que ela se casou e ... Nós 'brigamos'... Mesmo assim... Já se passou tanto tempo desde a última vez que lhe vi. Queria poder vê-la novamente... Mas... Com que desculpa? Não posso chegar em sua frente e apenas ficar lhe olhando. Seria bizarro... Demo, não importa... Preciso vê-la... Apenas vê-la.

Fui até o vilarejo dos exterminadores de youkais... Onde Kohaku supostamente morava. Falei com a humana Sango, irmã dele, ela me disse que eles resolveram se mudar, por vontade principal de Rin.

-Rin-chan disse que aqui era muito afastado de você... Que ela se sentiria melhor morando em um lugar mais próximo à vila de Inuyasha. Bem, eles se mudaram tem pouco tempo. Não fomos visitá-los ainda, demo... Talvez possamos te levar até lá, não é Miroku?

-Sango... Nossa filha está doente. Não seria bom para ela...

-Ah... Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru...

-Apenas me diga aonde é, então...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Parei a poucos metros daquela pequena casa. Era feita de uma madeira meio pálida. Em sua frente, uma humana, varrendo o chão. Tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e a franja quase cobrindo os olhos. As mangas presas para não atrapalharem no serviço de limpar... Nunca imaginei ver Rin assim...

-Senhora... – me aproximei dela, encarando seus olhos - Será que podia me ajudar a achar uma bela jovem, mais ou menos dessa altura, cabelos morenos, olhos maravilhosos e um sorriso mais bonito ainda? – lhe perguntei com um tom irônico e brincalhão.

-Se... – soltou a vassoura e ficou me olhando, meio sem reação. – Eu acho que não conheço tal pessoa...

-Deve conhecer... Ela é bem animada, sempre falando sobre coisas da vida... Gostaria de vê-la novamente... Se a achar, me avise? Onegai.

Ela deu um passo em minha direção, olhando o chão e pensando. Tinha as mãos juntas aos seios. Levantei sua face para lhe olhar. Ela me abraçou em um impulso. Apertei-lhe contra mim com força. Meu desejo era não soltá-la mais... Pena que não podia. Aspirei o perfume costumeiro de seu cabelo.

-Perdão... Não devia ter te abraçado. – me soltou, se recompondo.

-Por mim tudo bem... – ajeitei seu cabelo, sorrindo.

-Vo-você está sorrindo?

-Algo de errado?

-Não! – sorriu também – Venha, entre. – virou-se me puxando pelo braço.

-Eu não vou me demorar... Apenas queria te ver... – segurei sua mão, lhe impedindo. – E... queria te pedir desculpas também...

-Desculpas? – ela engoliu em seco, se lembrando. – Não precisa mais... Já esqueci.

-Eu faço questão. – a virei para mim, pondo-lhe em minha frente. – Onegai, Rin...

-Eu... Perdôo-te. – ela acariciou meu rosto. Deixou sua franja cair sobre os olhos, evitando me olhar. Tomei a liberdade de lhe abraçar. Ela soluçava com o rosto escondido em meu peito.

_-Arigatou... Ano... Rin? _

_-Hai? _

_-Você... Você é feliz? _

_-Se sou feliz? – _demorou a responder – _Claro que sim, Sesshoumaru-san. _

_-Não minta para mim. – _ela me olhou, piscando várias vezes.

_-...Não consigo te enganar... – _desistiu, voltando a enterrar o rosto em mim.

_-Nem tente. – _fiz carinho em suas costas, beijando sua cabeça._ – ... Nunca desejei isso para você... _

_-Eu sei... Mas fui eu que decidi, não foi? Tenho que agüentar. – _ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Vim a fazer uma proposta.

_-Não quer voltar comigo? Tem muito espaço sobrando naquela casa sabe... _

_-Sei... – _ela olhou para mim, duvidosa. – E quanto a Kohaku?

-...Ele... Bem... Ele dá um jeito de se virar sozinho, já é crescido, ele consegue. – pisquei o olho para ela.

-Sesshoumaru! – me soltou, ria a toa. – Não posso fazer isso com ele!

-Por que não? – cruzei os braços, lhe encarando.

-Ele é meu marido! – fez uma cara de "Como se você não soubesse".

-E daí? Eu sou a pessoa que você passou a vida inteira do lado, acho que tenho mais crédito que ele. Não acha? -

-Não me provoque... Pondo desse jeito, eu acabo indo viu. – estreito os olhos, mordendo os lábios.

-É esse o objetivo. – brinquei com ela.

-Não posso... Gomen nasai. – tinha um olhar triste.

-Não vou insistir... Mas, minha casa está aberta para visitas. – recuei aos poucos.

-A minha também. – respondeu, pegando a vassoura do chão.

-Eu virei.

-Eu te espero.

* * *

continua...


	9. The End

**_More Than Feelings_**

**_Final - Parte 2_**

* * *

_**Relembrando...**_

_-Não quer voltar comigo? Tem muito espaço sobrando naquela casa sabe... _

_-Sei... – ela olhou para mim, duvidosa. – E quanto a Kohaku? _

_-...Ele... Bem... Ele dá um jeito de se virar sozinho, já é crescido, ele consegue. – pisquei o olho para ela. _

_-Sesshoumaru! – me soltou, ria a toa. – Não posso fazer isso com ele! _

_-Por que não? – cruzei os braços, lhe encarando. _

_-Ele é meu marido! – fez uma cara de "Como se você não soubesse". _

_-E daí? Eu sou a pessoa que você passou a vida inteira do lado, acho que tenho mais crédito que ele. Não acha? - _

_-Não me provoque... Pondo desse jeito, eu acabo indo viu. – estreito os olhos, mordendo os lábios. _

_-É esse o objetivo. – brinquei com ela. _

_-Não posso... Gomen nasai. – tinha um olhar triste. _

_-Não vou insistir... Mas, minha casa está aberta para visitas. – recuei aos poucos. _

_-A minha também. – respondeu, pegando a vassoura do chão. _

_-Eu virei. _

_-Eu te espero._

**__****_More Than Words 2 : _**More Than Feelings

**_por Clarisse Braga._**

**_Fim..._**

-Você disse que esperaria... Eu vim. – ela me encontrou do lado de fora da casa, era noite já. Kohaku ainda não tinha voltado, sabia disso por causa da ausência daquele odor dele... Odeio esse humano. Grr... Fomos dar uma volta na pequena vila dela.

-Eu esperei... Você demorou! – reclamou, fazendo bico.

-Pensei que não gostasse de ter minha presença. – impliquei, desarrumando sua franja.

-Perdoe-me pela grosseria mas... – ajeitou o cabelo. Parando a poucos metros de sua casa. - Quando que eu diria tamanha besteira?

-Não precisa dizer... – a provoquei, parando na sua frente.

-Você quer dizer que... Eu expresso isso? – colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Sim. – respondi naturalmente, voltando a andar.

-Espere! Eu nunca quis que você pensasse assim! Eu... – me segurou pela manga.

-Você? – a puxei para mim. Trombou contra o meu peito.

_-Eu sempre gostei de sua companhia, Sesshoumaru_... – tinha o rosto vermelho. Deu um passo para trás. Sorri e colei sua cintura com a minha.

_-Do que estava falando?-_ cheguei bem perto de seu rosto. Dava para sentir sua respiração ofegante.

-_Alguém pode nos ver..._ – encolheu os ombros, começando a aceitar a idéia.

_-Não é problema para mim... _– a trouxe com passos silenciosos para a parte de trás da própria casa, que dava em um início de floresta. – _Mas... Agora que você é casada, isso não lhe soa mais errado?_ – beijei seu pescoço.

-A única coisa que eu escuto agora, é meu coração... E sabe o quê ele diz? – pegou minha mão, a pondo gentilmente sobre seu seio esquerdo.

-Nani? – senti seus batimentos aflitos, a carne macia por cima desses.

-Que não há problema algum no que faço – retirei a mão dali, a pondo em seu rosto macio – Agora que sou casada, não me resta nenhuma conexão com você a não ser de ...

-Minha amante. – roubei seus lábios, os mordendo. Não ligava mais se o que fazíamos era certo ou errado. O que havia por dentro era mais importante.

-Não tens noção da quantidade de vezes que ... – interrompi sua fala ao puxá-la por sua coxa, a prendendo contra meu corpo. Mordi seu pescoço levemente.

- "Da quantidade de vezes que?" – lhe perguntei suavemente. A essa altura, tinha os braços envoltos em meu pescoço e a cabeça encostada em um dos próprios ombros, enquanto eu deixava marcas meio roxas nele. Obra de minha boca.

-_De vezes que fantasiei nossos corpos juntos desta maneira_.

_-Não precisa mais se dar ao trabalho, não é?_ – a prensei firmemente contra a parede. Estreitei os olhos sorrindo – _Quer dizer que fui protagonista de suas noites "calorosas", Rin? _

-_Ah! Não me provoque_. – lambeu os beiços sensualmente. Entendi a beijá-la. Virou o rosto, me encarando os olhos mesmo assim.

_-Vamos ver até onde foi sua imaginação..._ – levei a mão da coxa para cima, lhe apertando. Soltou o ar, deixando a perna retornar ao chão.

Rapidamente lhe virei de costas para mim, colando seu quadril no meu. Ela manteve as mãos no meu pescoço. Virou rosto para mim. Desci a mão por seu ventre. Entre abriu a boca. Respirando fundo.

_-Ainda não, querida._ – voltei a chupar seu pescoço. Apertei-a contra mim por entre seus seios.

Deixou escapar um baixo sonido.

-Minha capacidade de imaginar vai mais além, Sesshoumaru. Ou é apenas disso que és capaz?

-Está brincando com fogo, menina.

-Não é a primeira vez que o faço, _"menino". – _Tornou-se para mim. Livrando-me de meu kimono superior, sem soltar de minha boca.

_-Ousada..._ – sorri com a 'coragem' da mulher. Vim a lhe beijar com mais carinho. Eu não acreditava que tinha tido coragem de fazer isso com ela... Apesar de estar adorando, claro! ...Era minha _pequenina_ Rin! Meu deus! Relembrei o motivo daquilo tudo... E assim parei de lhe beijar, mesmo contra uma certa vontade de minhas calças.

-O que foi?

-Eu... Não quero te forçar. Sei que você não queria isso antes _por causa do Kohaku_, e nem eu entendo muito bem o motivo de estar _me preocupando_ com isso e... –ela me beijou.

-Eu não estou nem ai para ele... – estreitou os orbes, abrindo uma linha de sorriso.

_-Eu amo você. –_ balancei a cabeça negativamente, rindo com ela. Cheguei mais perto, esfregando meu nariz no dela.

_-Repita? –_ me pediu, engolindo em seco.

-_Aishiteru._ – voltei a lhe beijar, com mais desejo do que antes. A boca dela era tão viciante quanto à de Kagura. Fui abrindo seu kimono aos poucos, retirando peça por peça...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Sesshoumaru? ... Viemos lhe visitar. Sou eu, Rin. – minha amante entrou. Abrindo um belo sorriso ao me ver, logo o fechando ao ver Kohaku lhe observar com uma cara de indagação.

Coloquei-me em pé. Os cumprimentando sem muitas formalidades... Tudo bem! Confesso: abracei Rin com gosto, cheirando aquele cabelo macio. Sem sequer fingir que não vi os olhares reprovadores do traído.

-O que lhes traz aqui? – indiquei para que sentassem, fazendo o mesmo.

-Rin sentiu sua falta, pediu para virmos e eu cedi. – tentava falar como um adulto sério... Esse garoto é realmente uma comédia. – Aproveitamos para visitar Inuyasha e Kagome.

-Seu _irmão_ mandou _'lembranças'_. – Rin comentou em um tom brincalhão. Não evitei rir da cara que ela fez. Kohaku ficou nos olhando, sem entender nada.

...O que ele não sabia era que tínhamos criado um código. Quando ela disse aquilo, na verdade estava falando que sentia saudades minhas... _E de meu corpo._ Claro que o marido dela não precisava saber disso.

-Obrigado, chibi-chan. Eu retornarei as lembranças a _ele,_ sem atrasos.

Resolvi por mim mesmo, provocar um pouco aquele adolescente que era casado com _minha_ mulher.

-Então... Como vocês estão fazendo para se sustentar? Se precisarem de dinheiro ou moradia, sabem que estou a postos.

-Estamos muito bem, arigatou, Sesshoumaru-san. – pegou na mão dela... Que por acaso estava em cima daquele pedaço de mau caminho que era sua perna. Uma raiva veio crescendo por dentro... Controlei-me... Com certa dificuldade, devo admitir.

-Para falar a verdade, Sesshou... Kohaku está trabalhando como professor.

-Professor? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Dou aula de como exterminar youkais. – me encarando.

-Foi uma indireta? – deixei as garras crescerem, estreitando os olhos.

-Iie, Sesshoumaru-san! Sem ofenças! – recuou as costas, com certo receio.

-Ah bom... E... Quanto tempo pretende ficar? Tenho muitos quartos sobrando ainda, Rin você sabe, depois que se casou essa casa ficou um deserto. Podem escolher a vontade.

-Não iríamos ficar por mais muito tempo...

_-Kohaku... Eu estou cansada, por que não aceita o favor de Sesshoumaru e ficamos? Amanhã podemos partir... _– sussurrou na orelha dele com uma voz doce... Realmente, ela sabe como torturar um homem.

-Se importa se ficarmos por uma noite?

-A seu dispor. – levantei – Vou mostrar os quartos... Jaken! Rin chegou!

-Riiiiiiin-chaaaan! – a coisinha verde veio correndo vê-la... Não sabia que gostava dela... Estranho... Fez uma mesura aos dois. – Como está?

-Estou muito bem, Jaken-sama... E o senhor? – enquanto eu mostrava o corredor com várias portas, eles conversavam animados.

-Ssssabe como é vida de velho. Muitasss coisassss para fazer, não esssstou reclamando, amo sssservir ao ssssenhor Sssessshoumaru. – eu ainda corto a língua dele fora.

-Vamos andando... Jaken, eles ficarão por uma noite, ajeite o quarto.

-Este está bom. – Rin parou na frente de seu antigo quarto. Abrindo um sorriso.

-No mesmo de sempre?

-Sim... Gosto dele. – Kohaku ia entrar mas ela o impediu. - _... Se importa se eu dormir sozinha hoje? ... Pelos velhos tempos?_ – continuei andando, fingindo que não os ouvia.

_-...Demo..._ – ele balbuciou.

_-Onegai._ – ela fez aquela cara que apenas mulheres conseguem...

_-Tudo bem... O que você quiser._ – ele a beijou, sem muita resposta. Eu estava gargalhando por dentro... Aquilo era divertido demais para mim.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_- ...Não vai dormir tão sozinha, você sabe... – _eu estava recostado na parede de seu quarto, este todo escuro, com exceção da vela que ela levava na própria mão.

_-Pensei que não viesse..._ – fechou a passagem atrás de si. Colocou dois pedaços de pano na abertura da porta, impedindo que fosse aberta por fora.

-_Nunca que eu ia deixar você dormir sem mim em minha própria casa. _– apaguei a vela, a retirando de sua mão. Ela ficou parada no mesmo canto.

_-Eu não enxergo nada..._ – ela pos as mãos para frente, tentando se achar no meio do escuro.

_-Eu te guio. – _a abracei por suas costas, beijando seu rosto. _– Finalmente a sós. _

_-Não é arriscado demais?_ – se soltou de meus braços, dando um passo à frente.

_-Ele te obedece feito um... Jaken. Não vai atrapalhar. _– coloquei a mão sobre seus ombros.

_-E se ele resolver vir aqui? _– estava inquieta, apertando os dedos incansavelmente.

_-Verá algo não muito agradável aos olhos dele._ – brinquei com a humana, ela se virou para mim, me abraçando.

_-Eu tenho medo..._ – beijei sua mão, tentando acalmá-la.

_-Vou te proteger, haja o que houver._ – ela abriu um breve sorriso, acariciei o longo cabelo.

_-Promessa?_- apertou meu braço, insegura.

_-Sim. Nada vai te acontecer, enquanto estiver comigo._ – a beijei.

_-...E com você?_ – parecia muito preocupada... Aquilo já estava me deixando louco.

_-Rin...Tem algo errado?_

_-Iie. Tudo bem... _– estava mentindo.

_-Chega de falar sobre isso. Vamos dormir, venha._ – lhe ajudei gentilmente a andar até o futon, deitando um de frente ao outro.

Ela ficou mechendo nos fios do fluffy durante algum tempo, calada demais. Aproximei-me devagar após acender uma pequena vela. Ficamos nos encarando por um momento.

_-Triste?- _tirei a franja de cima de seus belos olhos castanhos.

_-Não..._- desviou os orbes.

_-Preocupada?_- fiz carinho em seu pé com o meu.

_-Talvez..._ – tinha a voz extremamente baixa.

_-Quer falar sobre isso?_ – ia lhe abraçar.

_-Não sei..._ – virou-se para o outro lado, me impedindo. Pus meu braço sobre si do mesmo jeito. Respirei fundo. Vim a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

_-Confia em mim? _

_-Em você apenas._ – ela me respondeu em um tom trêmulo.

_-O que aconteceu? _

_-...Watashi wa..._ – parou de falar. Beijei seu ombro, fazendo carinho em seu braço com apenas as pontas dos dedos.

_-Não tenha medo... Vai ficar tudo bem. _

_-Eu...Estou atrasada_. – ela se virou para mim, se sentando de lado.

_-Vai aonde?_ – estranhei. Ou não quis em meu interior entender.

_-Não, Sesshoumaru... Eu estou atrasada. _

Não acreditei naquelas palavras... Há apenas poucos meses que começamos com esta vida extraconjugal nossa e... Talvez fosse filho de Kohaku... Não vou permitir que seja isso! Minha Rin!? Grávida de um humano desprezível como esse?!

_-Qua-quanto tempo? _

_-Oito dias apenas... Demo, nunca demorou tanto e... Eu não queria... Não queria te contar mas, é impossível mentir ou omitir coisas de você... – _ela olhava para frente sem sequer ousar me fitar.

Sentei ao seu lado. Coloquei a mão sobre a dela. Os orbes avermelhados e úmidos me velaram. A fiz se recostar novamente, deitando sobre sua barriga. Ela continuava com aquele cheiro agradável de sempre. Eu sorri, enfim, beijei seu ventre.

_-Veremos o que vai acontecer, daqui para frente... Um filho teu será muito bem vindo por mim._ – ela chorava silenciosa. Comprimiu os lábios, respirando profundamente.

_-...Sesshou... Eu... Não sei se quero esta criança..._ – revelou a mim, fechando os olhos.

_-Do que estás falando?_ – Fiquei com o corpo paralelo, acima do dela. Encarando-lhe os orbes.

_-Das duas formas... Se for filho teu, ficará claro que desonrei minha família, isso é Kohaku... Sabe se lá o que vai acontecer depois disso... E se for dele, ficarei infeliz por... Por não ser teu bebê que carreguei em minha barriga. _

_-Chibi-chan... _– a beijei com carinho. – _É por você que eu vivo... Não vou deixar que te matem por nosso descuido. _

_-O que faremos?-_ ajeitou meu cabelo, o pondo atrás de minha orelha.

_-...Temos que esperar... Para ter certeza. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

-Obrigado por me ajudar com essas roupas.

-Nan demo nai yo, Kagome-san. Fico feliz de poder lhe ajudar.

-Essas crianças me dão um trabalho, quase não tenho tempo para o resto. – eu fingia não escutar a conversa delas, brincando com a filha de Kagome.

A menininha se encantou em brincar com o fluffy, o apertando próximo ao rosto, antes que eu tornasse a puxá-lo de leve. Ria alegremente, com os olhos quase fechados. Peguei-me imaginando como seria ter uma filha hanyou... Ou um filho... Meu e _dela. _

-Sesshoumaru está tão mudado desde a época em que o conheci... Ele até sorri para mim às vezes.

-Sou muito grata a ele, por tudo que fez para mim... O admiro bastante. – senti os olhos dela caírem sobre mim enquanto continuava a esfregar a roupa. Fitei-lhe... Por um instante nossos olhos ficaram compenetrados naquele contato.

-Rin-chan? Está me ouvindo? – a humana colocou a mão na frente do rosto de Rin, tentando chamar sua atenção.

-Gomen nasai, Kagome-san. Estava distraída... O que disse? – sorriu sem graça, tornando sua atenção para a humana.

-Resumindo... Eu tinha perguntado se você e Kohaku já estavam pensando em ter filhos.

-No-nós não pensamos nisso ainda...Ano, Kagome, como foi estar grávida?

-Era algo... Quase sem descrição. Sentir aquela 'coisinha' em minha barriga, se remexendo. Tinha dias que chegava a ser insuportável a quantidade de chutes e socos aqui dentro, isso porque Inuyasha é um hanyou, imagina se fosse youkai? Eu não agüentaria aquela criança!

Bem...Eu não tinha noção de como era, demo... Seria tão perturbador assim um filho de youkai em uma humana?

-Vo-você não ficou com medo? – espremeu o traje, retirando sua água e vindo a pendurá-lo no varal.

-Medo da dor? Nada! ...Claro, doeu mas... Pela recompensa, valeu a pena. – respondeu alegremente, se virando para minha pequena. Esta que se encontrava perdida em pensamentos novamente. – Riiin-chaaan? Está tudo bem?? Você está estranha hoje... – a outra também estendeu sua roupa, a observando com orbes curiosos.

-Estou um pouco enjoada. Acho que a comida não me caiu bem. – colocou a mão acima do umbigo, abrindo um sorriso falso.

-Vai ver comeu demais. Kohaku está te acostumando muito mal, viu senhora. Até está com o rosto mais redondo. – brincou, pegando o cesto vazio de roupas.

-Acha que estou gorda? – Blasfêmia! Está linda como sempre!

-Não, não! ... Só um pouco fofinha. – riu e correu da menina.

-Kagome-san! – foi atrás dela, com certa dificuldade, pelo menos a meu ver. Parou subitamente, pondo a mão sobre o rosto. Veio a cair desacordada.

-Rin! – corri com um 'tanto' de desespero até ela. Pegando-lhe em meu colo. Kagome assoprou seu rosto, a abanando. – Chibi-chan?! Rin!!?

-Sesshou... – ela abriu os olhos, reconhecendo minha voz. – Eu caí?

-É... Como está se sentindo? - Kagome lhe respondeu.

-Um pouco tonta. Apenas isso,... Já passará.

-Chega de trabalho para você por hoje, mocinha.

-Demo,... – tentou dialogar.

-Sem "demo". Vai ficar descansando! – rebateu.

-Consegue ficar em pé? – lhe indaguei.

-Iie... Gomen. – tentou mover-se, mas... Confesso que a impedi.

-Tudo bem... Vou te levar para casa.

-Hai. – sorriu amarelo, pondo as mãos ao redor de meu pescoço, enquanto eu me levantava.

-Quer que eu vá junto, Sesshoumaru-san? – a humana me perguntou.

-Iie, arigatou, Kagome-chan. – fui para minha casa. O percurso foi silencioso. Até que me dei conta de que ela havia adormecido no meio do caminho.

Chegando em casa, a coloquei deitada em minha cama, tirando aqueles trajes mais pesados, para que não sufocasse com calor. Beijei sua testa, observando a menina se revirar nos lençóis. Deitei ao seu lado, fechando os olhos.

-_Sesshou... – _senti um leve peso sobre meu abdome, ela tinha apoiado o braço em mim, ficando perto de meu rosto – _Meu amor... Eu tenho uma criança em meu ventre..._ – ela sussurrou em minha orelha, pensando que eu já estava dormindo. Fingi não me mexer. Ela pegou minha mão a pondo sobre sua barriga. – _Tenho um pequeno'Sesshoumaru' aqui dentro._

Eu pus minha mão para dentro de seu traje, sentindo sua pele macia. E passando os dedos por aquela pequena barriga, eu sorri. Definitivamente... Tinha caído a ficha... Abri os olhos, dando um pequeno susto nela. A trouxe para cima de mim, lhe beijando.

Eu ia ser pai...

Pai!

_-Não sabe como estou feliz por isso._ – lhe abracei forte. Não contendo minha animação, fui lhe beijando o corpo inteiro, rolando pela cama. Ela ria incansavelmente, tentando ao mesmo tempo devolver minha caricia.

-Você realmente está _feliz_? – parou-me. Eu por cima de seu delicado corpo, encarei seus orbes, sorrindo.

-É claro, Rin. _Claro_. – ela colocou as mãos em meu rosto, me puxando para seus lábios. Apoiei o cotovelo ao lado de sua cabeça, tirando seu cabelo da face. Beijei seu nariz, ela sorriu, com os olhos semicerrados. – _Eu já te contei? _

_-O quê? _– umedeceu os lábios.

_-Vamos embora... Hoje. Já preparei tudo._ – meus olhos apreciavam aquela estranha beleza em minha frente.

_-Do que está falando?_ – se ajeitou debaixo de mim, me encarando.

_-Em partir... Deixar tudo para trás. Começar do zero... O que acha?_ – peguei sua mão, depositando um beijo nela.

_-É simplesmente... _– estava estranha...Falando pausadamente. - _Maravilhoso...Meu amor! _– por um momento pensei que fosse exitar. Então estavam resolvidos meus problemas..._ - É maravilhoso! –_ Sorriu, me completando.

Cegos de alegria, fomos nos envolvendo naquele momento. Despiu-me a parte de cima do kimono, sem permitir se separar de minha pessoa. Abracei-a por suas costas, a trazendo para mim. Mordi seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que acariciei sua barriga e seio. Ela chamava meu nome fracamente, perdendo o ar com facilidade.

Abraçou a mim, com a testa encostada em minha cabeça, enquanto eu redescobria seu pescoço e busto. Eu não conseguia resistir à aqueles mistérios escondidos em seu olhar e sorriso quando estávamos juntos. Ela conseguia me levar aonde queria sem que eu reparasse, nutrindo seu desejo por calor e atenção. Perto dela... Eu me sentia como um mero garoto.

A noite chegou sem aviso prévio para nós. Que dormimos embolados nos lençóis de minha cama. Acabei despertando com aquela beldade enrolando uma mecha de meu cabelo em seus dedos.

_-Boa noite... _– a puxei para mim, lhe assustando repentinamente.

-Então resolveu acordar, querido – riu da minha cara de sono.

-Preferia continuar dormindo... Mas, temos uma viajem para fazer, não é? – acariciei seu corpo seminu.

-E minhas coisas? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não vai precisar das antigas... Comprei roupas novas para você.

-Você já tinha planejado tudo mesmo... – ia me beijar, mas...

**_-Rin-chan? – _**uma voz chamou-a, vinha da sala.

-O que foi isso? – ela me perguntou, com o coração vindo a apertar.

-Não faça barulho.

-**_Rin-chan? _****_S_****_ou eu, Kohaku... Kagome disse que estava aqui com Sesshoumaru... _**

Levantei, pondo a calça de volta. Prendi o cabelo, saindo do quarto. Ela se arrumou com as roupas que vestia antes. Mandei que ficasse no quarto, e assim o fez.

-Kohaku. – chamei sua atenção. Ele se virou para a entrada do corredor, onde eu estava. Recostado no batente da porta.

-Sesshoumaru-san - ele engoliu em seco, parecia um tanto nervoso. – Onde está Rin?

-Dormindo. Estava cansada. – respondi sem ser amigável. – Agradeceria se não voltasse a falar alto novamente.

-Vim levá-la para casa. – ele se explicou.

-Ela **está** em casa.

-Para a **nossa** casa... Não a **sua.**

-Não existe "nossa", Kohaku... Nunca existiu. Não existe "nós", "eu e Rin", "eu e minha esposa" ou o que for que você imaginou que tivesse com ela.

-O que quer dizer?! – ele apontou a espada que carregava na cintura para mim.

-Ela não vai voltar, ela não quer voltar, e eu não quero que ela volte. Preciso ser mais claro?

-Não vou permitir isso! – me_ atacou. _Tentando cortar meu pescoço. Segurei a espada dele com a mão. O meu sangue escorreu pela lâmina. Eu simplesmente sorri com aquilo. Afinal...Era divertido depreciar aquela criatura.

Puxei a espada dele, fazendo um corte superficial em meu pescoço.

-Está feliz agora? Já _conseguiu_ me acertar, moleque.

**-Não!** – tentou puxar a arma de volta. Eu a soltei e ele caiu no chão.

-Você perdeu, Kohaku... Não se desonre mais e faça o favor de sair.

Rin apareceu atrás de mim, o fitando por detrás de meu braço, estava agarrada a mim. Tinha medo, pude sentir. Ela cerrou os olhos, criando coragem.

-_Perdão... Kohaku...Perdão._

O menino se deu conta de que não sobravam mais esperanças para ele... Estava acabado. Cravou a espada no chão, ainda a encarando. Virou a costa e saiu, sem dizer mais uma palavra. A espada seria um símbolo de que ele voltaria... Ignorei aquilo... Voltando-me para a humana aflita.

-Rin? Está se sentindo bem? – ela soltou meu braço, pondo a mão na própria testa, massageando o cenho.

-...Não sei... – estava tremendo.

-Quer beber um chá ou algo do tipo? – lhe dei firmeza, segurando seus braços.

-Não, Sesshoumaru... Obrigado. Já vai passar... – vi tristezas naqueles olhos, antes tão felizes. Virou a costa para mim. Andando em círculos pela sala, sem retirar a atenção do chão.

-Está arrependida? – ela parou de andar. Refletindo. Velou-me, com uma cara não muito boa.

-E se for humano? – comprimiu os lábios, segurando o choro. – E se não for seu realmente... E se eu estiver enganada? Nunca tive um filho antes... Não sei como é estar grávida de humano, muito menos de um youkai...

-Não será... – andei com passos leves até ela, a abracei, sem permitir que se retirasse dali. Ela afundou o rosto em meu peito – Não será, meu amor... Não será.

Respirei fundo e tomando coragem para revelar um pensamento que, para ser realista, eu preferia não ter tido,

-Diga... – ela deixou os braços me envolverem.

-Quero saber se... Você realmente quer partir comigo. – o coração dela pulou uma batida.

-Sesshoumaru! Que absurdo. Eu lhe amo.

-Também amou à Kohaku, não? Isso não muda um pouco a situação? – fechei os olhos. Ela não precisava me responder, e sabia disso. – Apenas me diga a verdade.

-Eu realmente não sei o que quero... Anseio ficar contigo, demo... Eu temo por o que vá acontecer a ele. Nunca desejei mal a ninguém... Sabes disso. – recostou a cabeça em meu peito. Passei meus dedos por entre os longos fios de seu cabelo.

-Quer esperar? – se separou de mim, pensando.

-Não. O melhor a se fazer é ir embora. Evitaremos muitos problemas, não acha?

-Se assim quer, assim será. – olhou-me nos orbes, demonstrando esperança. – _Saiba que... Se na pior das hipóteses, esse filho que esperas... Não for meu... Eu lhe aceitarei, Rin. _

_-Mas, aceitará a ele?_ – acabei não lhe dando resposta. Selei sua boca e me retirei da sala.

Partimos naquela noite. Certifiquei a mim mesmo de que não éramos seguidos. Rin foi em Aru-ûn e Jaken veio ao meu lado. A viagem seria um pouco demorada.

Quando chegamos à nova casa, Rin dormia. As roupas e objetos vieram mais cedo naquela manhã. Poupando-me trabalho.

Em uma carta, contei a haha-uê de tal mudança. Afinal, agora, eu morava próximo a ela. Assim seria melhor para Rin. Teria com quem conversar, além de mim, claro... E Jaken, talvez. Claro que minha mãe não era a pessoa mais indicada para isso... Mas, de alguma forma elas se davam 'bem'.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Enxerguei naquela noite, enquanto observava minha amante dormir, como submisso eu tinha me tornado.

**_Submissão a uma humana. _**

Coisa que nunca havia imaginado ter. Mas tal beleza conseguiu me envolver. A realidade era que eu gostava daquilo.

Minha deusa abriu os olhos, com lentidão. Pondo a mão sobre a grande barriga.

-Seu filho não me deixas descansar. – sorriu, colocando minha mão junto a sua.

_-Nosso filho... Você_ não me deixa dormir. – lhe beijei. – És tão bela.

-Perdoe-me por isso, querido. – sorriu, mas logo desfez a face.

-Está tudo bem? – alisei a pele macia de seu ventre. Estava se movimentando de mais.

-Se-sesshoumaru, está doendo! – ela berrou, ofegante. Assustado, retirei minha mão.

Tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta para facilitar a saída de ar.

Puxei a coberta de cima dela com rapidez. O pano estava molhado. O cheiro dela se tornou mais forte.

-Agüente firme. – apertei sua mão, a peguei em meu colo.

Sai da casa antes que ela viesse a ter outra contração. Meio metro à frente, encontro um humano. Pelo cheiro tinham outros escondidos.

Uma fumaça veio da floresta, com uns odores fortes, fazendo minha visão ficar turva. Segurei Rin com mais força.

-Quem está ai!?

-O que foi, Sesshoumaru? – ouvi passos ao meu redor. – Se sente vulnerável?

-Se apresente, baka!

-Não lembra de mim?! – Kohaku apareceu na minha frente do nada. Dei um passo para trás.

**-Sesshoumaru...** – Rin apertou um de meus braços, vindo a chorar.

-Deixe-me passar, humano! Estou ocupado, não vê?!

-Ssssenhor Sssesshoumaru?! O que esstá _acontesscendo_? – o youkai apareceu com o cajado, corria desesperado.

-Jaken, chame o Aru-ûn.

-Hai. – ele partiu apressado.

-Vai fugir, youkai? – tirou a máscara do rosto. Vestia uma roupa estranha... Dos tempos em que servia ao Naraku.

-Fugir de você? Nem em seus sonhos. – olhei o rosto de Rin. Ela suava frio e tremia. Meu coração apertou. – Mas agora tenho coisa mais importante para resolver do que conversar com você.

O ignorando, passei por ele com rapidez para dentro da mata. Por cima de nossas cabeças, Aru-ûn passou voando. Ele pousou um pouco mais à frente, em um local com menos árvores. Eu corria o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam, em saltos e esquivas.

O céu já escuro por ser noite estava recoberto de pesadas nuvens. Parecia que elas me acompanhavam, pondo o vento forte contra mim. Como se quisessem me impedir de continuar correndo. Várias trovoadas iluminavam os céus, quase fazendo o favor de dar uma trilha sonora para nossa perseguição.

Atrás de nós, vinha um grupo... Relativamente grande de... Como se auto-intitulavam? _Exterminadores de youkais._ Meu rival vindo na frente de todos, era o que estava em melhor forma. Havia empunhado a espada, correndo com ela em horizontal, com a lâmina colada em sua cintura.

Rin guardava suas reclamações e gemidos de dor para si mesma. Mordendo os lábios com força, dava para ver que estava quase em carne, de tanta força que fazia. Eu subi no dragão-youkai de duas cabeças, a ajeitando em meu colo. Tinha o cenho franzido e respirava com dificuldade.

-Agüente só mais um pouco, por favor, Rin. – passei a mão em sua testa, tirando sua franja de cima de seus olhos.

-H-hai. – ela abraçou meu pescoço, se segurando.

Rumei à casa de Yoshiko. Mesmo assim, Kohaku continuava me perseguindo por terra. Seus exterminadores lançaram suas foices na direção de meu condutor, acertando seus pés com as correntes destas. Fazendo com que as patas dele ficassem presas, o puxaram para baixo. Aru-ûn resistia o máximo que conseguia, mas estava dando trancos, prestes a cair.

Fiz com que Rin segurasse nas rédeas dele com força, a prendendo, para ter a certeza de que não caísse. Eu saltei no topo de uma árvore, deixando que desviassem sua atenção do animal para mim. Subitamente sinto uma estacada em minhas costas sem proteção. A ardência do objeto fincado entre minhas costelas, fez-me cambalear para frente.

Ouvi os berros de Rin, por mim e por meu filho. Levantei os olhos, pude ao menos vê-la partir antes de sentir outra fincada em minhas costas. Ela tinha um braço esticado em minha direção e o outro segurando em Aru-ûn. Suas lágrimas se misturaram com a chuva que começou. Eu evitei demonstrar dor... Talvez assim ela ficasse menos preocupada. O que estou pensando? Ela quase tem um ataque apenas por me ver reclamando de dor. _Imagine sangrando! _

Virei meu corpo fulminando em ódio e raiva na direção de meus adversários. Rosnei alto, arrancando uma foice após a outra das minhas costas. Alguns deles recuaram, assustados. Meus olhos passaram de âmbar para roxo. Pulei para o chão, caindo em frente à Kohaku.

Eu me encontrava sem armas, sem armaduras, sequer de sapatos eu estava! Apenas com as roupas do corpo. O sangue de youkai que corria em meu corpo ferveu, fazendo com que eu perdesse consciência do que fazia. O chicote que se formou em minha mão praticamente se movia sozinho, cortando e acertando a todos em minha volta, menos _ele... _Fiz questão de deixá-lo por último.

Ele se dava ao trabalho de tentar me golpear. Havia posto a máscara de volta no rosto. Tacou um pó na minha cara, fazendo com que eu perdesse a visão por uns segundos. Quando retornei a abri os olhos, ele tinha sumido. Virei-me para trás e enxerguei uma nuvem de flechas que vinham de dentro da floresta.

Como se tudo tivesse resolvido se movimentar mais lentamente, eu pude ver Kohaku correndo por entre a mata com mais uns cinco atrás de si. Em meu desespero, não conseguia pensar em nada para fazer e me defender. Meus braços paralisaram, assim como as pernas. Caí no chão, acordando para a realidade. Em uma fração de segundo, senti um forte puxão para trás. Isso ao mesmo tempo em que as flechas atingiram minha barriga e pernas.

Berrei minha alma em dor. Tentei manter meus olhos abertos. Sem poder visualizar o que estava na minha frente. Uma imagem de branco e azul, com uma espada em cada mão, avançava sobre as árvores e os humanos escondidos nestas. Aquela voz... Aquele cheiro... Sangue e ... Flores do campo.

-Haha-uê...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ferida e cansada, a youkai seguia ao lado do corpo do filho, que estava deitado em cima de Aru-ûn. Yoshiko andava devagar, tinha a perna ferida profundamente, um fino rastro de sangue a seguia pela neve que começou a cair junto à chuva no meio da luta. A tempestade fora tão forte que seus lábios estavam roxos de frio.

**You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world was shattered . . . **

Rin carregava em seus braços, seu filho. Deixando para trás, na profunda neve, marcas e pegadas de seu caminho. Chegando a um vasto campo, este quase pintado de branco. As árvores, já sem folhas, enfeitavam a paisagem. Davam uma sensação de não ver haver mais esperança.

O frio, que lhe fazia tremer o corpo, apenas aumentava. A humana apertava cada vez mais a cria contra si mesma, procurando compartilhar o calor humano. O céu, que um dia já fora ensolarado e de um azul único, parecia não mais ter como voltar à outra forma. Descarregando sobre a terra suas 'lágrimas'.

**Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . . **

Em sua mente, a mãe rezava. Rezava para qualquer Deus ou ser divino que quisesse escutar, se é que eles ainda estavam ali. Para ela a vida tinha acabado.

Seu filho, um hanyou, veio a chorar. Não mais se agüentado, caiu de joelhos na espessa neve. Pedia perdão a ele por não poder lhe dar o calor que merecia, beijando sua testa. Esta, que tinha uma lua minguante e lilás bem em seu centro. Igualmente ao pai.

**Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do **

**all that you dreamed I could . . . **

O que mais a torturava era que Sesshoumaru se foi, sem ter a certeza de aquela criança era sua... Talvez, até se sentindo traído. Como gostaria de poder lhe dizer que aquela criança que carregou em seu ventre era dele. De ver ao menos uma vez o fruto de seu amor nos braços de seu gerador.

**Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?**

O choro incansável da criança lhe encheu os ouvidos. Olhou para aquele rostinho de vermelhas bochechas e nariz, com lágrimas nos olhos. Não queria desistir, tinha que agüentar por ele. Havia passado por tanta coisa para chegar até esse momento. Faltava-lhe força.

**Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .**

-_SESSHOUMARU..._ – berrou ao branco e vazio... Nenhuma resposta. Continuou a repetir seu nome, cada vez que o fazia sua garganta ardia. Até que sua voz começou a falhar... Seus braços começaram a pesar. Fechou os olhos, desmaiando no meio do branco. Sua última visão, uma silhueta em vestes azuis e com manchas de vermelho-sangue, ao lado de um grande borrão verde e preto.

**No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me to say goodbye... **

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Despertou em um lugar quente e acolhedor. Sentiu as muitas cobertas sobre si. Com os olhos meio abertos, enxergou o teto de madeira. Deixou a cabeça pender para a direita, procurando algo que reconhecesse... Encontrou muito mais...

_-Se...Sesshoumaru..._ – sua voz insistia em falhar, rouca e com a boca tremendo. Fitou o pálido rosto de seu amante. Tão sem vida. Mesmo assim... Ele estava vivo, por um triz, mas vivia.

Igualmente, ele deixou a cabeça pender, dessa vez para a esquerda. Deparando-se com os vibrantes e úmidos olhos castanhos.

Não falou. Não sorriu. Não havia força restante para isso? Olhou para mais abaixo. Entre as camas deles estava deitado um corpinho inquieto.

Uma das poucas vezes na vida em que Rin viu de fato, Sesshoumaru, o grande taiyoukai, herdeiro das terras do oeste, chorar. Não era uma coisa descompassada ou aflita. A água simplesmente saia de seus olhos, lentamente.

A humana arranjou forças para se levantar, o suficiente para chegar até ele. Pegou o bebê, o colocando ao lado do rosto de seu youkai. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele abriu a boca, tentando falar.

_-Ai...Aishi... _

-O que foi, meu amor? Não gaste energia... – ela passou a mão em seu rosto, ele lhe beijou os dedos, piscando e vindo a fitar aqueles orbes novamente.

-_Aishite... Rin._ – fechou os olhos ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

_-Não! Não vá... _– ela implorou, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

Sentiu um peso sobre sua perna, se deparou com a mão dele, estirada, pedindo força. Ele estava ouvindo ainda, o coração continuava a pulsar. Ela beijou seus lábios, pegando em sua mão e a pondo ao lado de seu rosto.

_-É sua filha, Sesshoumaru... É sua... Nossa pequenina. _

_-Vo-você está bem?_ – perguntou a amada com muita dificuldade. Engolindo em seco.

_-Acho que sim... Minhas pernas doem e não consigo falar direito._ – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, observava os ferimentos no corpo dele, milhares de marcas profundas. Era um mistério estar conseguindo falar ainda. – _Demo, estou bem, querido. Estou com você. _

_-Eu gostaria de pedir para que não me deixe... _– apertou seus dedos, sentindo a vida lhe deixar aos poucos. _- Mas seria muito egoísmo de minha parte_.

-_Me leve contigo... Onegai. _– ela deitou ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu peito, sem fazer pressão alguma em seu corpo. Acariciava os longos fios prateados.

_-Você tem que continuar... – _o youkai sentiu sua mão segurar algo sólido. Olhou nos orbes dela. A humana havia pegado a faca que estava ao lado dos panos encharcados do sangue de seu Sesshoumaru, e posto na mão dele, a segurando ao mesmo tempo. - _...Rin... Não. _

_-Você é tudo que tenho. –_ aos poucos ela foi forçando a faca contra seu próprio peito.

Ele tentava puxar seu braço contra a vontade dela, mas não tinha força para isso. O sangue dela foi escorrendo pelas mãos de ambos. E um sorriso se fez no rosto da mulher. A criança chorava baixo, ao lado dos pais, sem sequer ter consciência do que faziam. Rin fechou os olhos, soltando a faca. A dor não era nada no momento.

-_Agora ficarei contigo para sempre... _– deu um último beijo no pálido youkai, voltando a deitar o corpo junto ao dele.

_-Zutto... Aishiteru, chibi-chan. –_ a abraçou, respirando fundo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A vela que iluminava o quarto já havia se gastado praticamente por inteiro, o deixando escurecer. O choro mais alto da recém-nascida chamou a atenção da dona da casa.

Yoshiko abriu a porta do quarto com lentidão. Ficou estática ao ver seu próprio filho e nora, mortos, com uma poça de sangue se formando em volta deles.

Ousou dar um passo à frente, levando as mãos aos olhos, limpando as lágrimas. Sua cria... que cuidara com tanto carinho, morrera primeiro que ela. Não era certo, uma mãe enterrar o próprio filho. Não era... Não fazia sentido para a youkai.

Tomou a criança em seus braços. Fazendo com que se aquietasse. Passou o indicador na lua da testa do bebê. Então era mesmo sua neta...

-Eles te deram um nome, preciosa? – soluçando, perguntou ao silêncio. A criança abriu os olhos. Lindos olhos acinzentados e com um leve tom de mel. – Lhe chamarei de Yuki... Assim como a neve. Para nunca esquecermos deste dia...

**

* * *

**

**Meus amores, a fic acaba aqui.**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção e paciência de todos.**

**Resolvi por dividir o final em 2, já que ele enteiro davam mais de 25 páginas! E como eu estava dividindo os capitulos em uma média de 10 páginas e pouco cada, resolvi cortar ao meio esse aqui.**

**Espero que tenham gostado ou ao menos apreciado um pouco de meus devaneios, interpretando esse personagem maravilhoso e enigmatico que é o Sesshoumaru. Achei um certo desafio, escrever estando na mente de um "homem" desses. Bem curioso para falar a verdade... " O que ele deve pensar e achar das coisas e fatos que acontecem em sua vida?".**

**Sei que ele é bem forte para morrer do jeito que morreu. Mas, ninguém é de ferro! Nem ele! E um dia... Teria que acontecer. Rsrs...**

**Em memória de meu querido e amado marido, Sesshoumaru Taisho! LoL, brincadeira gente.**

**Muitos impulsos me levaram a escrever essa história, me agradou um tanto, devo dizer.**

**Obrigado novamente,**

_**A autora: Clarisse B. M. Braga**_

_**Atenção: Direitos autorais reservados.**_

_**Autora do anime Inu-Yasha: Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Trilha: Miyavi, Vanessa Carlton , Evanescence, The Phantom of The Opera, The Calling**_


End file.
